Cuando Se Ama
by QueenPendragon
Summary: Un remoto primer encuentro, una caricia y una mirada que se quedarían grabadas en su mente y su corazón para siempre. La incertidumbre de un futuro incierto contra el constante desarrollo de sentimientos que crecen y amenazan con desbordarse. ¿Decidirán entregarse al amor o se mantendrán fieles a su deber como Santos de Athena para no sufrir cuando la hora de partir llegue?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, regresé con una nueva historia para mi OTP consentida, sé que tengo un fic inconcluso prometo terminarla pronto, pero esta idea me rondaba la mente con mucha insistencia y me senté a desarrollarla a ver qué tal sale. Para este fic no tomen en cuenta edades oficiales de nadie porque cuando pasen "cosas" no van a cuadrar hahaha. He tomado elementos de lo que se ha animado y algunos otros detalles. Bueno, disfrútenla y ya saben que sus reviews son más que bienvenidas.**

 **T odos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I. Primer Encuentro.**

Bajo el ardiente sol de medio día hay un joven postrado en el caliente piso de arena y rocas cubierto de heridas y sudor. El jovencito no sobrepasa la tierna adolescencia.

Unos ojos inocentes lo ven a lo lejos, pertenecen a una niña que tomada de la mano va en dirección desconocida.

El chico no se mueve; el tierno corazón de la pequeña siente dolor y se lleva una mano al pecho, con un brusco jalón se safa de la mano adulta que la lleva y corre fuerte para alcanzarlo. De vestimenta lleva un quitón color blanco y de calzado unas sandalias atadas a la antigua usanza Griega. Su cabeza está cubierta por un manto de lino para protegerse del sol y de su cuello cuelga un pendiente que al moverse suena como una pequeña campana con apariencia de un cascabel de cristal.

Tan pronto como alcanza el lugar donde yace el jovencito, se arrodilla a su costado y le observa.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta, más no obtiene respuesta.

La pequeña se quita el manto sobre su cabeza y deja al descubierto una bella y ondulada cabellera que parece encendida por los rayos de sol y comienza a limpiar el sudor y la sangre que hay en el rostro del chico. Sus manos delicadas y blancas lo atienden con delicadeza. De su cintura descuelga un recipiente con agua; con una mano levanta la cabeza del chico y con la otra le da de beber, él parece reaccionar pero no puede despertar.

Unos pasos adultos parecen alcanzarles y una voz se deja escuchar.

\- Él estará bien, es fuerte, es un Santo Dorado y su destino no es morir aquí – le dice señalando una caja dorada junto al muchacho.

La niña escucha las palabras del adulto y voltea a mirar el objeto y al chico; con ternura pasa una mano por aquella castaña y despeinada cabellera en una caricia que se extiende por su frente para terminar en su mejilla.

\- Debes vivir - le susurra ella.

\- Debemos seguir nuestro camino – dice la voz tras ella.

El jovencito logra entreabrir los ojos pero su vista está nublada, siente una suave caricia desvanecerse por su mejilla, lo único que alcanza a distinguir son un precioso par de ojos azules que le miran; "un ángel" piensa él. No puede levantarse y agradecer, más por siempre atesoraría esa caricia en su corazón.

-o-

Avanzada la tarde en el interior de una pequeña cabaña rústica, ubicada en algún lugar alejado del bullicio de aquél sagrado y místico lugar llamado Santuario, se escuchan risas y una charla muy amena. Sobre una pequeña mesa de madera hay platos vacíos como indicio de que la hora de la cena ha terminado, el ambiente se siente alegre, las dos personas sentadas frente a frente platican y ríen de una manera muy natural, de pronto se hace silencio entre los dos, se quedan mirando fijamente uno al otro. Sus miradas dicen más que palabras. Lejos de ser incómodo se había vuelto una cotidianeidad desde hacía tiempo atrás.

\- Gracias por la comida – el hombre es quien termina el momento.

\- De nada, y perdón por hacerte comer de espaldas…una vez más – la chica le responde.

\- No te fijes, te has disculpado tantas veces por lo mismo desde hace tanto tiempo que de verdad ya no deberías. ¿Sabes de qué me acordé? De cuando llegamos a cenar Seiya, tú y yo juntos y de cómo nos reprendías y advertías si es que nos atrevíamos a voltear y mirarte, parecíamos….- el joven guardó silencio, no sabía si debía terminar la frase, un leve rubor subió por su rostro y en un tono bajo lo dijo sin más -…una familia.

Al escuchar el final de la frase, la joven bajó la mirada y sonrío amablemente, pero él no lo sabría pues una máscara la cubría.

Aioria y Marin se conocían de mucho tiempo ya, la complicidad y la confianza entre ellos era incuestionable, ambos conocían sus fortalezas y sus debilidades y trataban de apoyarse el uno al otro en todo momento; ambos se comprendían a la perfección, desde el primer momento parecía como si se hubieran reencontrado de una vida anterior. Eran dos mitades de una misma pieza y sin embargo jamás se habían unido.

\- Hablando de Seiya, me escribió el otro día, dice que tal vez venga de visita y que espera verte y platicar contigo también – Dijo Marin de pronto, levantándose y recogiendo los platos sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Ah vaya! Que sorpresa, espero que esté cuidando bien de Athena en Japón.

Tras la confrontación con el señor de los mares Poseidón, Athena y sus santos habían entrado a una corta era de paz y tranquilidad, nadie sabía cuánto duraría pero, el estar alertas a cualquier señal era uno de sus deberes.

Desde su silla, Aioria no perdía de vista a la pelirroja frente a él desde que se levantó, juntó los platos y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al lavabo. Una vez allí, abrió el grifo y se dispuso a lavarlos. El joven se levantó y se dirigió a ella. Marin de pronto sintió su piel erizarse sin más, la presencia de Aioria tras ella la sacó de concentración pero siguió lavando los platos como si nada. El hombre de los ojos felinos le observaba en silencio como era su costumbre pero abruptamente se vio sorprendido por una toalla en su rostro.

\- No te quedes allí y ayúdame a secarlos - había sido pillado in fraganti.

Sonriendo se posicionó a la derecha de Marin y comenzó a secar los platos.

¿Desde cuándo era que la cercanía de aquél hombre la ponía tan inquieta? No sabía con exactitud la fecha pero no quería darle importancia, sabía que si indagaba en el asunto se vería perdida en un santiamén. En el caso de Aioria, él también se cuestionaba desde cuando era que la necesidad de tenerla siempre cerca y jamás dejar de observarla se había vuelto tan imperiosa.

\- Te vi el otro día entrenando a las nuevas niñas que llegaron al Santuario, de verdad que eres dura – Dijo Aioria mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Para eso estoy aquí y para eso han venido – Marin habló con la seriedad que la caracterizaba y por supuesto aunado a la nula expresividad de su máscara de plata – ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿No te gustaría tomar a un pupilo bajo tu supervisión? Creo que cualquiera se sentiría honrado de ser entrenado por Aioria, el gran león dorado - la última oración salió de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya lo había dicho.

Aioria al escucharla alabándolo se quedó en silencio y disfrutó del momento para luego decirle en tono bromista - Marin, con esa máscara fría y sin expresión, no sé si de verdad me estás halagando o solo me tomas el pelo.

La guerrera se quedó inmóvil y vacilante profirió – la verdad… es que siempre he pensado eso de ti – por debajo de aquella máscara, Marin sintió sonrojarse.

Aioria también sintió sonrojarse de repente y una cálida sensación de alegría brotó de su interior.

\- Me hace muy feliz que pienses eso de mí - dijo sin trabas, si por algo era bien conocido el león dorado era por ser sincero y espontáneo – la verdad es que no tengo la paciencia que tú tienes y el don de la enseñanza tampoco es una de mis virtudes.

\- Yo difiero, llegaste a ser muy buen consejero con Seiya y me ayudaste bastante en varias ocasiones cuando se ponía terco y difícil – Terminando de pasarle el último plato a Aioria, Marin se giró para quedar de frente a él.

Haciendo lo propio, el santo también se giró para quedar frente a ella – Eso fue muy fácil, porque eras tú quien lo enseñaba – Su mirada esmeralda y feroz la atrapó. Marin de pronto se sintió sobrepasada por aquellos ojos y el silencio que se formó alrededor de ellos y un extraño nerviosismo la invadió.

\- Cuando termines puedes colocar la toalla sobre ese gancho - dijo secamente para romper el aire de tensión y señaló un perchero sobre la pared con su dedo.

\- ¿Eh?… - Aioria se vio sorprendido por el comentario cortante.

Colgó la toalla y giró la cabeza buscando a Marin con la vista, ella ya estaba del otro lado de pie junto a la ventana, había oscurecido ya, cuando estaba con ella el tiempo siempre volaba sin sentirlo. Supo entonces que era tiempo de retirarse a sus aposentos.

\- Será mejor que me vaya antes de que sea más tarde y… bueno ya sabes – caminó directo a la puerta y la abrió.

Marin asintió con la cabeza - Buenas noches.

El joven león le sonrió e hizo un movimiento de despedida con la mano mientras salía. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se quedó inmóvil frente a ella un momento como no queriendo partir ignorando que del otro lado Marin hacía lo mismo como queriendo hacerlo regresar. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos se alejaron de la puerta en direcciones opuestas a lo que en su interior deseaban.


	2. II Descuido

**Capítulo II. Descuido.**

\- Recuerden siempre que el estar alerta todo el tiempo les pondrá un paso adelante del enemigo.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Es muy rápida!

\- …Pero…cómo…

\- Ja, son presa fácil.

En medio de un estallido de energía tres cuerpos volaron por el aire sin previo aviso cayendo estrepitosamente y estrellándose contra el suelo.

\- ¡Arriba! No les he dado permiso de descansar – Profirió la guerrera tras la máscara plateada que observaba como aquellas jovencitas no podían siquiera ponerse de pie después del impacto.

\- Jajajaja, tus discípulas son una vergüenza Marin, ¿qué has estado enseñándoles?

En dirección opuesta, otra guerrera enmascarada le recriminaba de forma burlona mientras se acercaba al lugar. En ese corto intervalo las tres chicas involucradas en el entrenamiento lograron apenas ponerse de pie.

\- Shaina, que sorpresa.

\- Deberías darte por vencida como instructora y dejarme darles una verdadera lección sobre el tema.

Quedando frente a frente ambas guerreras se miraron los rostros metálicos que reflejaban los rayos del ardiente sol de media tarde, no había la tensión que en antaño hubiese desencadenado un conflicto sangriento, más bien parecía que estaban planeando algo para complementar el entrenamiento de aquellas jovencitas.

\- Muy bien, son todas tuyas.

Respondió Marin girando la cabeza en dirección de las niñas quienes quedaron petrificadas al escucharla, no había necesidad de mirar sus rostros bajo sus respectivas máscaras para saber que estaban temerosas de la decisión de su instructora.

– Les advierto que Shaina no es tan condescendiente como yo.

\- Jajajajaja, pero ¿qué estás diciendo Marin? Tú también estás involucrada en esto… ¡Gyaaa! ... – dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un puñetazo en dirección al rostro de la pelirroja.

Marin lo detuvo con la mano derecha, casi la toma por sorpresa.

– No estarás hablando en serio o ¿sí?

\- ¿Y tú qué crees? – El santo de Ofiuco le respondió poniendo más presión a su puño contra la palma de Marin.

Esta suspiró en resignación, lo que dio a entender a su contraparte que aceptaba. Entonces se separaron y sin quitarse la mirada de encima se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las tres aprendices. Marin les ordenó ponerse en guardia y entonces comenzó el ataque.

Shaina era violenta y arrebatada en el combate, no había piedad en sus golpes, así que una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos volaban en todas direcciones.

\- ¡No se acobarden!, recuerden lo que les dije, alerta en todo momento, defiéndanse y ataquen – se volvió a escuchar la voz del Águila animando a las aprendices a sacar lo mejor de ellas en cada momento.

\- Escuchen a su maestra y traten de tocarme si pueden.

En un santiamén terminó con las tres de un junto, era obvio que no eran rivales para ella. Ahora solo quedaban ambos santos de plata frente a frente.

\- Y bien, ¿su maestra predicará con el ejemplo? – Shaina tomó posición de combate.

Marin no dijo una sola palabra pero un aura defensiva y hostil la envolvió de pronto.

\- Es… como… si no tuvieran ninguna apertura – dijo con asombro una de las chicas que yacía en el piso, al tiempo que se ponía de pie ayudando a las demás para observar el combate entre ambas guerreras.

En un parpadeo Shaina se avalanzó contra Marin, esta la esquivo de un salto y la joven Cobra la siguió, cuantos puñetazos se dirigían a su cuerpo, el Águila los detuvo. Jamás perdió la compostura, siempre callada, tranquila y concentrada.

Del otro lado, tres pares de ojos observaban la contienda en total asombro, era magnífico, sus corazones de alguna manera vibraban al ver la precisión del ataque de Shaina y la pulcritud y eficacia de la defensa de Marin; fueron entonces sorprendidas por una presencia tras ellas, al voltear , la persona les hizo una señal de guardar silencio guiñándoles un ojo y los ahora 4 espectadores volvieron su atención a la acción, pero solo aquellos ojos de color esmeralda fueron los que lograron un efecto casi embrujante sobre la pelirroja. El joven santo no le perdía el más mínimo detalle a cada movimiento, cada golpe, cada acción y sobre todo a cada forma de aquella femenina silueta en movimiento. Realmente tenía la gracia de un águila en vuelo. La intensidad de su mirada se hizo cada vez más notoria y pesada y fue entonces que Marin la percibió sobre todo su ser. Al sentirse observada con tal insistencia a distancia, el santo de águila tuvo la intención de averiguar a quien pertenecía dicha mirada que la sacaba de concentración y de balance, pero no podía perder de vista a Shaina o estaría acabada. Ambas guerreras elevaron su cosmo y dispusieron a atacarse con sus técnicas indicando el clímax del combate. Se abalanzaron una sobre la otra, fue entonces que Marin no pudo más con la curiosidad de saber quien le observaba con tan pesada presencia y se le ocurrió girar la cabeza una fracción de segundo y sus ojos vieron a Aioria a la distancia en compañía de las aprendices y tal como un león domina a su presa con la mirada, el águila se sintió paralizada y perdió todo control y concentración sobre su cuerpo lo que le costó muy caro.

\- ¡Thunder Claw! – nombrando a su técnica, Shaina descargó su cosmo y su ataque sobre Marin quien no hizo otra cosa más que recibirlo de lleno y de frente, siendo despedida a gran velocidad para terminar impactándose con violencia contra unas columnas y un cúmulo de rocas a lo lejos levantando una enorme nube de polvo.

Shaina enarcó una ceja tras su máscara en asombro e interrogación ante lo que había sucedido, nunca esperó tal descuido por parte de su compañera, "¿qué fue lo que la sacó de concentración tan de repente?" se cuestionó.

\- ¡Marin! – una voz masculina y conocida pronunciando aquel nombre fue lo que obtuvo en respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado en su mente.

Inmóvil donde estaba, Shaina observó la escena: Aioria yendo en ayuda del Águila a pasos agigantados.

Las tres jovencitas aprendices quisieron unírsele al santo pero Shaina las detuvo en seco levantando un brazo en señal de alto. Lo comprendió entonces.

\- Hum… tenía que ser – masculló para sí, volteó a ver a las jóvenes, se acercó a ellas y les dijo – ¿Ven lo que pasa cuando no están alerta y pierden la concentración por un segundo? , el sabio consejo de su maestra fue probado – les dijo profiriendo una risa.

Marin aturdida y aún resintiendo la descarga por todo el cuerpo, trató de ponerse de pie sin lograrlo. Al momento, Aioria ya estaba junto a ella preguntando por su estado. Ella trató de ignorarlo y pretendió que no había sido gran cosa, lo cual era mentira. Él quiso tomarla de un brazo para ayudarla a pararse pero Marin le rechazó, sacudió la cabeza en negativa, chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie, realmente no supo ni como, supuso que había sido por mero orgullo. Del otro lado Shaina observando todo le dijo en voz alta:

– Es todo por hoy, dejaremos la lección para otro día.

\- No, espera Shaina, estoy bien, aún podemos…

\- No seas terca.

Aioria la interrumpió, situado tras ella vigilándola en todo momento, no fuera a desfallecer.

\- Aioria tiene razón, probaste tu consejo sobre la concentración, creo que fue una buena lección para ellas – dijo Shaina con ironía – yo me encargo a partir de aquí. Aioria, te la encargo – dio media vuelta y arreó a las aprendices a abandonar el sitio dejando al León dorado solo con Marin quien ya no dijo una palabra pues sabía que había sido su error y que ese error tenía nombre y ojos color esmeralda. Se molestó en silencio consigo misma, torció los labios y apretó los puños.

\- Vamos, yo te llevo de regreso a casa - la voz de Aioria la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba molesta con él, pero más con ella misma.

No habló en todo el camino de regreso, Aioria tampoco la cuestionó, comprendía muy bien como se sentía al haber perdido de manera tan ridícula cuando el combate estaba tan cerrado y parejo.

Las rodillas le temblaban y quería desfallecer pero ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de su cabaña y además no quería quedar como una burla frente a él.

Cuando entraron a los aposentos, Marin se sintió aliviada, allí podría desplomarse a sus anchas pero Aioria no la dejaría a solas hasta no saber si de verdad estaba bien, lo conocía perfectamente.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, pero ya estoy bien, puedes marcharte sin preocuparte.

Aioria no se movió ni dijo nada, la conocía bien y sabía que no diría si se sentía mal. Marin sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas y las rodillas temblorosas pero hizo un último esfuerzo.

\- De verdad no es nada.

Al momento de terminar la frase no pudo más y se dejó ir de lleno hacía el frente cayendo sobre el pecho de él, quien no hizo más que sostenerla por la cintura con una mano afianzándola en contra de sí para mantenerla de pie.

\- Y me reprochas el que yo sea terco a veces.

Marin, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del santo lo escuchó reprenderla, no musitó ni un sonido, tras aquel rostro metálico tenía la mirada baja, con expresión de niña regañada. El sermón continuó pero ella había dejado de escucharlo cuando se perdió en la sensación de calidez y confort que el cuerpo de Aioria le proporcionaba. Era la segunda vez que la sostenía de esa manera pero la primera en que sentía la necesidad de permanecer así para siempre si fuese posible. Un extraño hormigueo en su estómago se apoderó de ella cuando la idea cruzó su mente. El guerrero dorado había dejado de hablar por fin. En eso, la pelirroja lo sintió alejarse y con las fuerzas que le quedaban levantó las manos y se aferró a sus ropas acercándole de nuevo mientras hundía más el rostro entre su pecho y su cuello.

\- Espera…- dijo en casi en un susurro.

Aioria se vio tomado por sorpresa por la acción de su compañera pero no replicó en absoluto.

-Es… la segunda vez que me sostienes así… y herida por la misma persona, ironías de la vida ¿no?

\- Sí.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio un par de minutos. De pronto, el joven sintió como las manos que sostenían su ropa le soltaron y el agotado cuerpo bajo su brazo cayó de lleno contra él. En un hábil y rápido movimiento la cargó en ambos brazos y la llevó en dirección de la cama, la depositó en ella con delicadeza, algo que no se esperaría de un fiero guerrero como él a primera impresión. La cubrió con una manta y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para observarla en silencio. Con sus dedos le acomodó los mechones ondulados que le cubrían el rostro. La mirada en sus ojos no era de preocupación sino más bien de contemplación. Acomodando el último mechón detrás de su oreja, no pudo resistir y con sus dedos índice y medio le acarició el filo de la máscara recorriendo su contorno desde la altura del oído hasta el mentón.

\- Como quisiera…mirarte.

Como si la culpa de haber dicho su deseo en voz alta lo hubiera invadido, retiró sus dedos de la máscara, se levantó de la cama y salió de la cabaña en absoluta seriedad, dejando a Marin hundida en un profundo sueño.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Esos ojos…bueno, no la culpo jajaja pero le costó caro.**

 **Para aquellos que siguen Saintia Sho, sabrán de donde saqué la idea de que fueran 3 chicas aprendices. Bueno pues algo pasa entre estos 2 y comienza a ser notorio. Espero les haya gustado y déjenme sus reviews, me encanta leer sus comentarios :D. Nos estamos leyendo pronto de nuevo. Bye-bye.**


	3. III No necesito

**Capítulo III. No necesito.**

El sol entraba ya fuerte por la ventana, iluminando todo a su paso, lo que indicaba que estaba ya entrada la mañana.

La claridad alcanzó el rostro de plata de Marin quien hizo una mueca detrás del mismo. Trató de estirarse pero sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y profirió un leve quejido, se incorporó despacio cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo – La voz de Shaina se escuchó del otro lado.

\- Pasa.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- No me digas que te sentiste culpable y por eso has venido.

\- Pues… más o menos, es obvio que la culpa fue tuya, pero, algo así.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo me duele todo el cuerpo.

\- En verdad, ¡¿Qué diablos te pasó ayer?! Todo iba bien y de pronto te paraste en seco y tu cerebro se desconectó.

\- No lo sé, solo sucedió.

\- ¿En verdad no lo sabes o solo te haces la que no lo sabe?

Marin guardó silencio ante esa interrogación de Shaina. Era correcto, pretendía que no lo sabía.

\- Y bien, ¿fue algo o… alguien? – La de Ofiuco se lo soltó sin pelos en la lengua.

Nuevamente Marin guardó silencio desviando la vista de ella.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar o qué tratas de insinuar?

\- Marin, somos guerreras, cuando nos pusimos ésta máscara juramos y aceptamos olvidarnos de nuestra feminidad en el campo de batalla, pero no se te olvidé que somos mujeres a final de cuentas y ambas conocemos como funciona eso en nuestras mentes y en nuestros corazones.

\- ...

\- El negarlo no hará que desaparezca, eso solo te acarreará más problemas contigo misma.

\- Hum, ¿lo dices por experiencia?

\- Aunque me duela admitirlo, sí, así es.

La joven sentada en la cama suspiró fuerte y profundo, mientras tanto Shaina no dejaría de interrogarla hasta obtener los detalles.

\- Y bien, ¿desde cuándo te fuiste al abismo por ese necio?

\- No lo sé, tal vez desde siempre, es solo que últimamente…yo…yo…- movía la cabeza en negativa con disgusto, chasqueó la lengua, no quería decirlo, pero al final se rindió y entre un suspiro lo admitió - …lo necesito más que a nada ni a nadie.

Su compañera de orden abrió los ojos en asombro por esa confesión.

\- Nunca imaginé que de tu boca salieran esas palabras por… - Shaina se vio interrumpida por unos fuertes toquidos a la puerta - ¿Quién? –

\- Soy yo, Aioria .

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas.

\- Pasa, está abierto – contestó la pelirroja.

La puerta se abrió y reveló a Aioria con un envoltorio de papel bajo el brazo, parecía proveniente del mercado.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – profirió en dirección a ambas chicas que estaban en silencio.

\- Oh no, precisamente hablábamos de ti – contestó Shaina.

-Cosas buenas espero – Dijo él mientras colocaba el envoltorio sobre la mesa revelando el contenido cuando uno de los frutos se salió de este y rodó por la mesa, eran manzanas rojas – Esto es para ti – miró a Marin y le sonrió.

\- No tenías por qué molestarte…gracias.

Shaina, cruzada de brazos y recargada sobre la pared cerca de la puerta observaba toda la escena y comenzó a reírse en silencio al percatarse del regalo y su significado en la antigüedad.

\- Creo que es hora de irme, yo me haré cargo de esas pobres chicas un par de días más.

\- Shaina, espera, ya te dije que estoy bien – Marin hizo el intentó de levantarse pero Aioria la detuvo.

\- No seas necia, haz caso a Shaina y descansa un día más por lo menos.

\- Ya lo escuchaste, es un santo dorado y nuestro superior, debes obedecer, además, hay muchas cosas que quiero enseñarles a esas chicas.

\- Procura no matarlas – Dijo Aioria con cierta ironía.

\- Lo intentaré, una vez más te la encargo Aioria. Vendré después para seguir con esa charla tan interesante, cuídate Marin – Acto seguido salió de la cabaña cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez a solas, cierto ambiente de nerviosismo invadió a los dos santos allí, por su parte, Marin no quería que los sentimientos que tenía por el joven se desbordaran de repente en alguna acción, en un gesto o en alguna frase y diera pie a un mal entendido con él, quería sellar esas sensaciones que le producía el tenerlo cerca. A su vez, el león dorado tras esa fachada seria y rígida era un manojo de nervios, pues recordaba el día anterior y lo que le había dicho en voz alta mientras ella dormía.

\- Y ¿cómo…

\- Yo…-

Ambos se interrumpieron al hablar al mismo tiempo, fue entonces que ella le dio pie a que fuera primero.

\- Y ¿cómo estás?

\- Ya se los dije a ti y a Shaina, estoy bien.

\- Bueno, es que, realmente recibiste un gran impacto ayer aunque haya sido un entrenamiento – dijo mientras arrastraba una silla para sentarse frente a Marin.

\- No tienes por qué tratarme como a una niña – dijo con enfado al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe de la cama, sus piernas aún algo entumecidas le fallaron y se fue de frente.

Aioria de un movimiento ya estaba parado y listo para sostenerla y así lo hizo, la ayudó a estabilizarse para ponerse de pie sin dejar de sostenerla, lo que provocó que la distancia entre ambos fuera casi inexistente al quedar frente a frente. Marin volteó su rostro a él para encontrarse con una severa mirada que parecía reprenderla pero que en un instante se tornó dulce y amable como siempre la había recordado para ella.

\- Tú te preocupas por todos pero no dejas que nadie se preocupe por ti.

\- No es nece... – sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el tacto de la mano de Aioria sobre sus cabellos.

\- Déjame ser… quien se preocupe y cuide de ti.

Al escucharlo, la joven guerrera se quedó pasmada, una cálida sensación brotó en su interior y ahora sentía que la envolvía por completo, lo miró fijamente, ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada en sus ojos, la misma que la había sacado de concentración el día anterior y la misma que últimamente le quitaba el aliento cada vez que le miraba de frente; hipnotizante, paralizante, era el efecto sobre su cuerpo. Los ojos del león siempre habían sido sinceros, no sabían mentir y entonces lo supo, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero…

\- Nadie te lo ha pedido – le apartó los brazos de una manera seca y violenta. Caminó para alejarse él - no necesito de ti ni de tus cuidados, desde que llegué aquí he aprendido a sobrevivir sola y no tiene porque ser diferente – el tono que usó nunca lo había usado con él, ni siquiera con Seiya cuando se enojaba por sus travesuras.

Aioria se limitó a quedarse parado y en silencio. Nunca esperó esa reacción de su parte, mucho menos esas palabras. La atmósfera cambió a un ambiente pesado y de incomodidad, se hizo un silencio que si bien llevaba unos segundos, parecían ya horas.

\- Así que por favor vete, no quiero que te hagas ideas equivocadas ni que hagas cosas que no te he pedido.

Las palabras frías de Marin rompieron el silencio y algo más. El santo se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta y abandonó la casa sin decir palabra pero la sombra de decepción en su rostro era más que suficiente.

Una vez que se encontró sola en medio de la habitación apretó los puños y los dientes con tal furia por lo que había hecho, se arrancó la máscara estrellándola contra la pared al lanzarla. Estaba al borde del llanto por la rabia pero hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlarse. Se repitió mil y un veces "es mejor así, es mejor así".

Giró la vista hacia la mesa donde yacían las manzanas, tomó una entre sus manos, se la llevó a la boca y la mordió, la degustó y sonrió con amargura mientras pesadas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían al vacío.

\- Sí…es mejor así.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola…de nuevo :D. Pues he aquí el cap. 3, es un poco corto, pero en cierta forma de transición, Gracias a Shaina de Aries quien en las notas de su más reciente fic "Dulce Veneno" explicó el significado de las manzanas rojas en la antigua Grecia, al parecer los jóvenes regalaban este fruto a su interés amoroso, cuando leí el dato ya había escrito este cap. Así que solo integré la referencia a cuando Shaina se percata del regalo. Gracias por sus reviews, espero más. Bueno, nos leemos muy pronto.**


	4. IV Orgullo

**Capítulo IV. Orgullo.**

Varios días habían pasado después de aquél incidente en la cabaña. Ninguno de los dos se había visto después de eso. Varias veces Aioria había querido buscarla para hablar, pero se detenía a medio camino y se volvía por donde había venido, en parte era por su gran orgullo y en parte era por la incertidumbre sobre qué era lo que iba a decirle. Después de la reacción de ese día, no tenía la suficiente certeza ni la confianza de encararla, mucho menos de si debía o no contarle lo que sentía o como se sentía por ella de un tiempo a acá; por su parte, Marin había estado pensando y pensando, dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza y siempre llegaba al mismo callejón sin salida; también hubo momentos en los que caminando sin darse cuenta, sus pies la llevaban en dirección al templo de Leo para luego retornar sobre sus pasos.

Era una noche calurosa, de esas que solía haber en el santuario, al parecer nadie podía dormir por la alta temperatura, pues se escuchaba mucho movimiento en los alrededores para ser tan tarde.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Una voz a sus espaldas lo sacó del ensimismamiento en el que estaba. Sentado en las escalinatas de su templo, el león dorado miraba fijo al cielo cuando fue sorprendido, giró la cabeza para mirar quien era.

-Ah, eres tú, ¿atraviesas tan tranquilo mi templo sin anunciarte? Vaya que eres insolente, Milo.

-Y tú, vaya que estás en las nubes que ni siquiera sentiste mi presencia ni mi cosmo al anunciarme.

Aioria se limitó solo a bufar con enfado regresando la vista al firmamento. Milo caminó escalinatas abajo para quedar frente a este y le observó con curiosidad.

-Tienes la cara de más pocos amigos que te he visto desde que te conozco, creo.

-Métete en tus propios asuntos Milo.

-¿Qué te pasa? No es que me importe, pero hacía mucho que no te veía así, además, llevas casi dos semana encerrado aquí, ya ni siquiera bajas a los entrenamientos, ya pareces Shaka .

El escorpión soltó una carcajada lo que desató la furia del león quien le lanzó una mirada aterradora y feroz al joven frente a él, si sus ojos hubiesen sido dagas, Milo ahora tendría una clavada en la garganta y otra en el pecho.

-¿Quieres que te rompa la cara a puñetazos? – Escupió Aioria levantando la voz lleno de ira.

-Me parece bien, ¿por qué no nos rompemos la cara mañana en el entrenamiento? Últimamente se ha vuelto aburrido sin ti, Mu siempre está jugando conmigo con su telequinesis y Aldebarán siempre se restringe, pero tú y yo somos iguales, la paciencia no es una de nuestras virtudes.

-Hum, tal vez.

\- Y ¿vas a contarme que te tiene así? Las pocas veces que te he visto sonreír son cuando estás o platicas con Marin, al parecer es la única que siempre ha sabido el secreto para controlar la furia del león – volvió a soltar la carcajada.

Aioria no contestó ante eso, pero Milo tenía razón, Marin era la única que lograba apaciguar su alma de alguna manera.

-Las mujeres son complicadas, pero lo son más los sentimientos – Le contestó Aioria.

Milo se vio sorprendido por aquella respuesta, no sabía muy bien que quería decir con eso.

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso, pero, mujeres y sentimientos en conjunto son dos cosas que no son para gente como nosotros, eso es lo que sé.

-Tal vez tienes razón – le replicó Aioria sin siquiera voltear a verlo en toda la conversación.

-Bien, no olvides nuestro acuerdo de rompernos la cara mañana, espero que no te quedes dormido – Milo volvió a reírse juguetonamente mientras regresaba a su templo.

-No para gente como nosotros ¿eh?, sí, tal vez es mejor así.

Aioria suspiró largo y profundo para luego levantarse, subir los escalones y perderse en la oscuridad de su templo.

Al mismo tiempo en dirección opuesta, Marin observaba las estrellas como tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-Ya están hechos los grupos, vamos.

Esa noche estaba de guardia junto con Shaina.

-Marin, ¿me escuchaste?

-¿Alguna vez te has imaginado una vida fuera de aquí?

-¿Tú sí?

-A veces, pero es difícil, no conozco otra cosa que ser un santo y pelear por Athena, es solo que…olvídalo – la pelirroja se giró para darle la cara a una confundida Shaina que la miraba con una ceja enarcada tras su máscara.

-Ah, ya sé, Aioria.

Marin meneó la cabeza y levantó una mano en señal de negativa.

-No voy decirte que hacer, siempre me has parecido una mujer sensata y razonable, pero no puedes seguir huyendo, si intuyes que él siente algo por ti también, creo que ambos deben hablarlo.

-No. Eso sería…no, es mejor que yo ponga distancia de por medio.

-¿Quieres que termine odiándote? – El tono de voz de Shaina cambió a uno de reclamo - ¿sabes lo que yo daría porque el hombre que amo sintiera lo mismo por mí? – Marin sabía de quien hablaba, sabía bien la situación de su compañera con su antiguo alumno.

Con la mirada clavada en el suelo le contestó.

-Tal vez si él me odiara sería más fácil para mí dejar de sentir esto.

\- Marin de Águila, eres una mujer extraña, realmente no te comprendo – La de Ofiuco se dio la vuelta un tanto molesta y Marin la siguió para comenzar la vigilancia nocturna.

Los primeros rayos de luz asomaban por las zarpadas montañas que rodeaban el santuario desvaneciendo la oscuridad remanente de la noche para dar paso a una nueva mañana, indicando también que el tiempo de la guardia nocturna había terminado. Había sido una vigilia larga como ninguna otra para el santo femenino de Águila, el cansancio y agotamiento del cual había sido presa no era físico sino mental y emocional, el cual ya tenía días acumulándose como polvo en un objeto dejado a la intemperie y estaba haciendo mella en su desempeño diario. Al término del informe y las instrucciones al cambio de guardia ambas guerreras de plata se despidieron para dirigirse a sus aposentos a descansar. En su camino a casa, Marin decidió dar un rodeo por el anfiteatro, había escuchado el rumor de que Aioria no estaba asistiendo a los entrenamientos con sus demás compañeros y quiso averiguarlo por ella misma como era su costumbre.

-Parece que aún es muy temprano.

Se dijo al entrar en la arena y encontrarla vacía, así que la atravesó para salir por el lado opuesto. A la mitad de su camino distinguió a alguien apoyado de espalda contra uno de los arcos de salida, el corazón le dio un salto, le reconoció de inmediato y se detuvo de golpe, habían pasado ya casi 10 días de no verse y no sabía cómo reaccionarían el uno con el otro si se topaban y el nerviosismo la invadió. Con la mente en blanco de si debía regresar o encararlo, se limitó a observarle en silencio desde el punto donde se encontraba. Estaba colocándose los vendajes en las manos para el entrenamiento, parecía tan serio y concentrado con esa expresión con el ceño fruncido que bien le conocía y sin embargo parecía un niño pequeño batallando con algo tan simple y la escena le arrancó una sonrisa. Decidió pasar frente a él para ver que sucedía.

\- Buenos días. El primer vendaje siempre es hacia la muñeca.

Pasando de largo le dijo en un tono seco. Aioria al escuchar la voz dejó lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la mirada en busca de ella quien ni siquiera se detuvo un instante.

-¡Marin, espera! - levantando la voz la llamó pero esta hizo caso omiso y fue tras ella tratando de alcanzarle con un brazo, pero en ese instante Milo apareció gritándole haciéndole voltear y no pudo detenerla.

-¡Aioria! Ah, ahí estás, pensé que no vendrías - Milo se apresuró a alcanzarle - ¿esa era Marin? - dijo al medio distinguirla a lo lejos.

El de Leo con una fúrica expresión en la mirada le contestó - siempre tan inoportuno, voy a disfrutar romperte la cara - y se dirigió a la arena.

Al abrirse la puerta, el crujido de la madera se escuchó en toda la cabaña, entró y se dirigió a su lecho, se retiró máscara y se tumbó boca arriba con la mirada perdida en el techo recordando lo que acababa de suceder, el recuerdo de Aioria batallando con su vendaje le volvió a arrancar una sonrisa.  
-Tonto - susurró.

Pese a que deseaba detenerse a ayudarlo como en otras ocasiones, decidió no hacerlo y eso le pesaba. Trató de pegar el ojo pero le fue imposible y decidió ir a practicar un poco y cansarse para poder dormir.

El anfiteatro se llenaba poco a poco, pues se corrió rápido la voz de que había 4 santos dorados reunidos para entrenar y nadie quería perderse el espectáculo. Mu y Aldebarán hicieron acto de presencia ante la invitación de Milo.

\- Aioria, por fin reapareces - profirió Aldebarán saludando y sonriendo.

\- Y bien ¿comenzamos gato? - El Escorpión incitó al de Leo sabiendo que odiaba que le llamara así.  
-Esto no va a terminar bien- dijo Mu sentándose en las gradas junto a Tauro - ¡No hagan tonterías!- les gritó a ambos en la arena.

-¿Estás listo para comer polvo Milo?

\- Hum, solo si tú estás listo para suplicar por mi piedad.

Y a la velocidad de un rayo ambos se lanzaron al ataque, el duelo había comenzado arrancando el clamor de los espectadores.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola, hola, pues he aquí el cap. 4, seguimos con los conflictos personales, espero salten el bache pronto :P.**

 **Gracias a los que me han dejado sus reviews recientes, Shaina de Aries, Saint Lu, JakiSanz, Utopia 153, Dany. Nos leemos muy pronto, el cap. 5 dará un buen giro, tómenlo como spoiler.**

 **Bye-bye.**


	5. Tacto

**Capitulo V. Tacto.**

En la arena volaban puños y patadas a la velocidad de la luz, ambos tenían buena técnica en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cada que uno asestaba un golpe al otro, incitaban más su espíritu de pelea. No muy lejos del lugar, Marin estaba haciendo lo propio cuando sintió el cosmo de Aioria, tenía muchas ganas de ir a verle, disfrutaba tanto el verlo pelear, siempre hacía que su corazón danzara de emoción, pero reprimió su fuerte deseo.

Jadeando de cansancio y sudando, ninguno quería abandonar, ambos guerreros eran de sangre caliente, sin paciencia y de pocos estribos, así que el combate de entrenamiento se fue haciendo más y más intenso hasta que perdieron la noción de los límites y con su cosmo enardecido dieron pie a casi iniciar una guerra de mil días.

\- Te lo dije, esto no iba a acabar bien - una expresión de preocupación cruzó el rostro de Mu -vamos Aldebarán, hay que detenerlos.

Aldebarán asintió con la cabeza y ambos saltaron a la arena a detenerlos.  
Aioria y Milo se abalanzaron a atacarse con sus mejores técnicas que no prestaron atención cuando los otros 2 encendieron su cosmo y les atacaron para detenerlos, el choque de poderes los desbalanceó y terminó por arrojarlos en dirección contraria uno del otro.  
Un gran estallido se sintió por todo el lugar, todos los presentes asombrados no podían creer lo que había pasado.  
Una vez terminado el combate, los soldados y aprendices allí reunidos abandonaron el lugar intercambiando impresiones y corriendo la voz de lo presenciado.  
Marin al sentir el enorme estallido de cosmo se le escapó un "Aioria" de los labios lleno de preocupación y decidió ir a ver qué había pasado. En el camino se encontró con un par de soldados que parecían venir de allí.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la arena?!- les cuestionó preocupada.  
\- El señor Aioria y el señor Milo estaban entrenando pero el asunto se les fue de las manos y casi desatan una guerra de mil días pero el señor Mu y el señor Aldebarán lograron detenerlos a tiempo.  
\- ¿Y Cómo está Aio...ambos?  
\- Estaban inconcientes y muy lastimados, el señor Mu y el señor Aldebarán se los llevaron a sus respectivos templos.

Marin les hizo una reverencia en señal de gracias y se dirigió rápidamente a las 12 casas del zodiaco.

El corazón se le encogió y el estómago se le hizo un nudo al haber escuchado que Aioria estaba muy lastimado.  
Dentro del quinto templo, Mu llevaba a un muy aturdido Aioria a su habitación mientras Aldebarán tomaba rumbo a Escorpio para hacer lo mismo con Milo.  
Una vez dentro de los privados de Leo, el jóven carnero ayudaba a su compañero a recostarse.

-¿En qué diablos estaban pensando ustedes dos? Athena debería sancionarlos por imprudentes.  
\- Nada hubiera pasado porque hubiera derrotado al bicho en un parpadeo, no seas paranoico Mu.

Aioria estaba molesto, parecía "león enjaulado".  
Se quitó con dificultad su prenda superior dejando al descubierto su torso con moretones, algunos rasguños y una herida abierta y sangrante cerca de su hombro derecho. Tenía el labio roto y un feo golpe en la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Dónde tienes el desinfectante? - le preguntó Mu.  
-No te molestes, estoy bien, gracias por traerme pero no necesito nada más- le contestó en un tono de fastidio.

Mu ignorándolo olímpicamente cogió un tazón del bureau para llenarlo con agua y salió del cuarto. Marin apareció en la entrada del templo jadeando de cansancio, pues había corrido hasta allí, entró, atravezó rápido el pasillo principal y se dirigió hacia la habitación privada cuando se topó con Mu quien traía el agua. La peliroja se sobresaltó pues no lo esperaba.

\- Marin, llegas en buen momento para apaciguar a la fiera dentro de esa habitación.  
\- Mu ¿qué fue lo que pasó?  
\- Aioria y Milo entrenando pero se les calentó la cabeza de más y se les fue de las manos.  
Marin exhaló pesadamente, mientras Mu le pasaba el tazón con agua y un paño limpio.  
\- Creo que tú serás mejor recibida allí adentro que yo - le dijo con una sonrisa -iré a ver cómo le va a Aldebarán con Milo.

Marin solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y vio desaparecer a Aries por el pasillo.  
Se encaminó a la habitación y se quedó parada en la entrada observando la imagen de un Aioria sentado sobre la cama mirando fijamente hacia la ventana por donde entraban los rayos del sol que iluminaban su rostro medio cubierto por sus revueltos rizos rubios y su fuerte y ancho torso desnudo.

Encontró dicha imagen tan embelesante como provocativa que sintió sonrojarse tras su máscara y apartó la mirada un tanto apenada.

Respiró hondo y entró. Aioria sin apartar la vista de la ventana y pensando que era Mu le dijo:

-Ya te dije que no es necesario Mu.  
-Lo siento pero no soy Mu.

El griego giró la vista rápidamente al escuchar la réplica y se sobresaltó con sorpresa.  
-M…Marin...-balbuceó.  
-Esa sí soy yo - le dijo colocando el tazón sobre el bureau.

Tomó el paño, lo sumergió en el agua, lo exprimió y se giró hacia él; comenzó a limpiar la sangre de sus heridas comenzando con la grande en su hombro. Ambos en silencio y absoluta seriedad, hasta que él se decidió primero.

-Pensé que ya no volverías a hablarme.  
-Continuaré con tu rostro, necesito una silla.

El santo se recorrió y le hizo un espacio a la orilla de la cama, ella dudó un instante pero aceptó y se sentó a su lado, se estiró para enjuagar el paño y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro con mucho tacto para no lastimarlo, soltó un fuerte suspiro y habló.

-Lo siento, me porté grosera contigo cuando solo querías ayudarme, fui una necia.  
-Un poco- le contestó él con una sonrisa.  
-Pero tú, eres un inconsciente, un terco, un atrabancado, un arrebatado y mira como te han dejado- le reprendió con cierto enfado.  
\- Deberías ver a Milo- soltó una carcajada.  
\- Los dos son unos necios.

Levantó la vista y se encontró de lleno con la de él, de repente se percató de lo cerca que le tenía y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, él no dejaba de mirarla, eso la ponía más nerviosa. Bajó sus manos hacia su pecho para terminar la limpieza y al momento de sentir el contacto con su piel sintió como una descarga le atravesaba el cuerpo y apartó los ojos de él y terminó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Dónde está el botiquín?  
-En aquella alacena- le señaló con el dedo.

Se levantó y fue por el, hizo a un lado el tazón del agua y colocó el botiquín, lo abrió y sacó el desinfectante, unas gasas y unas vendas. Tomó el desinfectante, lo abrió y volvió al lado de Aioria quien la miró con una expresión de temor.

-¿Le tienes miedo a esto pero no a casi matarte a golpes con Milo?  
-Es...diferente...no seas tan ruda ¿quieres?  
-Ahora ya no pareces tan valiente señor de Leo.

Marin se burló y con una gasa empapada del líquido se lo aplicó en el hombro. Aioria siseó la lengua, apretó los ojos y los dientes y dejó escapar un quejido de dolor. Ella no se detuvo y volvió a aplicarle un poco más, de reojo lo miró para ver que expresión ponía y vio como se aferró con la otra mano a las sábanas tensando sus músculos del brazo y sus pectorales marcándolos completamente. Un calor le recorrió de oreja a oreja encendiendo sus mejillas y se encontró a si misma mordiéndose el labio.

"Marin, ¡por los dioses! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Concéntrate!" se reprendió mentalmente y apartó la mirada para fijarla sobre la herida solamente. Pasó de su hombro a su rostro, le desinfectó la herida de la sien y pasó a la del labio. Con sumo cuidado le tomó la mejilla con una mano y prosiguió.

-No vayas a moverte - le suplicó.

Sus intentos de concentrarse solo en las heridas parecían inútiles pues su mente se trasladó a imaginar cómo se sentiría el besar aquellos tibios labios, a que le sabrían, que le harían sentir. Nuevamente se percató de lo cerca que tenía el rostro de Aioria, tanto que sintió el contacto de su respirar sobre la máscara y tragó saliva.  
Aioria por su parte, sin dejar de mirarla un instante le tomó la mano que le sostenía la mejilla y la llevó entre las suyas.

-Tienes… buenas manos para curar, nunca te lo había dicho. Tu tacto es gentil pero firme – mientras se lo decía le acariciaba los dedos con suavidad.  
-...Ah...es bueno... saberlo- le contestó a duras penas.

\- Pero aún no se termina aunque ya pasó la peor parte - trató de romper la tensión que se había creado y apartó rápido la mano de entre las suyas.

Hábilmente le colocó los vendajes donde era necesario para terminar.

-Bueno, ahora sí, ya está.  
-Gracias.  
-Ya...debo irme.  
-Te acompa...- Aioria se vio interrumpido por el dedo índice de Marin sobre su frente.  
-No vas a ningún lugar, prométeme que te quedarás aquí a descansar.  
Él asintió.  
-¿Es... - Delicadamente deslizó su dedo por la frente, dibujando el contorno de su nariz, bajó por ella hasta terminar en sus labios en una acción casi erótica - ...una promesa?  
Apartó el dedo de sus labios y él sin palabras, volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Ambos estaban tan inmersos en esa atmósfera tan íntima que estaban compartiendo que no se percataron que alguien observaba la escena completa desde afuera de la habitación.  
Después de un breve instante Marin dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del cuarto no sin antes darle una última mirada.

-Volveré más tarde - Y se marchó.  
Llegando a la entrada principal para abandonar el recinto, una voz detrás de una columna se dejó escuchar.  
-Me alegra mucho que ambos se hayan encontrado es esta vida, pero tengan mucho cuidado de la frágil línea que están cruzando.

Marin sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía por la espalda, pues de inmediato supo a que se refería. La voz prosiguió.

-Te lo digo a ti porque sé que de los dos, tú eres la más razonable. No me gustaría ver a ninguno sufrir innecesariamente cuando el momento llegue. Es un consejo.  
-Te lo agradezco mucho Mu, lo tendré en cuenta, pero, no sé de que hablas - con la seriedad que caracterizaba al santo de plata le respondió y siguió su camino.

La observó descender los escalones y perderse al entrar en Cáncer mientras él se adentraba de nuevo en Leo. Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación se encontró con un Aioria tranquilo, embelesado, no quedaba ni rastro del fiero carácter con el que se había comportado toda la mañana.

\- Puedo ver que ya estás más tranquilo.  
\- Mu, ¿dónde estabas?  
-Ayudando con Milo. Creo que fue buena idea haber hecho el cambio con Marin.  
Aioria solo sonrió.  
\- Me voy entonces, si necesitas algo...  
-No te molestes, Marin vendrá más tarde - Leo le interrumpió. Su voz denotaba cierto entusiasmo - Gracias de todos modos Mu - después de eso se recostó dispuesto a dormir un rato.  
\- Ya veo - Mu profirió por lo bajo y se retiró del lugar. No dijo nada más al respecto pero tenía esa expresión de seriedad, la que siempre ponía cuando se daba cuenta de las situaciones y sin decir más se retiró del lugar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Buena semana tengan todos. Un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, quise que las cosas se empezaran a mover un poco más aquí, la tensión de la cercanía es inevitable, siempre me ha gustado jugar con ese elemento XDD. Gracias por sus reviews.**


	6. VI Alcohol

**Capítulo VI. Alcohol.**

Dentro de su cabaña, Marin daba vueltas tumbada sobre la cama. Después de abandonar los 12 templos se dirigió directa a su hogar para descansar pero sus intentos por pegar el ojo eran inútiles. Recapitulando, no había dormido nada desde que su guardia terminó y de verdad estaba exhausta pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y la interacción con el santo de Leo esa mañana era la causa principal. No podía sacarse la imagen de aquel hombre de cabellos rizados de la mente ni la sensación de su cálida piel bajo sus dedos. Al evocar el recuerdo, esa sensación de hormigueo en su estómago se hacía presente y su corazón se aceleraba.

\- ¿Qué diablos me sucede? - se reprendió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Se dio por vencida y se levantó a darse un baño para despejar su mente.  
Cuando hubo terminado se sentía un poco más tranquila, se preparó algo de comer y mientras degustaba recordó que le había prometido regresar a verlo más tarde. ¿Debería ir o no? no sabía qué hacer. Eran cerca de las 6 ya y conociendo su impaciencia era capaz de bajar de su templo en ese estado a buscarla y decidió aventurarse.

Por su parte, Aioria caminaba de un lado a otro de su templo, desesperado, impaciente, casi ni había tocado los alimentos llevados por las doncellas esa tarde. Y aunque herido y adolorido eso no le importaba, quería verla, necesitaba verla y se resolvió a no esperar más e ir a buscarla pero entonces un cosmo se anunció de pronto.

\- Gato, pensé que habías muerto esta mañana - se escuchó por el pasillo, era el santo de Escorpio.

Una sombra de decepción cruzó el rostro de Aioria quien inmediatamente frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto pues sus planes acababan de ser frustrados.

\- Si no fuera porque no me gusta aprovecharme de los caídos, te haría pedazos Milo.

El Escorpión rió burlescamente.  
\- ¿A caso ibas de salida? mírate, apenas podrías bajar los escalones.  
\- Pues tú no te quedas atrás, pareces momia con tantos vendajes.

Milo hizo una mueca de desagrado - Es culpa de Aldebarán, es un buen tipo pero tiene unas manos torpes. Veo que no te fue tan mal con Mu, tal vez la próxima te lo cambie.  
\- Te equivocas, Mu no...  
\- Muchachos, ¿siguen vivos?

Ambos Griegos se vieron interrumpidos por otro cosmo y una grave voz acercándose desde la entrada.  
Era Aldebarán, quien había subido desde Tauro para saludar a los heridos.

\- Hablábamos de ti - le dijo Aioria - y de las quejas de Milo por tus malos vendajes.  
Una estridente carcajada salió de la garganta del gran toro.  
\- Perdón por eso, Milo.

Los tres hombres rieron pero a dos de ellos les dolieron las costillas.  
A un paso de la entrada y sin hacer acto de presencia con su cosmo, una femenina silueta escuchaba la ruidosa y alegre charla, sobre todo las nada discretas risas de Aldebarán. Se dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos. Escucharlo reír a él fue suficiente para quitarle un gran peso de encima y saber que estaba bien. No encontró prudente interrumpir una reunión de camaradas dorados solo por su capricho de verle.

La amena charla entre aquellos tres santos se prolongó más de lo que se esperaba y de una manera peculiar.  
Terminaron bebiéndose toda una jarra de vino cuando solo por cortesía Aioria les invitó algo de beber.  
Los efectos del añejado néctar surtieron el doble de estragos en Milo y Aioria, pues sus algo agotados y adoloridos cuerpos no se encontraban en óptimas condiciones.  
El joven león no dejaba de dirigir la vista en dirección de la entrada y cada que lo hacía ponía una expresión melancólica que no tardó en ser captada por el santo de Escorpio en cuyos azules ojos brillaba el efecto del vino.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? - lo sorprendió de repente con esa pregunta.  
\- No. ¿A quién podría esperar a estas horas? - le contestó enojado un tanto arrastrando las palabras por el alcohol.  
Milo, con las mejillas y la nariz enrojecidas por el calor del vino decidió molestarlo un poco más.  
\- No sé, a una "doncella" que atienda tus "heridas" esta noche.

-¡Marin no es una "doncella" de esas! - con la furia de un león embravecido estrelló su copa contra la pared y se levantó amenazante de su sillón.  
\- ¿Marin? ¿De qué demonios...? ¡Aioria estás ebrio! y ¡no me amenaces!- Milo no se acobardó y se levantó de su lugar encarándolo.

De pronto, la gran figura de Aldebarán se hizo presente en medio de ambos.

\- Ya fue suficiente. El vino se les ha subido a la cabeza. Creo que es mejor que todos nos vayamos a descansar, si ocurriera algo como lo de esta mañana no sería capaz de detenerlos sin la ayuda de Mu. Vamos Milo, te acompaño a la salida.

Tomó a Milo por los hombros y lo empujó hacia la salida. Este, con cara de enojo no pudo negarse, en su andar levantó un adolorido brazo para despedirse.

\- Adiós gato, estás ebrio y loco.

Aioria se tumbó sobre el sillón de nuevo, ni siquiera había reparado en las palabras que habían salido de su boca en el altercado, comenzó a sentirse un tanto mareado y con sueño. Aldebarán apareció una vez más en la estancia.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Aioria?  
\- Sí, solo me siento cansado, perdón, no sé ni lo que dije - en un tono mucho más calmado le contestó.  
-Jajaja, de acuerdo, que descanses - le dijo el de Tauro dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro a lo que Aioria respondió con una mueca de dolor y abandonó el quinto templo. Aioria suspiró fuerte y se retiró a su habitación.

Noche tranquila, bastante quieta a decir verdad, ideal para dormir sin restricciones y descansar de las actividades del día, un cielo cubierto de estrellas brillantes y una luna resplandeciente eran los vigías velando por el descanso del Santuario.  
Sin embargo, había alguien que no disfrutaba de los placeres de Morfeo esa noche. Nuevamente el santo de Águila no podía dormir, a pesar de que lo había escuchado hablar bastante animado por la tarde, estaba esa maldita necesidad de verlo, escucharlo y sentirlo cerca que la estaba consumiendo últimamente.

"¿Y si fuera ahora...?" pensaba. Mientras le cruzaba esa idea, las palabras de Mu resonaron fuerte en su cabeza, él tenía razón y sonaban totalmente lógicas para ella, pero, había algo más que la impulsaba y parecía ser más fuerte que su razón que siempre la había guiado.  
Y así, motivada por ese impulso, abandonó su cama y su casa y se dirigió al que parecía ser el origen de dicho capricho irracional.

Se aventuró a cruzar por las casas zodiacales, temió toparse con el carnero en Aries pero al parecer estaba vacía, se anunció en Tauro pero no obtuvo ni réplica, de ahí en adelante no había guardián; al salir de Cáncer vaciló si debía continuar, así que elaboró un plan rápido, si Aioria estaba despierto todavía, solo le preguntaría como estaba y si no necesitaba algo y saldría de allí, y si estaba dormido ya, ni siquiera entraría al templo, "sí, eso haré" se dijo.

Una vez que se adentró en el recinto no percibió ningún cosmo lo que la hizo pensar que ya estaba dormido, no quiso elevar el propio para anunciarse y despertarlo, dio la vuelta para regresar como había dicho pero al final terminó yendo hacia la habitación, su cerebro se desconectó y solo su deseo de verlo la guió.

La puerta estaba de par en par y una lámpara de aceite iluminaba tenuemente el interior, con mucho tiento caminó hacia la cama, él estaba allí, boca arriba, ni siquiera había destendido las sábanas, solo se había acostado y quedado dormido.  
En cada paso que daba hacia él, su corazón se agitaba más y más como las olas del mar en una noche de luna llena.

Cuando llegó al borde y lo vio ahí dormido se quedó embelesada observándole, a sus ojos le parecía tan perfecto y un cálido sentimiento la envolvió de lleno; se agachó muy despacio para que su rostro quedara más cerca del suyo y muy delicadamente le apartó el cabello despeinado que le caía sobre la frente. Quiso acariciarle el rostro pero no se atrevió y todo quedó en un intento de sus dedos simulando el toque por encima de su piel.

\- Me pregunto si deseas mis labios tanto como yo deseo los tuyos...

Con un dedo y muy suavemente para que no él no se diera cuenta y despertara, dibujó el contorno de sus labios. Cerró los ojos y suspiró por lo bajo.

-No tienes una idea de cuánto.

Marin abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con un Aioria despierto que la miraba. Nunca esperó que despertara, le conocía por dormilón. Se quedó petrificada sin saber que hacer o que decir.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto?  
\- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación y al pie de mi cama?  
\- Yo...pues...es que...sí, eso, vine a ver como seguías y...  
\- Y...?

Aioria se levantó haciendo retroceder a Marin que estaba sumida en un parloteo sin sentido y lleno de nerviosismo, caminó siguiéndola hasta arrinconarla en una esquina de la habitación. Tan pronto como sintió la fría loza del muro contra su espalda supo que no tenía salida y tragó saliva.

Con la vista hacia el piso y nerviosa buscaba una salida, levantó la cabeza solo para encontrarse con uno de los brazos de Aioria contra la pared tapándole su posible ruta de escape, entonces no tuvo otra opción que encararlo.

\- Me decías.

\- Yo…

Fue lo único que su mente le dio para articular con sus labios, la tenía en blanco. Guardó silencio, pues no tenía caso buscar frases o palabras, no las tenía. La cercanía del santo comenzó a acelerar su pulso y su respiración, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y rapidez dentro de su pecho. Sus ojos tras la máscara estaban fijos en los de él.

El griego terminó por cerrar aún más la distancia a escasos centímetros o tal vez milímetros, tanto que ella pudo sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, mismo calor que terminó por contagiarla y ascendió hasta sus mejillas, pudo sentir como su cara ardía en un instante. Su mirada viajaba de sus ojos a sus labios, de sus labios a su torso y volvía a sus ojos de nuevo.

Por su parte, el joven no dejaba de clavarle la feroz mirada a aquel rostro de metal, como queriendo penetrarlo, destruirlo y ver más allá.

\- Hueles a alcohol ¿has bebido?

Él se limitó a sonreírle pícaramente y con la mano que tenía libre llegó hasta coger uno de sus rojizos mechones con sus dedos.

\- Así que… ¿te preguntas si deseo tus labios?

\- Yo no dije tal cosa, apártate por favor, estás ebrio y esto no… es… correcto.

\- Es cierto, no es correcto y aquí estás.

La guerrera quería escapar de aquél hombre pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sus piernas parecían clavadas al piso, era inútil.

La mano de Aioria pasó de su cabello a la máscara y deslizó su índice por todo su contorno hasta llegar al mentón y subió hasta los labios, cuando lo hizo, un suspiro se le escapó a Marin de los verdaderos.

\- Sí, los deseo, deseo tus labios, deseo mirar tus ojos, tu rostro…

Sin darle tiempo a digerir todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que le había dicho y lo que estaba haciendo, el joven besó aquellos labios falsos.

Al sentir la tibieza de aquel tan anhelado contacto a través del metal, Marin cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar pero se mordió los labios para no dejarlo escapar y que Aioria le escuchara.

Por instinto su cuerpo reaccionó y lo empujó con ambas manos golpeándole el pecho expulsando un poco de cosmo; Aioria sintió el impacto sobre sus heridas y torció la boca en una mueca de dolor. El empujón fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarlo de ella y hacerlo caer de sentaderas al pie de la cama.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Marin se quedó inmóvil, Aioria recuperándose la miró desde el suelo con seriedad, pero antes de que alguno pronunciara palabra, ella abandonó la habitación en silencio, se dirigió a la entrada principal del quinto templo y abandonó las 12 casas.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6, ahí la llevamos XDDD. Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, me preguntan si habrá cosas acaloradas entre estos dos y puedo decirles que... Sí, pasarán cosas hot en su momento (º/-/º).**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, nos vemos la próxima semana si no suceden imprevistos, Bye-Bye.**


	7. Chapter VII Disculpas

**Capítulo VII. Disculpas.**

-No...Puedo...más...  
-Calla, que te va a escuchar.

Ersha calló a Melina antes de que Marin las escuchara y las pusiera a hacer mil flexiones más de castigo, en eso su compañera Nerissa les hizo una señal de aviso.

-Allí viene.  
-¿Creen que no las puedo escuchar quejarse? bien, 500 flexiones más.  
-¡¿Qué?!

Respingaron las tres al unísono.

\- A callar o serán mil.

El sol poniéndose tras las escarpadas montañas de los alrededores indicaba el paso de estafeta al anochecer, en condiciones normales el santo de Águila no cedería tregua, pero hoy ni ayer eran como todos los días.

\- Suficiente por hoy, me pagarán las que deben mañana.  
\- ¿Cenará con nosotras, maestra? - inquirió Nerissa.  
-No, hoy no.

Sin más explicación que esa, la pelirroja se dirigió directo a su cabaña.  
Una vez allí, se quitó la máscara y las prendas y fue directo a darse un baño, mientras dejaba que el agua aliviará su cansado cuerpo, su mente no le daba tregua, seguía regresando 2 noches atrás al templo de Leo.

Aquella noche, al salir de dicho recinto, muy apenas pudo abandonar las casas restantes cuesta abajo, casi inmediatamente de abandonar Aries, sus rodillas flaquearon pero la adrenalina en su sangre la hizo llegar a su morada. Tenía el corazón en la garganta, no era angustia su sentir, pero si temor de querer repetir la experiencia y querer ir más lejos.

Una Marin ida y ensimismada bajo el chorro del agua solo podía pensar en una sola cosa desde esa noche: Aioria.  
Aioria y el agradable calor que emanaba de su cuerpo masculino que parecía esculpido por los Dioses; Aioria y la tibieza de sus labios sobre los suyos de metal.

En un reflejo, se llevó los dedos a sus labios y cerró los ojos para evocar la sensación, que si bien no había sido del todo real, si había sido de lo más inesperada como placentera.  
Volviendo en sí, presa de la culpa, había otro problema; no le había visto desde entonces de nuevo.

Salió del baño y se preparó algo para cenar, sentada a la mesa recordó aquellas veces en que la compañía del santo habían hecho de la cena su hora preferida del día, esos recuerdos se vieron empañados por las súbitas preguntas que saltaron a su mente; ¿Cómo reaccionar cuando le viera? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿ Y si había sido el efecto del alcohol que había bebido y no intencional?

Presa de sus cuestionamientos, su apetito cesó y dejó gran parte de sus alimentos en el plato y decidió ir directo a la cama.  
Muy temprano por la mañana ya se escuchaba acción en la arena del anfiteatro, nuevamente Leo y Escorpio realizando entrenamiento en pareja. Pero había algo diferente en Aioria, no era el mismo de hace 3 días cuando casi desata un combate de mil días contra Milo. Esa mañana estaba apagado, un león sin garras. El santo de Escorpio lo notó cuando al acestarle un golpe en el rostro el otro ni siquiera respingó y entonces le sugirió detener el encuentro.

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Aún estás herido de lo que pasó hace 3 días?

Aioria se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras tomaba agua y  
se secaba el sudor.

-¿Entonces?  
-No es nada.  
\- Bueno, me voy, tengo algunos asuntos que atender en Creta, pero me debes una mejor revancha para cuando regrese.

Su compañero solo asintió. Cuando Milo estaba por marcharse, Aioria titubeando le habló.

-Oye - Milo volteó - el día que bebimos, creo que hice algo que no debía.

Milo puso expresión de asombro y curiosidad.

-¿Cómo que? ¿Golpeaste a alguien o te propasaste con una doncella del santuario?  
-No, no lo recuerdo bien, pero el sentimiento de culpa no me deja en paz.  
-Así que eso es lo que te tiene asi, pues pide disculpas, me sorprende que me consultes para algo tan simple.  
-No te estoy pidiendo consulta - Aioria se enfadó de repente, su carácter explosivo se hizo presente.  
\- Si, si, nos vemos.

Milo se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Aioria dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y decidió arreglar la situación ese mismo día.

El sol estaba poniéndose pintando el cielo de un hermoso tono rojizo indicando el final del día para muchos pero no para Marin y las tres jóvenes aprendices.

\- No se irán sin antes terminar las flexiones pendientes, no lo he olvidado.

Las niñas se miraron unas a otras y sin más remedio obedecieron. Marin se disponía a contarles y vigilarles cuando fue interrumpida por una voz a sus espaldas.

\- Buen trabajo.

El rostro del águila palideció tras la máscara, rápidamente giró y se encontró con Aioria quien le tendía una toalla con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ...Aioria...

Mil cosas cruzaron su mente en un santiamén:  
"¿Qué pasa? su actitud es la de siempre, ¿no recuerda nada a caso? ¿Fue el alcohol lo que provocó el incidente? ¿O a caso significó tan poca cosa para él? o... tal vez está acostumbrado a hacerlo a menudo con otras mujeres..."

Ese último pensamiento la hizo sentir un dejo de tristeza. Acto seguido, estiró la mano y tomó la toalla ofrecida.

-Gracias.  
\- ¿Podemos...hablar?

Marin tragó saliva y no pudo negarse.

\- Bien, eso es todo, retírense.

Les otorgó el permiso de irse a las chicas quienes no podían estar más contentas por haber sido salvadas de pasar media noche haciendo flexiones.

Una vez a solas y frente a frente, ambos guerreros estaban muy tensos y en silencio, él no la miraba a los ojos para nada mientras ella le observaba muy detenidamente, expectante sobre qué era lo que quería decirle y decidió darle un empujón.

\- ¿Qué es lo quieres hablar? ¿Estás bien?  
\- Perdón, te pido perdón por lo que pasó en el templo.  
\- No, yo tuve la culpa, no debí estar ahí tan tarde.  
-No, yo había bebido y... aunque no recuerdo bien del todo...

Marin se dio cuenta rápidamente que no recordaba exactamente lo que había sucedido y sintió alivio de algún modo.

\- ¿Me pides perdón y no recuerdas por qué?  
\- Todo está confuso, no sé que fue realidad y que ensueño pero sí recuerdo el gran empujón que me diste y por eso creo que te hice algo que no debía.  
El griego se revolvió los cabellos y puso expresión de niño regañado.

Marin al verlo y sintiendo alivio por haber hecho una tormenta en un vaso sobre esto, no pudo evitar echarse a reír fuertemente. Aioria al escucharla enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Eso... quiere decir que me perdonas?

Ella solo asintió pues no podía detenerse y su risa terminó por contagiarlo y comenzó a reír con ella.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar?  
\- Me encantaría.

Dentro de la cabaña, Marin se dispuso a preparar algo para cenar, Aioria le pidió de favor que le dejara ayudarla y se lo permitió. Bromearon y rieron el uno con el otro mientras preparaban la cena, parecía como si ambos se hubieran quitado un peso de encima y eso les hubiera hecho acercarse más el uno al otro.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, el hábito de Aioria de mirarla embelesado volvió pero ella le interrumpió señalándole con su dedo que se girara, con decepción tuvo que hacerlo, tomó su silla, la giró, tomó su plato y se sentó de espaldas a ella y comenzó a comer.

Cuando escuchó el sonido del metal de la máscara sobre la mesa, su corazón se aceleró y se puso nervioso, las ansias de voltear lo invadieron como nunca antes pero apartó ese deseo de su mente, no le haría esa ofensa jamás sin su consentimiento, la respetaba demasiado como mujer y como guerrera y nunca haría algo que la lastimara en ningún sentido.

Una vez con la mesa recogida y los platos lavados se volvieron a sentar a platicar otro rato.

\- ¿Te ofrezco un café?

\- No, estoy bien, gracias – Marin lo miraba muy atenta - ¿Qué…pasa?

\- Tienes una herida en el pómulo, esa es reciente.

\- Ah, fue esta mañana, yo estaba distraído.

\- Déjame atenderla.

\- ¡No! Desinfectante no – su expresión cambió súbitamente a una de súplica.

Marin echó a reírse y fue por el botiquín, sacó una gasa y la mojó con un poco de la temida solución y se acercó a él.

Aioria manoteó remilgoso y se paró tan rápido y tan brusco de la silla que chocó con ella empujándola y haciéndole perder el balance; Marin en un reflejo lo tomó por la parte del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló con fuerza hacia adelante junto con ella. Ambos cayeron al piso, uno encima del otro, sus miradas se encontraron, sus narices se rozaron, sus corazones se agitaron.

El león dorado tuvo el imperioso impulso de ir por sus labios, no le importaba si no eran los reales, era una sensación que le resultaba familiar, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Indeciso titubeó en hacerlo cuando sintió un cálido toque que aterrizó en su mejilla, la mano de Marin lo tomó del rostro muy dulcemente y sin apartar la mirada uno del otro del otro fue que se decidió y muy despacio avanzó hacia esos labios falsos cuando de pronto sintió un profundo ardor en su reciente herida deteniendo su avance.

\- Te tengo – Le dijo ella colocándole la gasa con desinfectante sobre la herida con su otra mano.

\- Ouch – profirió el santo al mismo tiempo que le escuchó proferir una risita a ella tras la máscara.

\- Ya está. Ahm... ya... puedes pararte.

\- Claro…perdón.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movía, pasados unos cuantos segundos más fue él quien resignado se incorporó primero y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Creo que debo irme.

\- Bien.

Aioria decidió marcharse antes de que sus deseos le nublaran el juicio y saltara sobre ella una vez más. Ella sonaba tranquila, pero tras la máscara estaba de mil colores y con el corazón desbocado, si Aioria decidiera quedarse un momento más, tal vez tampoco hubiera resistido a la tentación. Le encaminó a la puerta y le dejo ir junto con el deseo de que la tomara en sus brazos y la besara hasta el amanecer.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, se me hizo un poco tarde en la semana :P. Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya muchos están impacientes por ver quien salta sobre quien primero jajaja, hagan sus apuestas. Segundo; oh, les di lindos nombres a las aprendices jajaja, Lo tercero y cuarto es que a algunos les puede o no gustar el cliché del "si me acuerdo, no me acuerdo por el alcohol" pues lo siento, a veces soy fan de los clichés y que me voy a tomar un descanso de 2 semanas para el capítulo 8. He estado un poco ocupada y así no hay feels ni buena inventiva hehe. Nos vemos pronto. saludos.**


	8. Capítulo VIII Rodorio

**Capítulo VIII. Rodorio.**

\- ¡Vamos, vamos!, que aún les faltan veinte vueltas y mil flexiones que se han postergado desde hace días.

\- Has vuelto a ser tú otra vez. De cierto modo me alegra, así ya no tendré que cargar con un peso muerto durante los entrenamientos ni las guardias - profirió la protegida de Ofiuco quien junto con la protegida del Águila tutelaban a las aprendices esa tarde.

Huérfanas las 3, no compartían nacionalidad pero tenían algo en común, un triste pasado al que deseaban dejar atrás con el deseo de hacerse fuertes para lograrlo.

Ersha, 11 años, huérfana de guerra en Europa oriental, fría, seria, mirada encantadora y cerúlea tras la máscara pero dura como un glaciar, con grandes aptitudes físicas.

Melina, 10 años, griega, nacida en la isla Milos, errante hasta las cercanías de Rodorio donde vivió 5 años, vivaz, ágil, hermosos cabellos rizados.

Nerissa, 7 años, recogida de la provincia de Gorizia en Italia, obediente y un tanto tímida.

\- Y bien, ¿vas a contarme?  
\- Pues... no hay nada que contarte.  
\- ¿Ya hablaron?  
\- No. He estado pensando en ello y no puedo sacar las palabras de Mu de mi cabeza.  
\- ¿Mu? ¿Él lo sabe?  
\- No lo creo, pero sospecha. Dijo: "Mucho cuidado con la línea que están cruzando, no me gustaría verlos sufrir cuando el momento llegue".  
\- ¿Cuando el momento llegue? ¿Crees que algo grande está por suceder de nuevo?  
\- No lo sé. Tal vez solo se refiera al hecho de que como santos nuestro futuro es incierto, podemos caer en batalla en cualquier momento y el involucrarnos de una manera más personal solo haría al otro sufrir más la pérdida en vida.

Shaina se quedó pensativa tras la observación de Marin.  
\- Siempre he admirado esa cualidad tuya de observar las cosas de manera objetiva.  
El águila volteó a mirarla y profirió una risa.  
\- Es por eso que no me atrevo a hablar con él. Creo que las cosas no deben cambiar - el tono de su voz había ido de la seriedad a la melancolía.  
\- ¿Crees que ambos podrán seguir así por mucho? yo no lo creo, el amor es… imparable, inocultable, crece.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Shaina? – Marin se burló.

\- Ja…ja…ja… muy graciosa.

Una corriente de aire tibio meció sus cabellos y levantó una nube de polvo dejando a Marin pensativa una vez más pero pronto volvió en sí al escuchar a Shaina reprender a las niñas.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano alguien llamaba a la puerta de la cabaña, la joven guerrera estaba terminando de prepararse para otro dia de entrenamiento, abrió la puerta pensando que eran las pequeñas y se topó con un sonriente Aioria del otro lado.

\- Buenos días.  
Ella realmente estaba sorprendida pero esa cálida sonrisa terminó por ganarle.  
\- Buenos...días ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?  
\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?  
\- Sabes que sí.  
\- Y... ¿si lo olvidas por hoy?  
El santo de águila suspiró y cruzó los brazos.  
\- ¿De qué va todo esto?  
-Quiero que me acompañes a Rodorio, necesito unas cosas.  
-¿Bajarán a la aldea? ¡Yo quiero ir!

Ambos santos se vieron súbitamente sorprendidos por Melina, quien junto a las otras habían llegado sin que se percataran de ello.

-Señor Aioria, ¿puedo acompañarles? conozco a la perfección el lugar y...  
-Por supuesto que no. Nadie irá a ningún lugar.  
Dijo Marin, cortando de tajo la propuesta de la chica.  
-¿Ni tú irás?  
-Aioria...  
-¿Podemos ir todos? - Melina insistía, sabía cómo presionar.  
-Solo si su maestra está de acuerdo - Aioria volteó a ver la joven con una expresión suplicante.  
La pelirroja no pudo negarse una vez más a los caprichos del león.  
\- De acuerdo, pero...  
Antes de que terminara de hablar, Aioria la tomó por la muñeca y la sacó de la casa.

En el camino, Aioria notó el silencio sepulcral de su compañera y se lo hizo saber.  
\- Estás muy callada, ¿estás molesta?  
\- No conciento tus acciones.  
\- Y aquí estás. Pudiste decir que no.  
\- Hum, no es justo, sabes que... no puedo decirte que no

La última frase fue casi inaudible a los oídos de él.  
\- Al menos ellas lo disfrutan - posó la vista en las jovencitas que caminaban unos metros por delante de ellos.

La más entusiasta era Melina, manoteaba mucho al hablar, la pequeña Nerissa le escuchaba con mucha fascinación mientras que Ersha solo meneaba la cabeza en negativa ante los relatos mitológicos y un tanto exagerados de su compañera.  
Aioria se rió ante la escena.

\- Las cosas han cambiado ¿no? apuesto a que jamás trajiste a Seiya contigo a la aldea.  
-Ni pensarlo.  
\- Recuerdo cuando mi hermano y yo veníamos, en una ocasión vi un hermoso pájaro a la venta y lo quise al instante, ante la negativa de mi hermano me puse muy necio y corrí sin rumbo y me perdí entre las calles.

Marin, caminando a su lado le observaba mientras hablaba, en el pasado cuando llegaba a mencionar a Aioros en alguna plática, su rostro ensombrecía, pero ahora, era diferente, ya no le pesaba hablar de él y sus recuerdos.

\- Ponerte necio ¿tú? eso sería muy raro - en un tono sarcástico le respondió.  
Aioria le profirió una mirada acusatoria - ¿te burlas de mí?  
Ella giró la cabeza y se echó a reír.  
\- Lo siento, fue inevitable. Y ¿tuviste miedo?  
\- Por supuesto que no, soy el león dorado - sacó el pecho en presunción lo que volvió a provocar la risa de Marin, al escucharla se sonrojó levemente de pena.  
\- La verdad es que estaba muerto de miedo y llorando cuando Aioros me encontró y me llevó cargado en su espalda todo el camino de regreso.  
\- Solo espero que no hagas algo así hoy porque no te llevaré cargado de regreso.

Aioria volvió a sonrojarse.  
\- Al menos mi penosa historia sirvió de algo, te hizo reir, me gusta escucharte reir.  
Ahora era ella la que se sonrojaba tras la máscara.

Una vez en Rodorio se dirigieron al mercado, aunque temprano, los puestos ya estaban establecidos y operando, ya había muchas mujeres haciendo las compras de los víveres diarios.  
Las frutas frescas y las legumbres ofrecían una colorida y agradable vista contrastando con el fuerte olor a mar de los pescados y mariscos. El vendedor gritón que ofrecía su mercancia a todo el que pasaba y la belleza de los ramos de flores recién cortadas llenaban de vida aquella plaza.  
Las pequeñas aprendices quedaron fascinadas con lo que vieron y quisieron curosear todo pero unas palabras de advertencia les cortó la inspiración.

\- No quiero que toquen nada o que causen problemas y no se alejen demasiado. Sobre todo tú Melina ¿entendido?  
-Si - respondieron las tres al unísono y se marcharon directo al puesto de las flores.  
\- Algún día podrías ser una mamá muy estricta.  
\- Sabes que eso no podría ser.  
\- Pero te verías...hermosa - Aioria se aclaró la garganta para despistar el comentario.  
Una vez más ella sintió ponerse roja de oreja a oreja.  
\- ¡Mira! ahí está - Aioria señaló un puesto y se encaminó a él.  
Marin le siguió para ver qué era lo que quería mostrarle.

Era un puesto de artículos personales y prendas. Había brazaletes hechos de cuero, cinturones, sandalias y algunas prendas muy bellas.

-¿Qué opinas?  
El santo le preguntó sosteniendo un par de brazaletes de piel en color negro en las manos.  
-Oh, el joven tiene buen gusto, son de piel de jabalí, muy resistentes - profirió el mercader.  
-Hmmm, no te va el negro - La joven le contestó sin voltear pues estaba mirando la mercancía con atención cuando soltó un "ah" en tono de triunfo.

Tomó un par de brazaletes en color café claro adornados con unas franjas en verde esmeralda y se los pasó al santo.  
\- Estos me gustan, van más contigo no sé porqué y también combinan con tus ojos.  
-¡Ah! la dama tiene mejor gusto, estos son hechos de piel de león con bella ornamenta trenzada a mano en color verde.

Aioria quedó encantado con la descripción del artículo y aún más porque ella se los había escogido especialmente.  
Los pagó y de inmediato se los probó, parecían haber sido hechos solo para él, le quedaban perfectos.

-Gracias Marin, sabía que debía traerte.

Le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y ella sintió toda su piel erizarse.

Hicieron un par de compras más de víveres para ambos y fueron en busca de las aprendices para regresar, en eso algo llamó la atención de la guerrera y se acercó a uno de los puestos. Aioria la siguió y observó desde atrás que tomaba un bello prendedor de un águila de plata en vuelo. Él se hizo el despistado y preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste algo interesante?  
Marin dejó el objeto e hizo como si nada.  
-No. Voy a buscarlas ¿te parece?  
Él asintió y se acercó al puesto.

Mientras tanto, cerca de allí, había alguien haciendo retratos con una vieja cámara. Marin encontró a las niñas observando.

\- Ya es hora - les habló.  
Nerissa señaló la vieja cámara.  
\- ¡Oh! yo la conozco, es ¡Cynara! - Exclamó Melina al ver a la propietaria salir del local con un portaretrato en las manos para entregárselo a una joven pareja.  
La mujer al escuchar su nombre alzó la vista y vio a la pequeña acercarse.  
\- ¡Cynara, soy yo, Melina!  
La mujer quedó sorprendida y sonrió de repente.  
-Pero si eres tú.  
Se le quedó mirando a la máscara - No me digas que...  
-Sí, ahora vivo en el Santuario y me volveré muy fuerte un día.  
-Me alegra que estés bien.  
-¿Puedo tener una foto con ellas? - le preguntó señalando en dirección a Marin y las otras.  
La mujer sonrió y le dijo que sí, en eso alguien la llamó desde adentro y se despidió de la niña.

Marin y las demás se acercaron.  
-Es hora de regresar - Marin le dio el envoltorio que cargaba.  
-Pero... pero... la foto.  
-Vámonos.  
Marin arreó a la pequeña.  
-Y ¿el señor Aioria? - preguntó Ersha.  
Marin cayó en la cuenta de que lo había perdido de vista cuando fue por ellas.  
-Ustedes vayan adelante, saben cómo llegar, no se distraigan en el camino. Ersha, estás a cargo.

Las 3 se adelantaron, ella las observó hasta que salieron de su campo visual. El lugar comenzaba a poblarse más y más, entonces comenzó a buscar a su acompañante con la vista cuando este la sorprendió tomándola de un hombro.  
-¿Dónde estabas?  
\- Ahm... me entretuve...  
-¿Ustedes son los de la foto?  
-¿Eh?  
Ambos fueron tomados por sorpresa por una jovencita que salía del local de los retratos, tomó la cámara en el pedestal y apuntó hacia ellos.

-No, te equivocas... - Marin quiso aclarar la situación.  
-Más juntos por favor, pueden abrazarse o tomarse de las manos.  
-¿Así está bien?  
La pelirroja se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Aioria le tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él de golpe.  
-Si, así está bien.  
\- ¿Qué crees que haces?  
Le reclamó.  
-Vamos, una foto no le hace daño a nadie - y le guiñó un ojo - ahora voltea a la cámara.

Se quedó muy quieta mientras sentía como el brazo del santo le rodeaba por los hombros pegándola a él.

Una vez tomada la foto, la chica se volvió al interior del local. Aioria la siguió.  
Mientras lo esperaba, algo llamó la atención del águila, era una presencia familiar que estaba cerca, levantó la mirada pero no vió a quien esperaba, en cambio vio a una joven de espaldas, sostenía una sesta, quiso verla de frente pero justo cuando iba hacia ella, Aioria salía del local y le habló atrayendo su atención, cuando volvió la cabeza en busca de la joven ya no la vio más.

-¿Y la foto?  
\- Aquí la tengo – le mostró un envoltorio de papel - no me la cobraron, la chica dijo que era un regalo - Respondió el joven con extrañeza.

\- Es que… te lo contaré luego.

\- ¿Te importa si me la quedo como recuerdo de este día? – Aioria preguntó con tiento.

\- Ahm….pues…no, no me importa.

La verdad era que ella la quería también como un recuerdo.

-Vamos, quiero mostrarte otro lugar.  
\- Pero las chicas, se marcharon solas y…

\- Anda, no van a perderse, dales un respiro – le guiñó un ojo.

La tomó de los hombros y la empujó a seguir. Compraron algo de comer para llevar y caminaron alrededor de 30 minutos adentrándose en una zona boscosa a las afueras de la aldea. La vista era hermosa, verde por todas partes, flores de hermosos colores, de pronto escucharon el sonido de una corriente de agua.

-Ya llegamos - afirmó el de leo.

Habían llegado a los pies de un manantial rodeado de vegetación, era hermoso y el sonido del agua y las aves cantando sobre los árboles le daban un toque casi mágico.

\- ¿Te gusta?  
-Es hermoso.

Se sentaron a comer cerca del manantial, como era ya costumbre para el santo cuando comía con ella, se sentó dándole la espalda para no mirarle. Una vez que terminaron, el joven se levantó para sentarse a su lado. Plácidamente se recargó en el tronco en el que ella se situaba y comenzaron a platicar de esto y aquello, pero de pronto, Marin se encontró hablando sola, al no obtener respuestas, volteó para encontrarse con un adormilado Aioria que cabezeaba para no perder el equilibrio. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Desde el ángulo donde estaba podía observar sus facciones detalladamente.  
Sus ojos se posaron en su frente, cubierta por algunos indomables mechones que se ondulaban en las puntas.

Siempre le había fascinado su cabello, quería acariciarlo, hundir sus dedos en él, la provocaba de tal manera.  
Su viaje continuó por sus cejas, anchas, masculinas, pobladas, luego hacia sus pestañas, largas y tupidas, su vista cayó por el recto trayecto de su nariz y aterrizó en sus labios, recordó aquel contacto a través de la máscara y se estremeció.

Muy lentamente y en silencio se deslizó hasta él. Con sumo cuidado deslizó su brazo por debajo de su cuello y tomó su cabeza para descansarla sobre su hombro. La sostuvo con gentileza y asegurándose de encontrarse a solas y de que el león dormilón esta vez no fingía, se desprendió de la máscara y volvió a mirarlo, un sentimiento de ternura mezclado con no otra cosa que amor le inundó el pecho y atraída por el aroma a hierbas frescas y olivo de esos cabellos provocativos dejó ir su rostro de lleno a ellos y hundió su nariz en esas ondas doradas para respirar y llenarse de su aroma para luego besar su cabeza gentil y dulcemente con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo y hacer de ese momento algo eterno.

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron lentamente, se enderezó y cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormido por no sé cuánto.

-Por fin despiertas dormilón.

\- ¿Cuánto me dormí?

\- Lo suficiente para que ya sea media tarde.

-Lo siento - le dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Se desperezó y volvieron al Santuario.

El santo la acompañó hasta su cabaña, ella le invitó a pasar pero se negó.

Marin se recargó en la puerta y él cerró el espacio entre ambos con una actitud conquistadora.  
\- Creo que ya te he ocasionado muchos problemas hoy, es mejor que me vaya.  
La pelirroja ladeó su cabeza y lo negó.

Disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, pero sus miradas decían más que palabras. Fue entonces que Aioria le acercó un pañuelo de color rojo cereza.

-Esto es para ti.

Marin extendió la mano con sorpresa y lo tomó.  
El santo de Leo se despidió y se marchó antes de que pudiera renegar del regalo.  
Cuando entró a la casa abrió el pañuelo y en medio encontró el prendedor de plata que había robado su atención en la mañana. Cerró los ojos y lo aferró a su pecho con fuerza.

Antes de recostarse, besó el prendedor y lo colocó sobre su bureau con el pañuelo abierto mostrando el preciado objeto y se durmió con los ojos puestos en su brillo de plata.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Regresé del hiatus XDDD. Gracias por sus recientes reviews, hubo una que me causó mucha risa, al parecer solo quiero ver el mundo arder con tanto teaser entre estos dos y naaaada. Tal vez en el próximo alguien pierda la paciencia ya :D. Detallitos importantes suceden en el mercado de la aldea que más adelante pueden ser decisivos. Disculpen que haga tanto énfasis en los irresistibles cabellos de este hombre pero es fetiche personal :3. Nos vemos en la próxima, Bye-bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Confesiones

**Capítulo IX. Confesiones.**

En algún lugar de China, rodeado de verdes valles se hallaba Rozan, lugar tranquilo, apacible, hermoso a la vista.  
Cerca se hallaba un enorme bosque de bambú, cuando se adentraba en él, la oscuridad se hacía presente por la espesura de los bambúes. En esa semi oscuridad atajada por rayos de sol filtrados se encaminaba una frágil y diminuta figura, apoyada sobre un rústico bastón de madera para andar. Lo más voluminoso que le sobresalía era un típico sombrero culí de paja. El anciano a su propio paso con una mano a su espalda llegaba al sitio previsto.  
Se paró en medio del sendero a esperar.

-Viejo Maestro, perdón por llegar tarde.  
\- No te preocupes, acabo de llegar.

El joven santo que había arribado era Mu de Aries, quien se encontraba en Jamir donde le gustaba pasar el tiempo más que en el recinto sagrado.

\- ¿Cómo está, maestro? Me alegra verle.

\- Estoy viejo – El anciano bromeó con el joven santo.  
\- ¿Cómo está Shiryu?  
\- Se encuentra bien, entrena todos los días aunque Sunrei le insista que debería disfrutar su estancia.  
El joven carnero cerró los ojos y sonrió.  
-Así es él, que se le va a hacer.  
El viejo maestro Dohko de Libra asintió y sonrió también.  
-¿Cómo está todo en el santuario?  
\- Todo estaba en orden cuando salí de allí.

Mu observó al viejo santo quien lucía ahora serio y cierta preocupación le invadió.  
-Maestro, ¿sucede algo? su llamado se debe a algo ¿no es cierto?  
Dohko lo volteó a ver, profirió una risa y le contestó.  
\- Siempre has sido intuitivo muchacho. Es verdad, te llamé porque Athena regresará muy pronto al recinto.  
\- ¿Athena...? eso quiere decir que...  
-Sí, algo está por suceder, la batalla final se acerca.

Aries puso rostro de asombro y al mismo tiempo de preocupación.  
-Por eso te llamé aquí, lejos de Shiryu, Athena ha decidido no involucrar a Seiya y los demás esta vez cuando esto suceda.  
-Ya veo. ¿Athena sabe cuándo será?  
-No, pero está segura que será pronto.

\- Así que debería volver al recinto lo antes posible, ¿no es cierto?

\- Sería lo más conveniente.

El de Aries suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada al horizonte.

* * *

 _ **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**_

\- Es una noche muy hermosa ¿no lo crees?  
\- Lo es.

Una luna llena se posaba sobre el santuario, brillante, gigante, las estrellas a su alrededor parecían sonreírle al titinar. Dos jóvenes estaban sentados sobre una columna derribada, probablemente restos de un recinto contemplando el firmamento, contando estrellas fugaces que veían pasar, nombrando constelaciones, riendo, enamorándose más.

\- Hacía mucho que no veníamos aquí - Sin dejar de mirar al cielo Aioria habló.  
\- Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas.  
\- Ahí va la sexta - Aioria entusiasmado señaló al efímero resplandor que se perdió en el horizonte.  
\- Pide tu deseo, no has pedido uno solo - Marin volteó el rostro hacía él.  
El de Leo sonrío - No sé que pedir.  
Ella meneó la cabeza de lado a lado y sonrió bajo la máscara - Vámonos entonces.  
\- No, espera, ya sé - cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto un momento pidiendo su deseo.  
Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente con expresión de triunfo.  
\- ¿Qué?  
-Nada, espero que mi deseo se cumpla, solo eso.  
\- Espero que sí.

Se levantaron y abandonaron el lugar.  
Marin intentó despedirse a medio camino pero él no la dejó y la acompañó hasta su hogar.

\- ¿Puedes darme un vaso de agua?  
\- Claro, pasa.

El santo se sentó a la mesa y tomó una galleta de un paquete abierto mientras observaba a la bella guerrera servirle el agua. Todos sus movimientos le parecían tan delicados y provocativos, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y un súbito impulso más fuerte que él lo hizo ir directo hacía ella.

Marin estaba por llevar el agua cuando sintió su presencia a sus espaldas, algo que siempre la ponía nerviosa, se quedó quieta mientras comenzaba a sentir ese ya familiar cosquilleo en su estómago.  
El león se acercó lentamente, apoyó sus manos sobre la tarima encajonando a su presa y hundió el rostro en su ondulado cabello para aspirar su aroma a flor de naranjo y enviciarse con él. Lentamente le apartó el cabello para dejar su níveo cuello al descubierto. Marin al sentir la caricia cerró los ojos y echó hacia un costado la cabeza dándole pie a que siguiera; este acercó el rostro a su cuello, sutilmente lo rozó con su nariz y sus labios, Marin dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios mientras apretaba con fuerza el vaso entre sus manos, una descarga eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo entero lo que la hizo volver en sí mientras que Aioria le rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos y con fuerza la pegaba a su cuerpo.

\- …Aioria … ¿qué crees que haces? - le intentó reclamar en un hilo de voz.  
\- No lo sé.  
Le respondió abrazado a ella y con el rostro escondido en su cuello.  
\- Estás loco, esto no... no es correcto ... no debemos.  
-Me desespero Marin, dejé colgada la razón y el corazón me lo has robado tú.  
Ella lo escuchó como en un sueño pero rompió su abrazo y le dio la cara.  
-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.  
-Yo sólo sé lo que siento - había cierto enfado en su voz.  
\- Aioria...

Y antes de que dijera nada, la tomó por el rostro y volvió a perderse en su cuello para besarlo delicadamente a lo que ella se estremeció nuevamente, era inevitable no sentir nada.  
Pero lo detuvo una vez más con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

\- Escucha, no quiero que nos involucremos así... yo...  
\- ¿Es por la ley de la máscara? ¿Por tu honor? si es así, te prometo no mirarte, no ofenderte - el griego comenzaba a impacientarse y a levantar la voz.  
Ella le puso una mano en el pecho para tranquilizarlo. Aioria bajó la mirada.  
\- Tú...no sientes nada por mí, es eso ¿verdad?

La pelirroja le tapó los labios con sus dedos, suspiró largo y profundo y por fin le abrió su corazón.  
-Te equivocas - le acarició una mejilla - jamás insinúes que no te quiero, lo que siento por tí, jamás lo podré sentir por nadie, pero...

Aioria levantó la mirada y se encontró con su propio reflejo en la máscara de plata.  
-Pero no me mostrarás tu rostro - ella asintió y la desilusión nubló su expresión.  
\- No te pongas así, Aioria, no es porque no pueda elegir entre mis dos opciones, desde hace tiempo tú eres mi única opción, pero debemos ser consientes con nuestra situación - le tomó las manos entre las suyas y le buscó la mirada - esta máscara es ahora la última barrera que nos separa de amarnos como personas normales y el seguir siendo santos de Athena con una sola misión y un deber, si te entrego mi rostro, ya no viviríamos solo para Athena y el temor de perder a cualquiera de los dos un día, nos apartaría de nuestro deber.  
Hubo un silencio prolongado entre ambos.

\- Siempre tienes que pensar en todo y ser mi conciencia ¿no? - el guardián de leo sonrió con amargura y le besó las manos - ¿y bien? ¿Ahora qué?

Marin se encogió de hombros.  
\- No sé, nunca antes me había enamorado.

Aioria tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y besó sus cabellos.

-Al menos déjame estar a tu lado, por favor no me niegues eso también.

Ella se aferró a sus ropas y derramó un par de lágrimas en silencio.

Afuera no se escuchaba ni un rumor, el sonido de los grillos era lo único que imperaba a la redonda, eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, aún estaba oscuro, la noche estaba pereciendo pero no se había desvanecido.

El interior de la cabaña se encontraba tenuemente iluminado por una lámpara de aceite, dos siluetas danzantes casi fusionadas se reflejaban en la pared.

Uno en brazos del otro, sentados en el piso al pie de la cama, Aioria y Marin se habían pasado la noche charlando, rememorando, disfrutando de la mutua compañia, del calor de su cercanía, de las tímidas caricias y los arrumacos que se proferían.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? -El león dorado preguntó.  
-Sí. Te encontré cerca del campamento de santos femeninos, estabas muy exhausto y te ofrecí agua - la pelirroja recordó y una sonrisa vino a su rostro.  
-Te paraste frente a mí con el sol a tu espalda mientras yo jadeaba de cansancio y cuando levanté la vista lo primero que vi fue tu cabello que parecía encendido por el sol.  
\- Y si mal no recuerdo, me miraste horrible, me dejaste con la mano extendida ofreciéndote el agua por un rato hasta que molesta y de mala gana te puse el recipiente en las manos y me marché - le contestó con algo de reclamo.

\- Al siguiente día fui a buscarte para devolvértelo y entonces fuiste tú quien me ignoró por un momento - Aioria comenzó a reírse - Lo siento, no confiaba en nadie y nadie se acercaba a mí con buenas intenciones, pero tú fuiste una excepción - le tomó una mano y la acercó a su rostro y ella le acarició - Aunque siempre he tenido la sensación de que nos conocimos antes de eso.  
\- A decir verdad, yo también lo siento, pero no lo recuerdo.

El guardián del quinto templo la envolvió con sus brazos y se acercó a su oído  
\- Le doy gracias a los dioses por ese día.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato más, la seguridad y el confort que se proporcionaban mutuamente era demasiado tentador para querer abandonarlo.  
Una tenue claridad comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana.

\- Ya está amaneciendo, creo que debes irte antes de que...  
\- No quiero. Quiero quedarme aquí abrazado a ti para siempre.

Marin sintió sonrojarse ante sus palabras pero no lo respaldó aunque ella deseaba lo mismo.  
\- No seas necio… y cursi – Se rió y le dio unas palmaditas en las piernas.

El santo resignado suspiró y ambos se levantaron del piso y fueron hacia la puerta.  
Apenas iba a abrirla y él la encajonó ahí de nuevo, le tomó de las manos y pegó su frente a la suya, Marin no lo esperaba y puso una expresión de sorpresa bajo la máscara.  
-Aio...  
Le tapó los labios de plata con un dedo, movió la cabeza en señal de "no" y le sonrió con confidencia.  
Cuando vio ese brillo en sus grandes ojos, ella desvió su mirada en señal de pesar.  
\- ¿Estás... de acuerdo con esto? - la voz de Marin sonaba desganada.  
\- ¿Quieres la verdad?  
\- Por favor.

El santo exhaló y habló - es cierto que siento que te tengo a medias así y que creo que nuestros sentimientos mutuos no tienen porque interferir con nuestro deber, pero, también es cierto que pienso que tu argumento es válido y que creo entender tu lógica y sabes que te respeto como guerrera y como mujer y que jamás haría algo para ofenderte o lastimarte como una cosa o la otra.

Marin lo escuchó atenta aún con la mirada clavada en el piso, una vez que terminó de hablar una frágil sonrisa se formó en sus labios.  
\- Creo que nunca me he equivocado al pensar que eres el hombre más sincero y noble que he conocido.  
\- Harás que me sonroje – bromeó él.

Antes de irse, Aioria le tomó una mano y la llevó a sus labios y le besó las yemas de los dedos sutíl y provocativamente mientras la miraba sin parpadear - Te buscaré más tarde.

Ella asintió levemente e imitó su acción por sobre la máscara y le dejó ir.

Comenzaba a clarear con fuerza, la luz de ese día le parecía la más brillante que había visto nunca, el sol no solo asomaba por las montañas, había salido en su interior alumbrando todo su ser.  
El haber abierto su corazón aunque de manera inesperada y no planeada le había quitado un gran peso de encima y el haber sido correspondida le hacía sentirse la mujer más feliz, pero, ¿su felicidad en verdad era completa? se había negado a mostrarle su rostro, lo que de alguna manera significaba que no le había entregado su corazón del todo, la expresión que vio en el rostro de su amado le hizo doler el pecho, pero era una mujer orgullosa y a su parecer ella tenía la razón del porqué.

Más tarde esa mañana un guardia se presentó en el quinto templo, se anunció fuerte a la mitad del pasillo principal, el de leo estaba dormido pero alcanzó a escuchar al hombre, se levantó y salió a su encuentro.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó mientras se acomodaba los rizos.  
\- Señor Aioria, le ha llegado una carta de la señorita Athena desde Japón.  
\- ¿De Athena? - se extrañó el santo.

Tomó la carta e indicó al soldado que se retirara.  
Volvió a su habitación y la leyó; cuando terminó, la expresión en su rostro era más severa, echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón y bufó en desagrado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Hola, hola, capítulo IX... y algunas (os) van a lincharme pero esto del amor y el deber y que es primero pues es complicado, al menos desde mi punto de vista, eso y que soy melodramática. Al menos ya abrieron sus corazones :3, ese Leo siempre lo he visualizado como un hombre amoroso con sus seres queridos aunque por fuera sea un orgulloso y un malhumorado XDDD, atributo de los del signo leo, ¿qué pasará? ¿se le dará la razón a él o a ella? nos vemos pronto.**


	10. Capítulo X Corinto

**Capítulo X**. **Corinto.**

El sol comenzaba a caer, el viento que soplaba ya no se sentía tan sofocante pero había algo en él que hacía sentir al águila de plata cierto escalofrío en la espalda.

\- ¡Adelante! la que sigue. Melina, abre más las piernas en el aire, Nerissa, toma más impulso, Ersha ten cuidado al caer.

Una agotadora jornada de entrenamiento estaba por concluir para esas tres jovencitas quienes ya querían ir a descansar; una larga jornada de tutela terminaba para aquél santo femenino quien esperaba con ansias en los brazos de su amado estar.

Una vez de regreso en su cabaña preparó la cena, todo el tiempo estuvo con el corazón acelerado y fantaseando con la sensación de que él entraría en cualquier momento y la tomaría en sus brazos como la noche anterior pero nunca sucedió.

La noche cayó imperiosa y su guerrero nunca llegó. Terminó a regañadientes sus alimentos y se quedó ensimismada mirando fijamente hacia la puerta con una esperanza agonizante de su arribo. Solo cuando el sueño hizo presa de ella, decidió rendirse e irse a la cama.

Muy temprano al día siguiente, la joven salió rumbo a la arena, había entrenamiento con su compañera de orden. Estaba casi segura que lo vería allí.

Una vez que pisó el anfiteatro, despistadamente mientras se preparaba, con la vista buscaba en las gradas al de leo pero no había nada. Ningún santo dorado estaba presente, eso sembró cierta inquietud en su interior.

\- Tu leoncito tal vez se ha quedado dormido.

\- Anoche tampoco llegó… - Marin respondió sin miramientos a lo que decía.

\- ¡¿Anoche?! – Exclamó Shaina sorprendida.

Marin cayó en la cuenta de sus palabras y se giró rápidamente hacia su compañera.

\- ¿Ustedes ya…? - le hizo una seña juntando ambos índices.

La joven no respondió y solo se le quedó mirando.

Justo cuando iba a empezar el interrogatorio, se escuchó el clamor de los espectadores, el primer combate había terminado. Era su turno. La de águila se dio la vuelta y se encaminó, la de ofiuco se quedó con las palabras en la boca y no tuvo más que seguirle.

Una vez en medio de la arena, se midieron con la vista como buenas guerreras; se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron. Un par de intercambio de golpes para calentar y entonces Shaina dio un salto, Marin la siguió con la vista pero el sol la deslumbró y en un parpadeo su compañera ya se hallaba detrás suyo aprisionándola por el cuello.

\- ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Tú se lo dijiste primero?

\- Agghh… No puedo…creer q…que me interrogues a…ahora…

En medio del forcejeo la italiana quiso sacarle respuestas pero de un rápido movimiento Marin se safó e invirtió los papeles, ahora era ella quien la tenía por el cuello.

\- ¿De verdad te importa saberlo?

\- Kuh, si no…no t…te lo preguntaría…

Con una buena técnica de palanca, Shaina se deshizo de la llave de su compañera logrando lanzarla por los aires pero los excelentes reflejos de la pelirroja se hicieron presentes y no pasó a más.

Tomaron su distancia y volvieron a estudiarse con la mirada. Ella, un águila astuta; la otra, una fiera cobra. En medio de una polvareda se lanzaron la una a la otra en un ataque directo; terminaron impactando cada una su puño en la palma de la otra.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo sucedió? – Insistió la de ofiuco.

\- Anoche – Le contestó la de águila mientras empujaba el puño de su compañera haciéndola retroceder.

\- Hum, apuesto que no resististe más – Imitó a su rival haciéndola retroceder también.

\- Te equivocas, fue él quien lo dijo primero y de una manera en la que jamás podrías decirle que no.

\- Jamás hubiera imaginado que detrás de esa cara de pocos amigos había un blando romántico.

El jaloneo continuó un poco más hasta que ambas fueron en serio y se asestaron un par de buenos golpes para terminar el encuentro en medio de un público muy animado.

Una vez apartadas del bullicio, hablaron más tranquilas. Marin le contó lo sucedido y las condiciones en las que los dos habían decidido estar juntos.

\- ¿Tú qué piensas?

\- No sé qué decirte, la verdad es que jamás imaginé que lo condicionarías así, pensé que querías amarlo sin ataduras – la cara de sorpresa de Shaina tras la máscara fue genuina.

\- Ni lo menciones, la expresión de su rostro fue…mi cabeza es un lío, odio sentirme así, siempre he tenido certeza de mis actos y pensamientos pero… de unas semanas acá él ha volcado mi interior – Marin se sentó en el piso cerca de su compañera mientras se revolvía los cabellos en frustración.

\- Si los dos estuvieron de acuerdo, entonces adelante, lo peor que puede pasar es que hagan a un lado esa condición y… tú me entiendes.

\- Eso es lo de menos… – titubeó para continuar – tal vez solo soy yo pero últimamente he pensado de más en la última frase de Mu "Cuando el momento llegue" … olvídalo, me estoy volviendo paranoica – se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de las sentaderas y las manos.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿A dónde han ido todos los santos dorados? Solo escuché que Aioria y Shaka se encuentran aquí.

"Te equivocas, creo que Aioria tampoco está" pensó Marin, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, solo se encogió de hombros mientras esa rara sensación de incertidumbre le asaltaba el pecho una vez más.

\- o-

Era casi la hora de la puesta de sol, había estado caminando la mayor parte del día bajo el sofocante clima que imperaba en la región y no había conseguido llegar a su destino. Sentía que había estado caminando en círculos todo el día.

No lograba divisar el templo que buscaba por más que se adentraba en la montaña, estaba fastidiado, agotado, sediento y desorientado.

La carta que había recibido la mañana del día anterior le designaba una misión con destino en Κόρινθος, ubicada en la estrecha franja de tierra que une el Peloponeso con la Grecia continental, a medio camino entre Atenas y Esparta.

Según el mandato, Athena había estado teniendo extraños presentimientos y sueños sobre presencias alrededor del Santuario y en algunas partes a la redonda, una de ellas era Corinto.

Aioria, obedeciendo a su Diosa, partió a verificar el lugar. Tomó la caja de Pandora donde se resguardaba su armadura dorada y se marchó sin más. Una vez que llegó, comenzó a indagar con los habitantes de una aldea cercana al lugar marcado por la carta recibida, estos le dijeron que efectivamente cosas extrañas habían estado pasando en los últimos días en los alrededores. Había rumores de gente extraviada rumbo a la montaña y otras cerca de un templo escondido en esta.

Impaciente como es él, quiso salir de inmediato hacia allá, pero la gente de la aldea le rogó que esperara al amanecer, que era peligroso. Ante la insistencia y las buenas intenciones hacia su persona, decidió pasar la noche allí.

Mientras conciliaba el sueño, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a casa, en presencia de aquella mujer a la que en sus brazos urgía tener, pronunció su nombre un par de veces en medio de un suspiro, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría pensando en él?. La sonrisa en su rostro se vio opacada cuando recordó la promesa de visitarla al final de ese día y sin embargo se hallaba lejos y en pos de una misión de la cual debía guardar silencio. Volvió su mirada a la tenue luz de la vela que alumbraba la habitación y la recorrió rápido con los ojos; sencilla, rústica, el olor a madera húmeda estaba presente, un tapete roído y polvoso en la entrada y una mesita de noche justo en medio en donde la flama de dicha vela se mecía en vaivén por la corriente de aire filtrado entre los espacios de los maderos de la puerta.

Prestó atención a los sonidos de la noche, hacía mucho viento y se escuchaba el crujir de los árboles cercanos, una noche bastante tétrica por cierto. Dio un par de vueltas en la cama pero no logró pegar el ojo, así que se levantó y salió a despejarse con el fresco del aire. Una vez afuera, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en busca de algún cosmo maligno pero no sintió nada y sin embargo tenía esa sensación de mal agüero recorriéndole la espina. Comenzó a impacientarse y quiso ir en busca de lo que fuera que hubiera en esa montaña y destrozarlo para poder regresar a casa y verla de nuevo. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, el corazón le daba un vuelco y las ansias lo consumían, después de considerarlo seriamente, entró a la habitación y fue directo por la caja de su armadura pero las palabras que Marin siempre le decía resonaron en su cabeza "No actúes por impulso, sé prudente".

\- Tienes razón Marin – dijo en voz alta.

Se tranquilizó y volvió a la cama y pudo dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

Con los primeros rayos de sol, el santo de Athena salió de la aldea, llevando consigo un poco de pan, queso y agua que le habían preparado para su viaje.

Así fue como se encontró caminando sin detenerse cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era demasiado tiempo el que había pasado ya, la montaña y su espesura no podían ser tan bastas como para no recorrerla en medio día. Definitivamente algo andaba mal, se detuvo en medio de la espesura para acomodar su estrategia desde ahora y hacer salir a quien lo había seguido la última media hora. El sol se ocultaba y la noche se asomaba peligrosa. Fue entonces que demandó con voz fiera:

\- ¡Sal inmediatamente! ¡Muéstrate! – elevó su cosmo como advertencia.

Pero fue entonces que sintió familiaridad a medida que aquella presencia se acercaba a él. El santo se sintió confundido con esta situación y fue entonces que de entre la espesura de los árboles una figura curvilínea y femenina salió a su encuentro. El griego se quedó atónito ante tal revelación.

-¡¿Marin?!

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Alooooó! regresé con el cap. X. Empiezo con agradecimientos por sus coments y reviews, para JFR por su súper spam de reviews hahaha, muy buenos y lindos, para Utopia 153, pido un poquito de paciencia, yo también ya quiero llegar a eso, a Shaina, a Dany, a Safo, a los que comentan como guests, a obsessionsofmrsp en tumblr que me pasó una playlist para recuperar mis feels...ah sí, le comento que no tengo feels T^T y sin ellos no puedo seguir y estoy atorada en el capítulo XIII y por si fuera poco estoy molesta :( por... Bueno, nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11 Hechizo

**Capítulo XI. Hechizo.**

\- Marin… ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven, decidida caminó hacia él y le abrazó por el cuello con fuerza. El santo estaba muy sorprendido para reaccionar, se quedó inmóvil y a la expectación.

\- Aioria, me alegra que estés bien, estaba tan preocupada por ti.

Fue hasta ese momento que escuchó su voz que reaccionó y entonces le correspondió el abrazo con igual intensidad.

\- Marin, había estado pensando tanto en ti – siguió abrazándola, no quería dejarla ir, fue entonces que notó la temperatura de su cuerpo, se separaron entonces – estás algo fría.

\- Lo sé, el clima por aquí no es muy amigable.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? Nunca te dije a donde iba – preguntó extrañado.

\- Fue difícil averiguarlo pero, es una historia larga – le tomó la mano – ven, hay una especie de templo muy cerca, allí podemos pasar la noche, hace un poco de frío.

\- Un temp…¿lo encontraste? ¿dónde? Llévame allí – respondió el de leo con urgencia.

Ella se encaminó por delante para que él la siguiera; se adentraron en la montaña una vez más y no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran al templo. La construcción estaba casi en ruinas, el frente aún conservaba su fachada pero el paso del tiempo era evidente, parecía algo grande, tal vez de 2 cámaras.

"Pero…fue muy fácil de encontrar, juraría que había pasado por aquí" fue lo primero que le pasó por la mente al santo de Athena.

\- Vamos adentro, debe tener una cámara donde alojarnos – sus palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos a Aioria quien asintió y la siguió.

En efecto, al fondo del templo había una habitación en condiciones decentes, estaba tan oscuro que solo con la poca luz de luna que se lograba filtrar por algunas grietas en el techo se alcanzaban a distinguir sus siluetas.

\- Quítate ese peso, debes estar cansado de caminar todo el día.

Aioria le hizo caso y dejó su armadura en el piso cuando logró reaccionar a sus palabras y volteó hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estuve…?

\- No digas más… - no dejó que terminara la oración y le tapó la boca con una mano.

En la oscuridad no podía distinguirla bien, tampoco pudo sentir cuando se acercó a él y solo sintió cuando lo tomó por la nuca, le acercó a su rostro y lo besó en un sutil roce. El joven se quedó inmóvil a lo sucedido, nunca pensó que sucedería, no después de lo pactado. Estaba sorprendido pero no negaba que complacido.

\- Marin…¿qué haces? – le dijo al momento de separarse levemente – lo que hablamos antier…

La joven se acercó a su oído y le susurró seductoramente.

\- ¿Es que a caso no me amas, santo de Athena?

Esa voz seductora penetró en su cerebro como un hechizo y respondió al instante "sí". Ella hizo una mueca de triunfo, buscó de nuevo sus labios y los aprisionó con furia esta vez. Leo no se resistió más y le correspondió. Mientras más intenso el beso, menos conciencia de sus actos tenía, sentía solo un deseo ardiente de poseerla. En medio de ese frenesí la llevó contra el muro, la besaba con desesperación, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos de una forma brusca y pasional y fueron ascendiendo por su silueta. La fémina le mordió el labio inferior y le hizo sangrar al mismo tiempo que dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Le rasgó en dos el lino de su prenda y le desnudó el torso, la lujuria brilló en sus pupilas, con una lengua afilada recorrió su pecho hasta su cuello mordiéndole y haciéndolo gruñir en éxtasis, pero entonces Aioria comenzó a sentirse extraño, comenzó a sudar frío.

\- Ma…Marin…tú no…eres así – articuló con dificultad en medio de aquél extraño placer.

La mujer volvió a susurrarle al oído - ¿No me amas? – y volvió besarlo apasionadamente.

Esa voz volvió a resonar en su cerebro y la lengua de su amante en su boca volvieron a encender esa lujuria en él. Fueron al piso, Aioria sobre ella comenzó a acariciarla con más libertad. Pero entonces volvió a sentir un punzante dolor en su cuello y sobre su espalda percibió como unas uñas afiladas se encajaban en su carne haciendo un sendero y un gruñido de dolor salió de su garganta. Ese dolor lo despertó momentáneamente del trance, sintió aquel frío cuerpo bajo sus dedos y se detuvo, pero era tarde, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su vista estaba totalmente nublada, sintió que sus miembros se debilitaban y cayó sobre ella sin fuerza.

\- Ya eres mío – una hueca voz espectral le dijo al oído.

Le dio la vuelta para colocarse sobre él. Aioria a duras penas lograba divisar la silueta de esa mujer en la oscuridad mientras sentía como se abrían heridas en su torso hechas por afiladas uñas.

\- Ma…rin… - A punto de perder la conciencia, pronunció su nombre - ¡No! ¡Leo, ven a mí! – exclamó.

La caja dorada en la esquina del cuarto comenzó a brillar como el sol y se abrió para revelar la sagrada armadura de Leo. El destello cegó a la mujer haciéndola retroceder y vistió a su portador.

Aún aturdido, Aioria buscó en la oscuridad a la figura escondida.

\- ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡¿Quién eres?! – exclamó con furia.

De pronto sintió unos dedos fríos acariciarle el rostro – Soy yo, tu amada Marin.

Volteó hacia donde estaba ella dispuesto a atacar pero vio la máscara de plata de Marin en un parpadeo y detuvo su puño. Entonces sintió como si hojas de acero cortaran la carne de sus muslos y se dolió. Estaba mareado, no podía sacar esa extraña voz de su cabeza y comenzó a sudar en frío una vez más. "¿Es que no me amas?" " Soy yo, Marin" era lo único que retumbaba en su mente en un eco interminable.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡tú no eres Marin! – su sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia y comenzó a elevar su cosmo, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse.

Entonces alguien lo tomó del rostro, abrió los ojos y la vio claramente, vio a su guerrera de plata frente a él.

\- Aioria…soy yo.

\- Marin – fingió caer una vez más.

Con una mano le apartó el cabello para descubrir su cuello e inesperadamente la tomó por el apretando con fuerza.

Ella comenzó forcejear en vano.

\- Agghh… Aio…Aioria – comenzó a faltarle el aire - ¿Por…qué? …Agghh…soy Ma…

¡Cállate! ya me harté de tus juegos, vas a decirme quien o que eres y quien te envió o te despedazaré con mis manos – La ira brillaba en la esmeralda mirada del león dorado.

De pronto, la figura de Marin comenzó a distorsionarse y se convirtió en una espesa bruma negra que se escapó del agarre del león.

Cuando respiraba y caminaba sobre esta tierra, fui una hechicera al servicio de mi señora Hécate – retumbó una voz vacía que iba y venía alrededor de todo el lugar – me he vuelto muy fuerte gracias a todas esas almas de aldeanos que he devorado, pero si obtengo la tuya, seré invencible.

El santo escuchó cada palabra y una expresión de rabia cruzó su rostro.

\- Ahora he resurgido de los abismos con esta nueva vida otorgada por aquél que reina sobre la muerte – dijo en medio de una carcajada.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

\- Él pronto vendrá y ustedes sufrirán – le susurró al oído.

\- ¡Lightning Plasma! – apuntó su puño dorado hacía la espesa bruma y logró asestarle un golpe haciéndola chirriar.

\- Aioria, ¿Por qué? Yo te amo – con una voz prestada y llena de pesar le habló a sus espaldas.

Cuando volteó volvió a ver a Marin que estaba herida y sangrando y volvió a vacilar en atacarla. Se quedó parado, expectante, con los puños apretados y agitada respiración, sabía que era una ilusión pero no podía levantar el puño contra aquello que tenía forma de la mujer que amaba. En ese momento recordó las palabras que su hermano una vez le dijo: "Aioria, cuando dudes, recuerda que la verdad está en tu corazón".

\- Tienes razón hermano – musitó.

Levantó su puño a la altura del pecho de la falsa Marin y la miró severamente.

\- Tú nunca serás ella, ¡Lightning Plasma!

Su puño brilló y su ataque atravesó el cuerpo de la mujer quien volvió a tomar la forma de espesa neblina mientras profería un horrible grito de muerte y antes de desaparecer en medio de aquel brillo dorado profirió una maldición.

\- Yo te maldigo, Aioria de Leo, que el pesar de la muerte caiga sobre ti y esa mujer que amas.

\- Patrañas, tus maldiciones no me asustan.

Todo había terminado, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a abandonar aquel templo y regresar a casa, no le importaba que fuera media noche ni las heridas abiertas en su cuerpo, lo único que quería era pisar el Santuario y tenerla en sus brazos una vez más.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Hola, hola, aquí para reportarme con el cap. 11. Gracias por sus reviews, gracias a Heidi G. en google por darme una sesión terapéutica para recuperar mis feels jajaja, ya estoy en eso, voy por buen camino, el mal trago ya pasó.**

 **Espero les agrade este capítulo, es cortito, lo sé. La hechicera devora almas, bueno, quien conoce la franquicia Fate o vio unlimited Blade Works sabrá que la referencia salió de Caster.**

 **La carne es débil, ¿verdad Aioria? XDDD y ahora estás maldito U_U.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, Bye-bye.**


	12. Chapter 12 Beso

**Capítulo XII. Beso.**

Saliendo de Rodorio, hay un camino serpentino en cuesta que conduce al recinto sagrado conocido como el Santuario, donde reside la diosa Athena y su ejército de santos desde la era del mito.

Por él se encamina un hombre joven de gallarda figura y pasos firmes. Pero a pesar de su aire de noble guerrero, su faz expresa rabia y cierta angustia. A cuestas lleva una pesada caja de oro con hermosos detalles labrados y la cara de un león rugiente. No ha amanecido aún, el alba está por llegar pero los restos de la noche aún imperan.

El hombre no es otro que el santo dorado Aioria de Leo, quien regresa de su misión, exitoso, aunque con un amargo sabor a victoria. Absorto en sus pensamientos reflexiona sobre su reciente encuentro con el enemigo. Aioria es orgulloso y el haber sido engañado de tal forma hace hervir su sangre, lo pone furioso con él mismo. Entonces piensa en las palabras de Marin de hace dos días y le inquieta el que puedan ser ciertas.

"¿y si mis sentimientos por ella realmente me apartan de mi deber como santo? ¿Y si me hacen dudar?" piensa y se lleva las manos a la cara y los cabellos como queriendo apartar esos pensamientos de él.

A tres cuartos del camino se encuentra con alguien conocido.

\- ¡Piensa rápido gato!

Una manzana le es arrojada con fuerza y rapidez, la advertencia y el acto lo sacan de su distracción; atrapa la manzana, levanta la vista y observa quien ha sido. Es Milo, santo dorado de Escorpio, quien se encuentra sentado cómodamente a los pies de un enorme olivo.

\- Milo.

Este se limita a alzar el mentón saludando.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Acabo de regresar de Creta, venía por el camino del este cuando sentí tu presencia y me detuve a esperarte.

\- ¿Tus asuntos allí también fueron por designio de Athena? – preguntó Aioria sacando conclusiones.

Milo asintió y le devolvió la pregunta - ¿Así que tú también recibiste una carta, eh?

El alba por fin se hacía presente, lo que le permitió a Milo observarlo con detenimiento y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿De dónde diablos vienes tú con esa pinta de vagabundo apaleado? – le inquirió señalándole la camisa desgarrada y las heridas visibles.

\- De Corinto – frunció el seño.

\- No te fue muy bien – profirió una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

Aioria guardó silencio pero el enfado era visible en su rostro. Ignoró a escorpio y siguió de largo.

\- ¡Oye! Me detengo a esperarte y ¿así me pagas? – le reclamó medio en broma medio en serio.

\- Nadie te lo pidió – le respondió sin detenerse.

El guardián del octavo templo se levantó refunfuñando, tomó la caja de su armadura y alcanzó al de leo.

\- ¿Por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo en Creta? – le preguntó Aioria mirándolo de reojo.

\- Bueno, la gente de la villa donde me quedé fueron muy buenos conmigo y me quedé un poco más para asegurarme de que todo estaba seguro – le respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

\- Sí claro – le dijo con ironía.

Mientras caminaban, Aioria quería preguntarle algo pero el cuestionamiento se quedaba jugando en su boca. Milo estaba igual, pero ambos orgullosos no querían evidenciarse. Las ansías consumían al de escorpio y cedió.

\- Ya, hombre, seré yo – se detuvo y le dio la cara - ¿Quién envió al que derrotaste?

Aioria lo miró y sintió alivio de que al fin saliera la pregunta a la luz y le respondió – Ella dijo: "aquél que reina sobre la muerte".

\- Me lo temía – la expresión de Milo se volvió severa – esto me da muy mala espina, ¿tú también lo sientes, cierto?

Aioria asintió en silencio, reanudaron su paso y en breve llegaron por fin al recinto sagrado y se dirigieron directo a sus templos.

Cuando llegaron al quinto templo, Milo se siguió de largo, no sin antes recordarle a su compañero su encuentro pendiente y se despidió entonces.

Aioria depositó su armadura en la recámara especial y se dirigió a sus privados, desearía haberse dirigido directo a la cabaña de Marin pero fue beneficioso el encuentro con Milo, además de que no podía presentarse en ese estado frente a ella.

Se arrancó de un tajo el pedazo de lino desgarrado que llevaba por camisa y se observó las heridas en el torso lo que le hizo enfurecer de nuevo. Se quitó con cuidado sus brazaletes y los colocó sobre el bureau mientras sonreía al mirarlos. Se retiró el cinturón y desabotonó sus pantalones abriéndolos, dejando al descubierto esa línea "V" masculina bien formada y la piel de su bajo vientre, se descalzó y entonces se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior quedando desnudo, revelando por completo su escultórica anatomía. Bella estatua viviente. Levantó sus brazos para estirarse y arqueó la poderosa espalda para descansar los músculos, delicioso espectáculo para disfrutar.

Sin más se dirigió a la regadera, abrió los grifos, recargó sus manos sobre la pared y dejó que el tibio chorro del agua corriera desde su cabeza viajando por sus hombros, su espalda, sus glúteos, sus piernas y se perdiera en la coladera tratando de que se llevara consigo su cansancio. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza sacudiendo sus rizos mojados y le dio la cara al agua para que ahora resbalara por su pecho haciéndole arder las heridas, mojara su abdomen y más allá de este.

De pronto recordó el incidente de Corinto pero esta vez no con enojo sino que fantaseó en cómo sería el gentil pero firme tacto de la verdadera Marin sobre su piel, la sensación de sus caricias y el verdadero calor de su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Comenzó a sentirse inquieto bajo su vientre y el deseo de verla se acrecentó. No perdió más el tiempo y terminó su aseo; se cambió de ropa y salió de su templo.

En dirección contraria a las 12 casas, Marin se encontraba preparándose para un nuevo día. Aunque aparentaba estar tranquila, por dentro la consumía la incertidumbre de saber si Aioria se encontraba bien después de un par de días ausente del lugar. Indagando, interrogó al guardia mensajero pero este aunque nervioso no le dijo nada, solo que había salido del Santuario por asuntos importantes.

Suspiró y pronunció su nombre en un tono melancólico, y entonces, unos fuertes toquidos a la puerta la despabilaron, tanto, que se vio sorprendida.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con furia, y su respiración se agitó. Sabía quién era, tenía que serlo o la decepción la acabaría, la espera había terminado. Veloz se dirigió la puerta y la abrió decidida para encontrarse de frente con la causa de su angustia los últimos días.

Él, respiraba agitado también, pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió y la vio allí parada, su semblante cambió y antes de darle tiempo a que reaccionara, dio un paso al interior y la abrazó con euforia haciéndola despegar los pies del piso. Marin, al sentir su abrazo exhaló de alivio y escondió el rostro en su cuello mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza, temiendo que si le soltaba se iría una vez más.

\- Gracias a Athena estás bien, estaba preocupada.

\- Dime que eres tú en verdad, que no estoy abrazando una ilusión, que tu cuerpo no es falso.

Las palabras de Aioria la desconcertaron.

Tratando de tranquilizarse olió su cabello, allí estaba, el aroma a flor de naranjo y sobre su piel también, el calor de su cuerpo era real esta vez.

El inocente abrazo de reencuentro comenzó a tornarse en algo más provocativo, la necesidad de sentirse cada vez más cercanos comenzaba a ser imperante cada vez que alguno de los dos estrechaba el cuerpo del otro.

Querían mantener la distancia y al mismo tiempo borrarla. Un fuego bajo la piel comenzó a arder y les quemaba ya, esa sed en sus labios urgía ser apagada de inmediato. Ambos querían mantenerse firmes a la promesa de no involucrarse por completo pero a cada segundo era más difícil el siquiera pensarlo.

Aioria se separó levemente de su cuerpo y la miró fijo a la máscara. Sus impetuosas manos comenzaron a moverse, acariciaron todo ese liso y frío rostro, ella se entregó a su tacto cerrando los ojos. Aquéllas viriles manos bajaron por su cuello y sus hombros dibujando su silueta. Con un roce en sus brazos le provocó escalofríos a su amada, se acercó despacio, sigiloso, entonces sintió que el dulce aroma de su piel entraba por sus fosas nasales inundando su sentido del olfato. Cerró sus ojos para intensificar sus sensaciones, se le había terminado la paciencia y una vez que llegaron sus labios a su cuello, los abrió y le besó rozando su piel con la punta de la lengua muy despacio.

Marin, al sentir el contacto de su lengua y el tibio aliento en su cuello se aferró con intensidad a su pecho y de sus labios entre abiertos salió una inesperada exhalación de placer jamás experimentado.

\- Me gustas tanto que ya no puedo más, todo el tiempo te pienso, pienso en tu piel, en tus manos tocándome y en tus labios… besándome - Le susurró el guardián dorado al oído con voz baja y pausada – Dame una excusa para poder besarte y te prometo no mirarte.

Ella también ardía en deseos de sentir el contacto de sus labios, no había parado de fantasear con ello desde aquella noche en el quinto templo. Las palabras en su oído inflamaron aún más esa llama en su pecho.

Guiada por esa urgencia y desconectada de su razón lo hizo retroceder empujando contra su pecho, hasta que cayó sentado sobre una silla, la mirada esmeralda y felina de Aioria se pintó con cierto desconcierto por su acción y fijó su atención por completo a sus movimientos.

La joven se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a desatarse la banda ceñida a su breve y bien formada cintura y le vendó los ojos con ella.

\- … Ma…

\- Shhh – lo calló con un dedo en sus labios.

El griego se quedó muy quieto, cuando escuchó el caer del metal sobre la mesa sintió su corazón acelerarse al igual que su respiración; y fue entonces que sintió el tacto de Marin por ambos lados de su cuello en ascenso a su rostro y su piel se erizó.

La joven le levantó el rostro hacia ella y le acarició con una sensualidad que jamás pensó poder expresar con su cuerpo, acercó su rostro al de él muy lento sin dejar de mirarlo, amaba cada facción, cada gesto, cada cabello de ese hombre. Pronto sus labios hicieron contacto con su nariz y le besó gentilmente para resbalarse en una caricia hasta la punta. Ambos entre abrieron sus bocas y sintieron la tibieza de sus alientos chocar. Marin cerró sus ojos y terminó de sellar el breve espacio entre sus labios. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó sus cuerpos, había sido infinitamente mejor de lo que habían imaginado.

Se separaron brevemente y volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez más prolongado aunque tímidos aún. Esto no provocó más que las ganas del león se encendieran aun más y se levantó dominante, la tomó por la cintura y la colocó sobre la mesa para tenerla a su merced. La guerrera no respingó y se dejó dominar. Ambos exploraron sus labios con caricias y roces a un ritmo lento que fue en incremento, pero entonces él exigió más y conforme la besaba, su boca se abría camino en la de ella y aventuró su lengua en su interior rozando suavemente sus labios y haciendo contacto con la de ella, lo que hizo estallar fuegos artificiales en ambos. Marin se aferró con fuerza a sus cabellos húmedos aún y Aioria estrechó su espalda vigorosamente. Se separaron por fin, jadeantes y faltos de aliento.

El santo aún recuperándose se perdió en el cuello de su amada, llenándolo de besos, ella amaba ese gesto y lo disfrutaba mientras le revolvía los cabellos como siempre quiso hacerlo.

Marin le besó la oreja y acarició con sus labios todo el borde de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su mentón, lo besó y subió una vez más a su boca. En medio de todo aquél fragor pasional, inesperadamente sintió una mirada sobre ellos y echó un vistazo.

\- ¡Melina! ¡Nerissa! – exclamó ella de pronto en extrema sorpresa.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Hola, hola de nuevo. Wow, capítulo XII, en mi vida había escrito algo tan largo jajaja. Bueno, he recuperado mis feels, creo. Ya salí del atorón del capítulo XV. Chicas Espero les haya gustado el pequeño fanservice leonino y el resto del capítulo también aunque me gusta trolear los finales XDDD. Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews y los comentarios via google plus. No estamos leyendo pronto.**

 **Bye-Bye.**


	13. Capítulo XIII Celos

**Capítulo XIII. Celos.**

* * *

\- ¡Melina! ¡Nerissa! – exclamó ella de pronto en extrema sorpresa.

Una rápida mirada hacía la puerta entre abierta le bajó la temperatura de golpe cuando vio la silueta de dos de las niñas. Le dio un brusco empujón a Aioria y se bajó de la mesa mientras tomaba la máscara con torpeza y se la colocaba. Aioria cayó en la cuenta también y volteado de espaldas a la puerta quiso desatarse la banda sobre sus ojos pero no pudo y en un acto desesperado la jaló hacia abajo dejándola como bufanda sobre su cuello y trató de acomodarse los cabellos revueltos.

La mente del águila estaba en blanco y no lograba articular frases completas.

\- ¿Qué…? Ahm… bueno… ¿qué, qué pasa?

Ninguna respondía, lo que hacía la situación más incómoda de lo que ya era, entonces Nerissa señaló el cuello de Aioria.

\- ¿Está enfermo de gripe señor Aioria?

\- ¿Qué? ¿yo? No – contestó nervioso.

\- Usa una bufanda y le pedía un abrazo – profirió la pequeña de manera inocente.

\- No la abrazaba Nerissa, la besaba – le corrigió Melina a manera de regaño infantil mientras se reía pícaramente.

Ambos santos se pusieron de mil colores y voltearon a mirarse nerviosos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – volvió a preguntar Marin para cambiar de tema.

\- Vinimos por usted porque no llegaba pero parece que está ocupada atendiendo asuntos importantes, volveremos más tarde si gusta.

Una tercera voz respondió a manera de reclamo de más atrás, era Ersha.

El de leo comenzó a reírse sin más remedio ante la situación sin salida y al ver a Marin tan nerviosa tratando de dar explicaciones a sus aprendices.

\- No te rías, no es gracioso – le reclamó de mal humor.

\- Será mejor que me vaya por ahora – se agarró la banda en el cuello– te la devolveré más tarde - y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Sí, claro, huye – murmuró Marin por lo bajo.

\- Pórtense bien niñas, y den su mejor esfuerzo hoy también – les dijo mientras les sonreía al despedirse.

Durante el entrenamiento de ese dia Marin no se escapó de una fuerte sesión de interrogatorio por parte de las jovencitas. No era para menos, lo que habían visto era razón suficiente para querer un par de explicaciones, que aunque no estaban en posición de pedirlas, Melina cual curiosa y hablantina al extremo no podía evitarlo.

\- ¿El señor Aioria y usted son novios?

\- Guarda silencio y termina tu rutina.

La niña hizo una mueca bajo la máscara, esa respuesta no era satisfactoria.

\- ¿Él ha visto su rostro? - insistió - ¿usted lo ama?

\- ¿Lo ama? - repitió en eco la pequeña Nerissa.

\- ¡Cállense las 2! ¿quieren que nos castigue a todas? - Ersha las interrumpió un tanto molesta.

\- Ersha, no te hagas, tu también quieres saberlo - le respondió su compañera.

\- A mí no me importa, son cosas de adultos - Volteó el rostro molesta y continuó con lo que hacía.

\- El señor Aioria es muy bueno y muy guapo – Melina se puso un dedo sobre el mentón muy reflexiva.

El santo de águila cruzada de brazos solo la escuchaba y pensaba en la manera de salir de esta.

\- ¡Ya cállate Melina tonta!

\- ¡Oye! no me digas así, tu dijiste lo mismo el otro día y siempre que viene a saludarnos te le quedas mirando como boba, no te hagas.

\- Yo no… ya verás - Ersha saltó sobre su compañera y comenzaron a forcejear rodando por el piso.

El alboroto sacó a Marin de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Suficiente las dos! - corrió hacia ellas y las separó bruscamente - ¡Dije basta! - Las reprendió - Si tanta energía tienen, la van a aprovechar entrenando hasta que caigan desmayadas el día de hoy, ahora discúlpense.

Las niñas, llenas de polvo y unos cuantos raspones se miraron feo, renuentes a disculparse.

\- Muy bien, si así son las cosas - tomó a cada una bajo el brazo como quien carga un bulto y se las llevo lejos de ahí.

Llegaron a la orilla de un risco, las bajó, y tomó un par de cuerdas que estaban enrolladas allí cerca, parecía que estaban preparadas para ellas. Amarró a cada una por la cintura con los extremos de una cuerda y justo a la mitad de ésta amarró el extremo de la segunda.

\- Comiencen a bajar el risco.

Las dos la miraron con terror en el rostro y no querían obedecer.

\- ¿Prefieren hacer esto por la buena o lo hago yo por la mala? - amenazante profirió Marin.

No tuvieron más remedio y comenzaron el descenso. Cuando llevaban unos 2 metros, Marin se paro al borde y les dio instrucciones.

\- Dejen caer su peso, ahora yo me encargo.

Las niñas obedecieron y Marin las hizo bajar unos 30 metros aproximadamente y les grito desde arriba.

\- Para escalar tendrán que cooperar las dos, si tratan de matarse allá abajo es su problema.

Se dio la vuelta y ató el otro extremo a una gran roca para asegurarla.  
Ersha y Melina allá abajo no daban crédito a lo que tenían que hacer y colgando comenzaron a reclamarse la una a la otra y a pelear de nuevo.  
Marin volvió a donde estaba la más pequeña para continuar su entrenamiento.  
La tarde se fue muy rápido y las niñas no regresaban. Marin comenzó a preocuparse sobre si su castigo había sido muy severo. Cayó la noche y no había novedad.

\- ¿Ersha y Melina van a volver? - Nerissa inocentemente preguntó.

\- No te preocupes, yo iré por ellas.

Mientras le decía esto, la niña señaló detrás de ella, volteó y se encontró con Aioria acercándose, inmediatamente le vino una sonrisa al rostro.

\- Hola, vine a devolverte esto - le acercó la banda.

Ella sonrió algo avergonzada tras la máscara y la tomó para colocársela sobre la cintura de nuevo.

\- Creo que te faltan dos elementos - le dijo él mirando a todos lados.

\- La maestra las castigó por pelear- le contestó Nerissa de manera tímida como era ella.

\- Llegas en buen momento Aioria ¿quieres ayudarme a traerlas?

\- De acuerdo.

\- Nerissa, tu quédate aquí, no te muevas, vendremos por ti - su maestra le ordenó y ella dócilmente asintió.

Ambos santos se encaminaron y el de leo no pudo más con la curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron? - se rió.

Marin volteó a mirarlo en actitud desafiante, él levantó las manos a manera de rendición.  
Durante el camino, Aioria la tomó de la mano, su acción la hizo sonrojar y se zafó de su agarre.

\- Aioria... si alguien nos ve.

\- Ah claro, alguien en medio de la nada y en medio de la noche, a parte, eso ya sucedió - había ironía en su respuesta.

La miró de reojo y le volvió a coger la mano. Esta vez ya no dijo nada, pero la sonrojó de nuevo.

Llegaron al lugar y todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado.

\- ¿El risco? - exclamó Aioria sorprendido - Vaya que te molestaron.

\- Cállate ¿quieres? me siento un tanto culpable.

Se pararon al borde y Marin alzó la voz.

\- ¡Ersha! ¡Melina! ¿aún siguen allí?

\- ¡Sí! - contestó Ersha a duras penas - ¡pero Melina ya no puede subir! - gritó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- ¡Quédate quieta y asegúrense! - Marin le hizo una señal a Aioria con la cabeza y este tomó la cuerda y comenzó a subirlas.

La joven se agachó para ver donde venían y no tardo mucho en ver ambos cuerpecitos subir, al parecer se habían quedado a tres cuartos de camino. Ersha cargaba sobre su espalda a una muy exhausta Melina. Una vez que llegaron a la orilla, Marin le tendió la mano a la jovencita para terminar de subirlas. Aioria corrió en su auxilio también. Ambas pequeñas estaban muy cansadas y cubiertas de raspones en brazos y piernas. Las desataron y entonces Marin cargó en brazos a Melina y Aioria hizo lo mismo con Ersha, quien aun medio consiente se sonrojó completamente como un tomate bajo su pequeña máscara cuando el santo la recargó en su pecho.

\- Espero que hayan aprendido su lección - le dijo casi en un susurro Marin a Melina, ésta solo asintió y se aferró a su cuello.

Cuando llegaron por Nerissa, la encontraron rendida, sentadita, recargada sobre una columna rota. Marin se acercó a ella y la llamo pero la niña no despertaba. Aioria le puso una mano en el hombro a la pelirroja; esta volteó para mirar cómo le hacia una señal de guardar silencio y le guiñó un ojo. Se arrodilló y con mucho cuidado para no despertarla la tomó con su brazo libre y la cargó.

\- ¿Nos vamos, mamá? - le preguntó sonriendo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo señaló con un dedo como reclamo y se marcharon.  
Pararon en la pequeña choza que las tres habitaban. Marin depositó a melina sobre su cama y la arropó. Ayudó a Aioria con Ersha y él recostó a Nerisaa. Marin lo observaba, era tan gentil en su trato y le hizo recordar esas veces en que le había mencionado como disfrutaba pasar el rato con Seiya y con ella porque lo hacían sentir que tenía una familia.  
Abandonaron la casa y se encaminaron a su siguiente parada, no había mucha distancia entre ambos puntos.

\- ¿Te molestaron por lo de esta mañana?  
\- Un poco, pero no fue por eso que las castigué, sería muy infantil de mi parte. Comenzaron a pelear e insultarse y sabes que me desagrada eso.  
\- Bueno, no dejarían de ser niñas. A decir verdad, me sorprendió de Ersha, siempre es muy seria, me recuerda a ti.  
\- Ahora que lo mencionas, creo está enamorada de ti.  
\- ¡¿Qué?!

Tal confesión tomó por sorpresa al santo, quien se detuvo a mirar a su acompañante con ojos bien abiertos.

Por eso comenzó el problema, ¿qué tienes que decir a tu favor? - se cruzó de brazos.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la cabaña.

\- Bueno, soy un santo dorado y tal vez la he impresionado – presumió sin malicia.  
\- No puedo creer tu arrogancia.  
\- Y yo no puedo creer tus celos - se burló.  
-Yo no estoy... es una niña de casi 12 años.  
\- Y le gusto - una sonrisa burlona le jugaba en los labios - y estás celosa.

Marin aún cruzada de brazos frunció la boca, comenzaba a disgustarse.

\- No estoy celosa – contestó muy seria.

El griego se le acercó con galantería y la encerró entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Comenzó a mirarla como solo él lo hacía, como solo él podía ponerla nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sin responderle le echó los brazos encima y le habló al oído.

\- ¿Ni un poquito celosa?

Marin captó el tono juguetón de su voz y decidió seguirle el juego.  
\- No lo sé, tal vez…solo un poquito - Le respondió bajito.

Aioria comenzó a ponerse cariñoso y atrevido. Comenzó a desanudarle la banda de la cintura.

\- Detente, nos pueden ver.

\- Invítame a pasar entonces - Le volvió a hablar al oído y le dio un beso mordelón en el lóbulo, empujó la puerta y la llevó adentro.

Una vez allí, los arrumacos que el santo le profería eran casi irresistibles.

\- Aio...Aioria, no, ¿qué haces?

\- Lo de esta mañana – reanudó la acción de desanudarle la banda.

\- Lo de esta mañana fue un error - Trató de detenerlo.

Tus labios decían lo contrario.

\- ...

No contestó, pues sabía que era cierto, había disfrutado cada segundo y mentiría si dijera que no quería volver a experimentarlo.

\- Si te doy un beso, solo uno, ¿dejarás de insistir?

\- De acuerdo.

Mientras le colocaba la banda sobre los ojos logró ver de nuevo las pequeñas heridas en su rostro y cuello con la tenue luz de la luna entrante por la ventana, se había percatado de ellas esta mañana, había decidido dejarlas pasar, pero…

\- Si te beso, ¿vas a contarme que hiciste estos días fuera del Santuario?

Aioria guardó silencio.

\- Eso no importa. Lo que importa ahora es que estamos aquí, juntos y que me muero por besar tus labios una vez más.

Hábilmente logró cambiar el rumbo de la conversación o eso creyó.  
Marin lo tomó de las manos y lo llevó cerca de la mesa, se retiró la máscara y colocó encima.  
Aioria se inclinó hacia ella y con sus manos le acarició el rostro, queriendo leer sus facciones como un ciego. Besó su frente, sus ojos, su nariz y llegó a sus tan anhelados labios que ya lo esperaban ansiosos y palpitantes; y los poseyó con deseo y determinación mientras ella se rendía a su abrazo.  
Se separaron pero su fuego no se había apagado, los escasos milímetros entre ellos volvieron a desvanecerse una y otra vez.

\- El trato era solo un beso - Marin con las mejillas encendidas le dijo en un tono muy suave.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga y me vaya? - le contestó él en el mismo tono dócil.

\- No es justo, haces de mí lo que quieres… - le apartó los rizos de la frente - con una mirada... una caricia... y ahora, con un beso - le dibujó el contorno de los labios con un dedo - me haces... necesitarte...

\- Y yo te necesito.

Ambos se fundieron en un nuevo beso. Inclinando sus cabezas sus bocas se acoplaron totalmente como si estuvieran hechas a la misma medida y el beso se tornó más profundo, más intenso. El vaivén de sus lenguas acariciándose y el calor de sus cuerpos frotándose era una droga a la que no les importaba hacerse adictos.

\- Tú si eres la verdadera.

Musitó el griego al calor del momento.

\- Ella se detuvo en seco y lo detuvo a él.

\- ¿La verdadera? ¿eso qué significa?

Aioria se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y buscó una salida rápida.

\- Yo no dije eso, yo…no.

\- Es la segunda vez que lo dices, esta mañana sucedió también – su voz se tornó seria - ¿Estuviste con alguien? – más que preguntar, reclamó.

Él guardó silencio y exhaló fuerte – No puedo decirte.

\- Ah, claro – le tomó por el rostro un tanto brusca – Esas heridas en tu rostro y cuello, son rasguños…de mujer. Apuesto a que si te quito la camisa tienes más en el pecho y la espalda - Muy seria se cubrió el rostro de nuevo y se alejó de él.

Aioria se descubrió los ojos para encontrarla recargada en la puerta y cruzada de brazos. Podía sentir su mirada acusatoria a través del metal de su máscara.

\- ¿No confías en mí, ni en lo que siento por ti? – la bella mirada esmeralda se tornó seria.

\- Ni tú lo haces o me dirías lo que quiero saber.

\- No puedo, ya te lo dije.

\- No es justo – masculló molesta para sí misma, pero el santo alcanzó a oírla.

\- ¿Justo? ¿sabes que no es justo? Esto – levantó la voz y sacudió frente a ella su propia banda – el que yo tenga que cubrirme los ojos para poder estar contigo cuando te he confesado mis sentimientos y tú me has correspondido, solo por tus absurdos temores.

\- No tienes derecho a reclamarme cosas de las que tú estuviste de acuerdo – de igual manera ella levantó la voz – Mu tenía razón, esto fue un error desde el principio.

\- ¿Mu? ¡¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Mu en esto?! ¡¿O qué tienes que ver tú con él?! – la señaló con el índice y fúrico – Siempre te has llevado bien con él, ¿no es cierto? – el tono sarcástico y la mirada celosa no los pudo ocultar.

\- ¡No te atrevas a insinuar que…! ¡No te atrevas Aioria de Leo!

\- ¿Ahora tú no vas a decírmelo?

\- No. ¿Qué se siente? – Abrió la puerta de par en par como señal para que se fuera.

Él comprendió la indirecta y caminó a la salida muy molesto, no sin antes detenerse a su lado, le entregó la banda de mala gana y sin mirarla, orgulloso como era él, le dirigió unas últimas palabras antes de salir.

\- Es una pena que consideres que lo nuestro sea un error.

Con esa furia que sentía arder en su pecho, le cerró la puerta una vez que puso ambos pies fuera de la cabaña.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Buen inicio de semana para todos! Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews y su interés en la historia. No pude publicar la semana pasada, he andado de un flojerosa, no falta de ideas pero si con una pesadez para escribir por lo que sigo atorada en el actual capítulo pero ya me voy a poner las pilas esta semana.**

 **Por fin se besaron ahhhh que bonito pero ya se enojaron ahhhh que feo. Celos, solo puedo decir que es de los peores sentimientos que alguien puede experimentar, son horribles y no sabes ni cómo ni porqué** **.**

 **Ersha ternurita, tiene su primer crush jajaja todavía recuerdo cuando me sucedió, hace mil años XDDD. Bueno, pues nos leemos muy pronto.**


	14. Capítulo XIV Emociones

**Capítulo XIV. Emociones.**

Sentada a la mesa, a oscuras, Marin se encontró a sí misma con la mirada fija y estrechando el pedazo de tela que vestía sobre su cintura, sintiendo tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que se sentía ahogada y sobrepasada por esas emociones. Sentía ira, enojo, frustración, arrepentimiento, temor…amor.

Hacía tan solo unos instantes era feliz en los brazos de aquel hombre y ahora quería gritar tan fuerte para sacarse todo eso del pecho.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, por algún motivo creyó que era él.

\- ¡No quiero verte ahora! – exclamó.

Volvieron a tocar fuertemente. Marin se levantó violentamente.

\- ¡Dije que no quiero verte …!

Abrió la puerta y exclamó, pero no terminó la frase al darse cuenta que no era quien creía que era, en su lugar se topó con otro rostro de plata conocido.

\- Ah, eres tú – dijo con desgano y fastidio.

\- Discúlpame por no llenar tus expectativas.

\- Shaina, no estoy de humor – se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Su visitante se cruzó de brazos en la entrada y enarcó una ceja bajo la máscara.

\- Si, ya vi que no estás de humor. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

\- Ya te dije que no estoy para tus bromas. ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Qué quiero? Pues resulta que a cierto santo femenino se le olvidó que hoy está de guardia.

Marin sacudió la cabeza, se quitó la máscara y se llevó ambas manos al rostro recordando que era verdad, esa noche estaba de guardia con su compañera y lo había olvidado por completo después de lo ocurrido.

\- Yo, lo siento, lo olvidé totalmente – se molestó consigo y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y se dirigió a la puerta. Shaina la observaba, realmente tenía un aura de malestar a su alrededor.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien para esto?

\- Sí. Lo que me pasa no tiene porque interferir con mis deberes – se colocó la máscara y salió.

Shaina se encogió de hombros – Sí tú lo dices… - y cerró la puerta.

Ambas mujeres se encaminaron a sus puestos de vigilancia en silencio.

Ya entrada la madrugada, el viento refrescaba un poco el clima. Una figura con cabellos ondulados al aire se dejaba ver en la cima de un risco donde podía observarse gran parte del Santuario. Una vista perfecta para la vigilancia.

La joven mujer con semblante inamovible miraba al vacío en medio de la noche.

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido ira irracional por alguien que no conoces imaginándole con alguien que aprecias?

\- Ah, así que era eso.

Replicó su compañera de orden quien salió de las sombras aproximándose a ella.

\- Se llaman celos. Nunca creí que Aioria fuera de esos, podría creerlo de… Milo, por ejemplo, es un coqueto. Aunque… no me molestaría aceptar el reto de domarlo – las últimas palabras las dijo en voz baja, casi solo para ella - ¿y quién es ella?

\- De repente perdí el control, ni siquiera sé si existe un "ella". ¿Recuerdas cuando preguntaste que a dónde habían ido todos los santos dorados? Bueno, Aioria también estaba fuera, regresó esta mañana y cuando le cuestioné sobre eso, no quiso decirlo y está bien, pero entonces dijo cosas y tiene rasguños…y yo…me volví loca.

\- ¿Son de mujer? Tal vez sean heridas de pelea.

\- Estoy segura que son de mujer. Perdí la cabeza, comencé a sentir esta ira en el pecho, la sola idea de alguien más tocándolo o siquiera mirándolo… - apretó los puños - fue un desastre – terminó de hablar en medio de un suspiro pronunciado.

\- Debes aprender a confiar en él.

La pelirroja soltó una risa – Eso fue lo que él dijo, que no confiaba en él ni en sus sentimientos por mí. Tal vez es cierto. A pesar de que sentimos lo mismo, no le he dejado ver mi rostro.

\- Todos tenemos secretos. Tú los tienes, todos los tenemos. Si él no quiere contarte que pasó, tal vez es por algo más grande, Aioria puede ser un orgulloso, un malhumorado…

\- Un terco, un necio, a veces no escucha razones, no tiene paciencia, un impulsivo.

\- Pero es honesto, ¿crees que jugaría con tus sentimientos?

Marin por fin volteó para encontrarse de frente con Shaina.

\- No, no lo creo. Pero lo hice enojar, dije cosas que no debía y creo que lastimé su orgullo. Ya no querrá verme.

\- Tú lo conoces mejor que muchos aquí. Déjalo unos días, puede que sirva para que ambos piensen hacia donde van con esto.

\- Nos hemos besado. Han sido solo un par de veces y no sé qué es lo que hace pero mi cuerpo reclama más de él cada vez que abandona mis labios.

Shaina como no queriendo se sonrojó. Marin siempre había sido tan reservada, una caja de secretos y ahora contándole cosas tan personales parecía otra.

\- ¿No dices nada? Eso es raro.

\- Tú dices mucho estos días, eso también es raro.

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír.

\- He tenido el presentimiento de que debo aprovechar este tiempo a su lado o... creo que sueno como una mujer paranoica.

Shaina la miró y le asintió con la cabeza bromeando.

Marin se quitó la máscara, cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento le diera de lleno en el rostro y meciera sus cabellos, liberándola de todos esos sentimientos que llevaba consigo esa noche. Le profirió una mirada de confidencia a su compañera y se colocó la máscara de nuevo.

\- Parece que te has decidido por fin.

Justo cuando a iba a contestarle, un soldado corría hacia ellas llamándolas, casi se tropieza a medio camino.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa con ese escándalo? – reclamó Shaina.

El hombre jadeando de cansancio se agachó y se tomó las rodillas recuperando el aliento.

\- Hay cuatro hombres ebrios del pueblo tratando de entrar al Santuario.

\- ¿Y qué hacen los demás? ¿Qué no pueden con cuatro borrachos? – preguntó Marin.

\- Son muy fuertes, eso no es normal y decidí informarles.

\- Hora de animar un poco la noche – dijo Shaina mientras movía el cuello de lado a lado haciéndolo crujir, Marin rio y partieron hacia la entrada a gran velocidad.

Una vez que llegaron se encontraron con la escena: cuatro hombres con apariencia común y corriente propinando una golpiza a los dos guardias restantes quienes se defendían a duras penas.

Ambas guerreras no podían creer lo que veían, algo más sucedía. Se miraron y se dirigieron a ellos con pasos firmes.

\- ¡Ustedes! ¡Deténganse! – Shaina no se hizo esperar y exclamó.

Los hombres se detuvieron y levantaron la vista hacia ellas, un maléfico brillo en sus ojos destelló, dos de ellos tomaron las lanzas de los guardias y se abalanzaron a toda velocidad a atacarlas.

\- ¡Shaina, cuidado!

\- Lo sé.

Ambas esquivaron el ataque con facilidad. Shaina sin más tardanza rompió la lanza en dos en manos del extraño y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo caer inconciente.

Mientras tanto, Marin decidió jugar un poco con el otro hombre, tratando de averiguar el destello que había visto en sus ojos hacía un momento. Se dejó atacar, esquivando los golpes y los lances. No encontrando lo que quería, de un movimiento hizo volar al hombre quitándole el arma y este cayó fuerte de espaldas al piso quedando inmóvil.

Levantó la vista hacia Shaina quien se dirigía amenazante a los otros dos hombres quienes de repente cayeron de rodillas de la nada. Ella lo tomó como un acto de rendición.

En eso, el hombre derrotado por Marin se levantó, tomó la lanza y a gran velocidad la atacó por la espalda mientras esta observaba. La de águila presintió el ataque y ladeó la cabeza haciendo que la punta de la lanza pasara por un lado de su oreja; esta tomó la lanza con una mano y no dejó que se moviera, pero entonces lo que escuchó de boca de aquél hombre la dejó fría, partió la punta de la lanza y volteó hacia él.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

El extraño sonrió maliciosamente y de pronto cayó inconsciente culpa de un golpe a la espalda propinado por el guardia que las había traído.

\- ¿Estás bien? – urgió el guardia.

Ella solo asintió, pero seguía tratando de asimilar las últimas palabras del hombre: "Aquél que reina sobre la muerte, se aproxima al Santuario".

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

La pregunta del guardia la sacó del trance momentáneo.

\- Ayuda a incorpora a tus compañeros – volteó a mirar a los otros dos que ya se levantaban un tanto aturdidos – recojan a estos hombres y llévenlos al pueblo.

Shaina se acercó a Marin y al guardia – Están ebrios, huelen a vino, tal parece que se envalentonaron con unas copas.

\- Haz lo que te dije – Marin ladeó la cabeza al guardia para que se retirara.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, ya le dije que junto a los otros los lleven al pueblo de vuelta.

\- Yo los acompañaré, tú quédate aquí.

\- De acuerdo.

La de Ofiuco levantó al hombre a los pies de Marin y se encaminó hacia los demás - ¡Ustedes! ¡Me dan vergüenza! ¿Creen que con esta mediocridad pueden defender el Santuario? – los arreó a regaños.

Marin se rió al escuchar a Shaina reprender los soldados quienes pedían disculpas a más no poder y le pedían que los entrenara apropiadamente. Los vio bajar por el camino hasta perderse y se perdió a sí misma de nuevo en aquellas palabras. ¿Las imaginó? ¿Habladurías de borrachos o algo más? Un extraño presentimiento en forma de escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, acrecentado por una fuerte corriente de aire que se dejó sentir de repente levantando una polvareda en el camino y haciéndole volar los cabellos cubriéndole el rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó las ondas revueltas por el viento con la mano y se recargó cruzada de brazos sobre el arco principal a la espera de Shaina y los otros mirando al cielo donde el alba ya se iba haciendo presente.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Hola, hola, creyeron que ya me había desaparecido? pues casi jajaja. Tuve problemas con mi compu y pues ni como subir el capítulo. Es un capítulo corto, pero Marin ya se decidió, esa es mi niña, lenta y cautelosa pero segura XDDD. Los recompensaré el próximo capítulo, lo prometo, gracias por seguir conmigo en este barco de 14 caps. ya. Espero no tener más dificultades y subirlo a tiempo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, bye-bye.**


	15. Capítulo XV Pasión I

**XV. Pasión I.**

* * *

Terminada la guardia esa mañana, ninguna de las dos habló seriamente del incidente.

\- Debo poner en forma a estos inútiles, no puedo creer que no pudieran manejarlo – profirió Shaina mientras caminaban.

\- Hmm, apuesto a que te gustará hacerlo. Te pudo ayudar si te falta una mano.

Decidieron tomar la ruta escénica atravesando el recinto y escucharon clamor en la arena.

\- Se oyen muy animados allí dentro, ¿por qué no echamos un vistazo?

Marin se encogió de hombros y aceptó. Se dirigieron al interior y subieron las gradas para tomar lugar. Algunos soldados cerca comenzaron a rumorar sobre el combate a efectuarse.

\- ¡Hey! ¿qué tanto cuchichean ustedes? – Shaina los interrumpió de repente.

\- Na…nada Shaina. Solo damos nuestros pronósticos.

\- Sí, nosotros apostamos por el señor Aldebarán.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Aldebarán ha regresado?

\- Sí, volvió ayer en la tarde.

\- Y el señor Milo lo ha retado junto al señor Aioria a un duelo triple.

Tan pronto como el nombre del santo de leo llegó a sus oídos, Marin volteó hacia ellos y luego hacia la arena.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Están locos esos hombres, sobre todo Milo.

Marin se paró de repente sin decir palabra lo que a su compañera le cayó de sorpresa.

\- Creo que mejor me voy a descansar un poco.

\- ¿Vas a irte? ¿No escuchaste? Aioria pelea.

\- Por eso mismo, aún no me siento con ganas de verlo.

\- ¡Por los dioses, mujer! Pensé que anoche se había terminado ese asunto.

\- Eso creí, pero… - Shaina la jaló de un brazo y la sentó de nuevo.

\- Además, si lo sacas de concentración como lo hizo él contigo aquél día, será muy divertido verlo – comenzó a reírse muy entretenida.

\- No. Creo que… - volvió a pararse muy decidida a marcharse cuando los tres santos dorados salieron al centro de la arena por fin.

Todos los presentes exclamaron, el encuentro iba a comenzar. Allí parada lo vio salir y dirigirse al centro, aún estaba un poco molesta pero sintió esa sensación de emoción siempre que lo veía dispuesto a pelear, con esa expresión de seriedad en el rostro y el entrecejo fruncido que siempre ponía dándole apariencia de frialdad y fiero hombre, se encontró a sí misma sonriendo ante el hecho de saber lo cálido que en verdad puede llegar a ser. De pronto, sus miradas se encontraron.

La dura expresión en su mirada se suavizó al verla, también estaba molesto todavía pero por un momento le ganó ese sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que ella le inspiraba. Uno y otro no apartaban la vista. Se miraban con intensidad. Milo y Aldebarán terminaron de cruzar algunas palabras en complicidad y tomaron posiciones. Aioria seguía inmóvil, el de escorpio caminó hacia él y le habló.

\- Oye, ya vamos a empezar, ¿qué tanto miras?

Entonces el griego frunció el ceño de nuevo dándole una mirada severa un par de segundos más a Marin y se volteó ignorando a Milo quien buscó en las gradas si había algo interesante y guiñó un ojo en dirección a Shaina quien volteó la cabeza ignorándole y este muy divertido sonrió pícaramente.

Marin seguía como estatua muy seria hasta que Shaina de nuevo la tomó del brazo y la hizo sentarse.

\- Oye, oye, ¿qué fue eso? fue intenso.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ese guiño de Milo?

\- Ja, es un presumido.

Y el combate comenzó. Los más activos entre sí eran leo y escorpio, tauro siempre a la defensiva.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Milo?

\- ¡Calla!

El brío del combate brillaba agudo en sus ojos, el león se mostraba inusualmente agresivo, como si tratara de demostrar su superioridad y de cuando en cuando volteaba su mirada a las gradas para encontrarse con la de ella, como si la incitara, como si la retara. Ella de igual manera no se intimidaba ante aquella guerra de miradas.

\- ¡Vaya! Aioria está muy violento hoy – le dijo Shaina a Marin mientras cruzaba una pierna sin perder de vista el combate.

\- Es un…infantil – dijo a secas y se cruzó de brazos volteando la mirada ignorando la acción en la arena.

Después de un enérgico intercambio de golpes entre los tres guerreros, Aioria escupió la sangre de su labio roto y volvió a dirigir su intimidante mirada a las gradas y se topó con una Marin ignorándole y de pronto la vio pararse con intención de abandonar el lugar y eso en vez de enfadarlo más, lo hirió y lo desconcentró por completo que no se dio cuenta cuando Milo lo atacó de frente y Aldebarán lo embistió por un costado mandando su cuerpo a toda velocidad y violencia a impactarse contra la barrera de piedra que separaba la arena de las gradas y más allá en medio de un gran estruendo y una polvareda.

Marin volvió la vista en el momento del impacto, sus pupilas se contrajeron y su pecho se oprimió – Aioria… – alcanzó a articular con preocupación.

Quiso correr hacia él pero se contuvo apretando los puños.

\- No seas orgullosa y ve con él – le dijo una voz a su espalda lo que le dio el empujón que necesitaba para ir.

Ágil cruzó las gradas y llegó a su lado, le sostuvo la cabeza con cuidado, el joven estaba aturdido y se llevó las manos al rostro, cuando entre abrió los ojos lo primero que distinguió fue un pendiente en forma de cascabel de cristal y los cabellos rojizos que caían en madeja cerca de su rostro y le evocó un sentimiento y un recuerdo que yacían muy en su interior y que creía haber olvidado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Ángel… - dijo él en voz muy baja.

En la distancia Milo se reía muy divertido mientras Aldebarán parecía un poco preocupado por el de leo.

\- Milo, deja de ser un tonto y ayúdalo – Shaina le cortó la diversión acercándose a ellos.

\- Shaina tiene razón, anda, dale una mano – Tauro le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda impulsándolo hacia adelante.

A Milo no le quedó de otra que ir hacia allá a regañadientes.

Mientras tanto, Aioria se incorporaba despacio, Marin quiso ayudarle a parar pero él muy serio se negó a aceptar su ayuda, en eso Milo se acercó.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, hombre! No fue para tanto, fue tu culpa por ser un tonto.

Le tendió la mano y este la aceptó. Se sacudió el polvo y se alejó no sin antes darle una última mirada a Marin .

\- ¿Y así te agradece? No sé porque lo amas – Shaina se acercó a su compañera.

\- Te dije que no querría hablarme – se sacudió las manos y ocultó el pendiente en el pecho.

\- ¿y lo vas a dejar así?

\- Por ahora sí.

Se despidió de ella y tomó rumbo a su cabaña.

Esa tarde en leo, Aioria estaba hecho un desastre, estaba molesto, intranquilo, se paseaba por todo el templo sin hallar su lugar. Quería volver el tiempo y no haberse comportado así con ella allá en la arena, quería terminar esta absurda rabieta y abrazarla de nuevo, besarla de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado pero su orgullo le decía que él no era quien debía disculparse.

\- Ya solo falta que esa absurda maldición sea verdad – se dijo en voz alta con enojo.

Una enorme presencia se anunció por el pasillo.

\- El orgullo y la ira dominan al león esta tarde.

\- ¡Shaka! ¿estabas fuera de Virgo?

\- Salí temprano esta mañana, los jardines de Athena son muy apacibles en esta época del año – contestó el hombre más cercano a Dios, ataviado en su típica vestimenta Hindú y sus ojos cerrados – voy a darte un consejo Aioria.

\- No lo necesito.

\- No dejes que el orgullo y la ira se metan en el camino de lo que deseas. Vacía esos deseos y la verdad estará más clara que nunca, puede que mañana sea ya muy tarde y más para nosotros – le sonrió apacible y se siguió de largo a su templo.

Aioria se metió a su habitación y se tumbó sobre el sillón, se restregó los ojos y el cabello y su vista se encontró con la foto que les habían tomado en el mercado aquel día, la tomó y la observó un largo rato y una sonrisa apareció por fin en su rostro, la colocó en su lugar, se levantó muy decidido y se apresuró a salir de su templo.

Venía bajando tan concentrado en sus asuntos y cuando levantó la vista se topó con Marin escalones abajo quien venía de Cáncer. Ambos se detuvieron al verse. Nadie decía nada y fue ella quien rompió el incómodo momento.

\- Ahm… hola.

\- Hola.

\- Yo…pasaba y bueno…ahm…me detuve con Aldebarán a preguntar por ti y él dijo que estabas bien y…pues yo quería…pero veo que vas de salida, lo siento – se atropellaba con sus propias palabras un tanto nerviosa, se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

\- ¡No, espera! – Aioria reaccionó rápido y alargó el brazo hacia ella.

Ella se detuvo y volteó de nuevo – Espera…yo…la verdad es que iba a buscarte.

\- Oh – hubo una breve pausa – creo que necesitamos hablar ¿no?

\- Sí. Creo que si – hizo gesto para invitarla a subir al templo.

Ni uno de los dos dijo palabra al subir.

\- ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

Ella lo negó con la mano. Ambos no sabían por dónde empezar o como empezar. Él se dirigió a la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de agua para darse tiempo a pensar algo y de pronto sintió como Marin le abrazaba por la espalda y como sus brazos se entrelazaban a la altura de su pecho.

\- Perdón. No debí perder la cabeza así, es solo que la idea de que estuvieras con otra mujer… bueno…y tampoco debí decir que lo nuestro era un error.

\- No, perdóname a mí, yo di pie a esto cuando no te expliqué nada y … perdóname por haber insinuado cosas sobre ti y Mu y perdón por lo de esta mañana – le tomó las manos – la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes – se rió suavemente.

\- Lo sé – rió con él.

Liberó una mano de la suya y se retiró la máscara, colocándola sobre la mesa a un lado del vaso de agua, Aioria observó la máscara y entre abrió la boca a la expectativa.

\- Hoy vine también a contarte un secreto – se alejó dos paso de él – puedes voltear.

Aioria dudó en hacerlo, estaba nervioso, su respirar se hizo pesado, era el momento definitivo, aquél que había esperado, aquél que había anhelado y estaba sucediendo ahora. Y lo hizo, giró lentamente para encontrarse con un rostro desconocido y conocido a la vez, un rostro tan anhelado por él.

Se acercó despacio como no queriendo terminar con aquella hermosa ilusión.

Marin tenía la mirada agachada como si estuviera apenada, él alargó una mano a su mentón y con suma delicadeza como si manejara un delicado y precioso cristal le levantó el rostro hacia él. Ella lo miró de lleno y le sonrió muy sutilmente.

Aioria, al encontrarse con esos ojos se quedó sin habla, no estaba preparado para esta hermosa sorpresa.

\- Eres tú…

Marin no comprendía a que se refería - ¿decepcionado? – bromeó; pero al ver su expresión supo que era algo más profundo.

Con los dedos acarició sus rojos labios, pequeños y bien delineados, su fina nariz, su blanca y tersa piel y esos ojos de zafiro con largas, sedosas y tupidas pestañas; era tal y como la recordaba de aquél primer encuentro.

Sus verdes ojos se volvieron cristalinos y su semblante cambió al de alguien que se reencuentra con algo infinitamente valioso después de mucho tiempo o de haberlo creído perdido.

\- Todo este tiempo has sido tú, mi precioso ángel.

Marin le propina una caricia que comienza en su frente, hunde sus dedos en esa leonina cabellera y termina en su mejilla, de la misma forma que lo hizo años atrás aquél día. Él no lo resiste más y la besa, despacio, sutil, como si fuera la primera vez, para uno y otro nunca un beso les pareció tan dulce, tan emotivo, nunca sus labios fueron tan cálidos y deseables; esta vez hay una conexión total. Sus besos aumentan de intensidad, la inquieta lengua de Aioria le acaricia los labios y el interior de su boca; se encuentra con la timidez de la suya y le contagia de su deseo. Marin lo advierte, un calor emana de su pecho hacia sus mejillas, un travieso cosquilleo nace en su vientre y baja hasta su zona íntima.

Se separan muy apenas para respirar, ambos están agitados, sus cuerpos calientes, se miran mientras respiran con la boca abierta, sus tibios alientos chocan. Él se deja ir directo a su oreja, la lame y la muerde, ella ladea su cabeza dándole permiso, entonces le susurra sus más íntimos deseos.

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche, déjame hacerte el amor.

Ella se sonroja más aun, él le llena el cuello de besos de arriba a abajo y de vuelta hasta sus labios.

La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación sin dejar de mirarla.

Besó su frente, la punta de su nariz y no pudo evitar volver a caer en sus labios fundiéndose en un beso que terminó por desbordar el deseo en sus cuerpos y borrar el último dejo de cordura en ellos.

Comenzó a deslizar un tirante de su leotardo por su hombro y lo expuso, acercó sus labios y lo besó; ella comenzó a subirle la playera y le ayudó a sacarla por sobre su cabeza. Su amplio torso al descubierto hizo que se mordiera el labio, no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciarlo; de manera provocativa deslizó sus dedos por ese ligero y masculino camino de bello en su pecho mientras se acercaba a besarlo con un roce. Sus suaves labios entreabiertos y el tibio aliento sobre la piel hicieron que Aioria cerrara los ojos y se le escapara un pesado suspiro mientras ella con sus dedos seguía su recorrido hacia abajo pasando por sus firmes abdominales hasta llegar a la abotonadura de su pantalón. El león, lleno de deseo, le bajó el leotardo hasta la cintura descubriendo sus pechos, dos blancas y elevadas cumbres cuyos pezones erectos no pudieron ocultar su excitación; tomó uno de ellos en su amplia mano y lo estrujó con gentileza mientras besaba su cuello haciéndola gemir por primera vez esa noche.

La llevó a la cama donde la desnudó por completo, se colocó sobre ella sin recargar todo su peso. Sus manos, ávidas de ese hermoso cuerpo subían ansiosas desde sus muslos, su cintura y seguían en ascenso.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros mientras sentía como los labios de su amado tomaban preso uno de sus senos, lo besaba y con la lengua acariciaba su sensible pezón; la sensación era abrumadora, la enloquece y vuelve a dejar escapar un suspiro que suena melódico en los oídos del santo.

La giró boca abajo con suavidad y por el borde de su espalda con sus dedos y sus labios dibujó todo su amor sin ocultar su pasión mientras ella hundía el rostro en la almohada y se aferraba a las sábanas. La giró de nuevo, la observó, agitada, mejillas encendidas, su rojiza melena desparramada sobre la almohada, su respirar pesado, era hermosa. La besó con mezcla de pasión y ternura y ella le entregó el control al león dominante.

Aioria terminó de desvestirse, pues el firme bulto dentro de sus pantalones clamaba por libertad. Le sostuvo los muslos y los abrió para colocarse en medio, sus labios se resbalaron con una caricia desde su pecho hasta perderse en medio de sus piernas. Le abrió el sexo como un capullo con su lengua, la guerrera de plata al sentir la húmeda caricia echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo, alargó un brazo para encontrarse con los cabellos del griego y hundió sus dedos en esa provocativa melena rubia de sombras castañas, ondulada y suave y se aferró a ella mientras se llevaba el dorso de la otra mano a la boca mordiéndolo para tratar de silenciar sus gemidos.

Desnudo, yacía cuan largo sobre Marin, dejó caer todo su delicioso peso y fue dentro de ella muy despacio, con delicadeza para no lastimarla, pues sabía que nunca había sido tocada. Marin apretó los ojos en una mueca de dolor y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Aioria mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, su estrechez opuso cierta resistencia que fue vencida poco a poco.

Cuando entró por completo, Aioria se quedó quieto un instante para que se acostumbrara a él y entonces comenzó a moverse despacio. Esa extraña sensación de molestia y placer era tan agradable que le arrancaba de cuando en cuando dulces sonidos placenteros de la garganta. Para él, la sensación de sus pechos rozándole el tórax en cada vaivén y la calidez alrededor de su miembro era tan dulce y arrebatadora que se lo dejaba saber en cada gruñido y gemido que profería. Decidió no cambiar de posición y se quedó tumbado sobre ella todo el tiempo manteniendo esa cercanía e intimidad que los unía en ese momento.

Cubiertos de sudor que resbalaba por sus cuerpos perdieron la noción del tiempo, no dejaban de acariciarse y besarse mientras el ritmo en las caderas de Aioria aumentaba en velocidad e intensidad. Ella no se cansaba de revolverle los cabellos húmedos por el sudor y asirce fuerte a su espalda. Aioria apoyó una mano en la cabecera y con la otra la tomó fuerte del muslo y empujó con más fuerza y profundidad. Ambos sintieron el final cerca y en un último movimiento se coronaron en éxtasis haciéndola ladear el rostro hundiéndolo en la almohada clavándole los dedos en el pecho pronunciando su nombre en medio de un suspiro.

Agotados y plenos, Aioria se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su amada, deleitándose de su tersa piel, húmeda y cálida; ella le echó los brazos al cuello y besó sus cabellos.

Esa noche, no solo desnudaron sus cuerpos sino también sus almas entre caricias y besos, haciéndose uno mismo, volviéndose completos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Comienzo agradeciendo los reviews, gracias por seguir conmigo. Hay y no hay mucho que decir de este capítulo, yo solo diré: "*suspira* por fin" A veces creo que hay mucho de mí en esta Marin en cuanto a relaciones amorosas jajaja somo leeeentas pero seguras. Espero no haber malogrado el momento. Oh, y es parte I o sea... se los dejo a la imaginación jajaja. Nos leemos pronto en sus reviews y en el próximo.**

 **Bye-bye.**


	16. Capítulo XVI Pasión II

**XVI. Pasión II.**

Una tenue luz ilumina la habitación, proviene de una lámpara de aceite sobre el bureau cuyo olor impregna el lugar; prendas sobre el piso; sobre la cama, sábanas revueltas y entre ellas una pareja.

El guardián dorado del quinto templo, Aioria, recostado sobre un costado y apoyado en un brazo juega con un rojizo mechón de la frente del santo femenino de águila que yace muy cerca de él.

La mira embelesado como a la más valiosa joya. Marin lo mira de igual forma mientras sus dedos dibujan caricias sobre su mentón. Cierra los ojos al sentir como Aioria besa su frente y luego su nariz y los abre para encontrarse de nuevo con esos profundos ojos verdes que la siguen mirando.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – lo interroga.

\- Nada. Solo te miro.

\- Harás que me sonrojé – agacha la mirada.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimé? – ella niega con la cabeza.

De pronto abandona su lado y se levanta, ella posa su vista en su hercúlea espalda y sus firmes glúteos mientras camina hacia la mesa y se sirve un vaso con agua.

\- ¿Quieres algo?

\- No, gracias.

Se lo bebe de un solo trago y regresa al lecho; Marin desvía la mirada al verlo desnudo de frente caminando hacia ella, recordando lo sucedido instantes atrás. Antes de recostarse otra vez, se agacha y recoge algo.

\- Creo que esto es tuyo – le muestra un pendiente como un cascabel de cristal que hace un suave sonido de campana al balancearse en los dedos de Aioria.

Se recuesta a su lado de nuevo y se lo entrega.

\- Sí, lo es. Es un recuerdo familiar, mi hermano y yo teníamos uno a juego, nos los dieron nuestros padres… – no terminó la frase y fijó la mirada en el cascabel llenándose de melancolía.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Tenía…tengo, bueno, no lo sé. Es menor que yo, un día desapareció sin dejar rastro y quise buscarle pero era tan pequeña y…al poco tiempo fui traída aquí. Pensé que si me hacía más fuerte algún día iría en su búsqueda y lo encontraría – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas – era muy inocente entonces – Aioria limpió sus lágrimas y le dio un beso.

\- Ambos compartimos el dolor de la pérdida de un hermano, tal vez por eso los destinos te trajeron hasta mí aquél día.

\- Cuando viste mi rostro dijiste "eres tú", ¿Qué quisiste decir?

\- Es obvio que no lo recuerdas pero hace muchos años, regresaba de una de mis primeras misiones como un santo de oro, me fue muy mal, casi no regreso de una pieza. Estaba mal herido y me derrumbé por el camino hacia el Santuario; pero, un hermoso ángel se apiadó de mí, limpió mis heridas y el sudor de mi frente, me dio agua y una caricia que jamás olvidaré – comenzó a sonreír mientras evocaba el recuerdo.

Marin abrió ampliamente los ojos mientras él seguía relatando – tenía un hermoso cabello encendido por el sol – le acarició el cabello - los ojos color zafiro más puros que jamás haya visto – la miró a los ojos – y de su cuello colgaba este pendiente tintineante – le señaló el collar.

\- ¡Por los Dioses, eras tú! – exclamó con infinita sorpresa al traer del olvido esa memoria tan distante.

Él asintió y Marin le tomó el rostro entre las manos y compartieron un momento de conexión muy especial con un beso.

\- Va a amanecer pronto. No quisiera terminar con esta hermosa ilusión pero debo volver – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y rozaba su nariz con la de él.

\- ¡No! Tú no sales de aquí. No lo permitiré – le aferró con fuerza de la cintura.

\- Estás loco – comenzó a reír.

\- Loco por ti – se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarle – no voy a dejarte salir de esta cama, quiero hacerte el amor día y noche para siempre – le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer y ponerse roja de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿tenerme secuestrada en el templo de leo? ¿amarrarme?

\- No me des ideas – volteó a mirarla de manera traviesa.

El santo recostó la cabeza en su pecho buscando los arrumacos de su amada como un minino. Marin comenzó a mimarlo revolviendo sus rizados cabellos con suavidad. Aioria posó uno de sus dedos sobre una cicatriz que corría sinuosa desde su hombro hasta uno cm hacia adentro del brazo.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

\- Ah, esa es una de mis consentidas – rió – la obtuve casi recién que llegué aquí. Aterricé grácilmente sobre un camino de rocas durante mi entrenamiento. ¿Tú qué me dices de esta? – le pasó los dedos por una ancha marca a la mitad de la espalda.

\- Oh, esa fue de mi primera misión, era solo un niño; por el camino fui atacado por una manada de lobos. De esa vez también obtuve esta – le mostró el brazo izquierdo.

\- Yo tengo una parecida en el mismo brazo – se lo mostró – me atacó un perro cuando era pequeña.

Aioria se enderezó y le mostró otra cicatriz en el abdomen – Mira, durante un entrenamiento con Milo, él y ese agujón – bufó en desagrado.

\- Esta me la propició Shaina en una de nuestras…riñas pasadas – se la mostró descubriéndose el muslo derecho.

\- Mi hermano me dio esta – le dio la espalda y se tocó cerca del homóplato.

\- Parece un rayo – le dijo al acercarse a mirarla.

\- Sí, creo que es mi favorita – le contestó con una infantil sonrisa.

\- Esta es mi otra consentida – se volteó y bajó la sábana que le cubría el pecho y le señaló una larga marca en la espalda baja – me la gané el día que me convertí en santo.

El de leo se acercó y le besó en la cicatriz.

\- ¿Tratas de seducirme Marin de águila?

\- Si crees que un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices es sexy, entonces tal vez.

\- Claro que lo es – de beso en beso fue ascendiendo por su espalda hasta sus hombros, le apartó el cabello y ella echó a un lado la cabeza dejando que siguiera su camino hasta su oído – eres mi hermosa guerrera – ella cerró los ojos y sonrió complacida.

La recostó una vez más y aproximó todo su cuerpo a ella como si la protegiera y le echó un brazo encima y entrelazaron sus manos.

\- ¿Ya vas a dejarme ir?

\- Ya te dije que no – le contestó en un ronroneo.

\- ¡Aioria! – pronunció seria.

Pero el no contestó, supo entonces que se había quedado dormido. Tuvo la intención de partir pero la apacible y silenciosa atmósfera de la habitación iluminada por aquélla cálida llama y el calor del cuerpo de Aioria hicieron que abandonara el intento y cayera presa de Morfeo.

* * *

 _Abrió los ojos pero no veía nada, todo era oscuridad, hacía frío, estaba sola. Por alguna razón la ansiedad comienza a hacer presa de su interior y se pone a caminar para intentar salir de esa oscuridad que le rodea, pero no lo logra._

 _A lo lejos divisa una figura, una silueta que le da la espalda, le conoce y se encamina hacia él; pero, cuando parece acercarse, se aleja. Ella lo llama, él no responde ni voltea._

 _El pecho le duele, siente una gran pena, se arranca la máscara de metal que cubre su rostro y corre más fuerte hacia él, lo sigue llamando, grita su nombre una y otra vez y entonces por fin voltea, pero no puede ver su rostro y de pronto una oscura niebla lo envuelve y antes de que lo alcance se desvanece en la nada frente a sus ojos._

* * *

Abrió los ojos nuevamente con un sobresalto. Su respiración estaba agitada. Mira hacia todos lados ubicándose; encuentra que la luz de la mañana ilumina la habitación. Siente el tacto de la mano de Aioria tomando la suya y se tranquiliza.

\- Un sueño – murmuró y suspiró en alivio.

Muy despacio se zafa del abrazo del hombre a su lado y se desliza hasta la orilla de la cama tratando de no despertarlo. Jala la sábana que la envuelve y se la anuda en el pecho para que no caiga. Rodeó la cama y recogió sus prendas para dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha antes de irse.

En cuanto abandonó su lado, el hombre abrió los ojos y la escuchó dirigirse al baño muy sigilosa. Escuchó el abrir de los grifos y el caer del agua en la regadera; se incorporó estirándose y pasando sus manos sobre sus cabellos. De pronto una sonrisa coqueta le jugó en los labios, dejó la cama y fue directo al baño. Giró la perilla muy despacio para que no lo escuchara entrar, el vapor del agua caliente y el aroma a hierbas del shampoo inundaban la habitación.

Giró la vista y la vio de espaldas, dándole la cara al chorro del agua, enjuagándose los cabellos que caían pegados y pesados sobre su nuca y espalda. Sus instintos se despertaron al ver como el agua resbalaba por todo su cuerpo acariciándola hasta sus rincones más íntimos y deseó ser esa caricia. Envidioso del líquido se aproximó a ella y le besó un hombró. Marin se asustó y se dio la vuelta, realmente la había sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – lo interrogó con todo el asombro en sus ojos.

Aioria se limitó a callarla con sus dedos y a sonreírle. La tomó por la nuca y la besó, metiéndose de lleno al chorro del agua junto a ella, dejándose empapar por aquél líquido tibio, haciendo que su piel se erizara al sentir el calor y la humedad del cuerpo y las manos de Marin rozando el suyo. Abandonó sus labios para tomar aire, se echó los cabellos mojados hacía atrás para despejar su rostro y volvió a besarla con pasión, introduciendo la lengua en su boca poco a poco en una húmeda y sensual caricia que la hizo aferrar los dedos con fuerza a su pecho y los hizo resbalar por su firme abdomen hasta la cintura diciéndole que no se detuviera y no lo hizo. Mientras que la besaba, sus manos viajeras hacían el mismo recorrido que las gotas por su piel y cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir no solo la humedad del agua entre sus piernas.

Marin sintió como el cuerpo de su amado estaba listo para ella cuando la tomó firmemente por los glúteos y la pegó a él de lleno. El deseo de sentirlo por completo la dominó y le rodeó el cuello en un abrazo para que la hiciera suya una vez más y así lo hizo. La levantó haciendo que sus piernas le rodearan la cintura y la recargó sobre la pared, ella al sentir el contrastante frío de la loza en su espalda caliente se tensó y dejó escapar un agudo sonido de su garganta que fue apagado cuando Aioria la besó de nuevo y entonces muy despacio resbaló dentro de ella haciéndoles gemir muy suavemente uno en el oído del otro al mismo tiempo cuando completaron la unión y cada vez que este entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo suave y constante en medio del vapor generado por el agua de la regadera, el calor de sus cuerpos y el fragor de sus respiraciones agitadas por esa pasión y deseo insaciables que habían despertado en los dos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Hola, hola! ya volví. He estado muy floja para escribir, acabo de terminar el 17 ayer y ya me alcancé otra vez. Eso no es bueno :/.**

 **Volviendo a la historia, pues...seguimos con el maratón XXX jajajaja. Échenle agua fría a ese guapo de Leo.**

 **Me pregunté: Qué otras cosas pueden tener en común? Ah! cicatrices de guerreros XDDD. Se me hizo un lindo detalle meter eso. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, ya hacía un buen rato que no escribía Lemon. Espero ir mejorando según avance la historia XDDDD. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **P.D. En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó ponerles el link a donde publiqué un par de dibujos alusivos al capítulo. Se los dejo por si gustan verlos:** **member_ ?mode=medium &illust_id=53758971**

 **Si no pueden verlos, me dicen si les interesa y se los mando por correo, a veces esta página me trollea.**

 **Bye-Bye.**


	17. Chapter XVII Te Amo

**XVII. Te Amo.**

Muy temprano por la mañana, Ersha, Melina y Nerissa fueron en busca del santo de plata de Águila, pero solo encontraron su cabaña vacía.

\- No está.

\- Eso es más que obvio Melina.

\- Tal vez aún esté molesta con nosotras por lo del otro día.

\- Tú tuviste la culpa.

Parecía que otra discusión entre las pequeñas se avecinaba pero se vieron interrumpidas por Shaina.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde está Marin?

\- No lo sabemos, vinimos a buscarla pero encontramos la casa vacía – le contestó Ersha.

Ya veo – Shaina se cruzó de brazos en la entrada tratando de adivinar el paradero de su compañera.

\- ¿Usted lo sabe? Ante noche le tocaba guardia con usted, ¿cierto? – Ersha volvió a cuestionar.

\- No, no lo sé…aunque… puede ser que… no, no lo creo – se rió – bien, en su ausencia ustedes son mías, adelante – las urgió a salir del lugar mientras echaba una última mirada al interior y cerró la puerta.

De vuelta en el quinto templo del zodiaco, el protegido de Leo ponía la mesa para tomar el desayuno. Esta vez no era para una persona, tenía compañía, una especial compañía.

\- El desayuno está listo, hermosa dama.

\- ¿Es en serio lo de que no saldré hoy de aquí?

\- Claro.

Marin salía de los privados de leo con una toalla en las manos secándose el cabello cuando se topó con Aioria quien la encaminó empujándola por los hombros hacia la habitación del comedor donde ya les aguardaba el desayuno. Una jarra de jugo de naranja al centro, dos platos con un par de huevos estrellados cada uno, espolvoreados con un poco de especias, unas rodajas de jitomate y otras de pepino a un lado acompañados de unas gotas de aceite de olivo y por último una rebanada de pan tostado untado con un poco de queso crema. Lucía delicioso, todos esos colores y esa variedad de sabores hicieron abrir el apetito a ambos santos.

\- ¿Tú lo hiciste? – Marin le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad al santo.

\- Eh…bueno, es un desayuno sencillo, no fue complicado – se rió un tanto nervioso.

Marin seguía mirándolo sorprendida e incrédula, levantó una ceja y le sonrió – tenía la idea de que se te quemaba hasta el agua.

\- Bueno, cuando has vivido solo tanto tiempo aprendes a hacer aunque sea un desayuno – le ganó la risa.

La invitó a sentarse y así mismo ocupo el asiento frente a ella. Comenzaron a degustar, pero Aioria no podía dejar de mirarla, aún no creía que estuviera pasando.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – le inquirió ella sin dejar de comer ni levantar la vista.

\- Lo siento, es que verte comer sin que me ordenes darte la espalda es raro y… eres hermosa – se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sus alimentos.

Ella se detuvo un instante mientras el cumplido la hacía colorarse y prosiguió.

Una vez que terminaron, Marin se paró de su silla muy decidida a marcharse.

\- Debo marcharme en serio, esto puede ser peligroso, ¿y si alguien viene a buscarte?

\- No, no. No te vayas – se paró de golpe al mismo tiempo que ella.

\- Pero, tengo cosas que…las niñas, debo ir con ellas.

El de leo la alcanzó y la abrazó fuerte inmovilizándola – Hoy no. Hoy eres mía.

Ella se acomodó en su pecho, cerró los ojos y suspiró resignada - ¿Cómo es que logras convencerme siempre?

\- Porque soy el poderoso señor de Leo.

Marin levantó la vista hacia él meneando la cabeza con desaprobación y él echó a reír junto con ella.

A las orillas del Santuario bajo un sol más amigable por estas épocas del año y el mismo suelo polvoso se podían escuchar los gritos de pelea y el esfuerzo físico extenuante que proferían 3 pequeñas aprendices de santo, quiénes cubiertas de polvo y sudor daban lo que sus frágiles cuerpos eran capaces pero aún así no era suficiente a la vista de su exigente instructora.

\- ¡Vamos, muévanse! En el campo de batalla se necesita fiereza.

Las tres pequeñas se lanzaron a un último ataque sintiendo que después de eso desfallecerían pero de nada sirvió su entusiasmo, el santo de Ofiuco de un solo movimiento mandó a volar a las tres de un junto.

\- ¡Levántense! Esto apenas comienza.

\- Ugh, quiero a la maestra Marin de regreso – dijo a duras penas Melina quien trataba de incorporarse inutilmente.

\- Cállate, si te escucha, te matará – Ersha no estaba mejor, tampoco podía pararse – Nerissa ¿estás bien? – volvió la mirada a su derecha.

\- No quiero a la maestra Shaina, es muy mala – dijo la pequeña.

Shaina se limitaba a mirar la agónica escena cruzada de brazos.

\- Shaina, dales un respiro.

Una voz familiar se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas, giró la vista y confirmó al dueño de esta; Mu, santo dorado de Aries quien había estado ausente del recinto en las últimas semanas. Venía llegando, pues traía la dorada caja de pandora de Aries a cuestas.

\- Mu, has regresado.

\- ¿Dónde está Marin?

\- No lo sé, al parecer se desapareció desde ayer en la tarde.

\- Ya veo. Espero que regrese antes de que mates a esas niñas – el carnero dorado sonrió con esa suavidad que le caracterizaba y siguió su andar a su templo.

Los santos dorados han regresado al recinto…no me agrada – dijo en voz baja - ¿y bien? Las estoy esperando – clavó su mirada una vez más en las niñas.

Aioria salió del dormitorio con un álbum en las manos, se sentó a la mesa y mientras le mostraba las fotos y le contaba algún recuerdo, ella de pie lo miraba sin pestañear. Un sentimiento abrazador inundaba su pecho, sentía que la felicidad estaba allí, al alcance de su mano y quería decírselo, dedicarle esas palabras que solo se guardan para quien las merece, para quien les pueda dar verdadero valor y significado. Extendió su mano y hundió los dedos en el cabello que cubría su frente y lo llevó hacia atrás. Eso atrajo la atención de Aioria quien dejó de hablar y volteó hacia ella que lo miraba fijamente.

\- Te a… - las palabras se ahogaron en un suspiro.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Te a…arreglaré el cabello, lo tienes muy largo ya – tiró muy suave de toda esa mata que tenía en la mano - ¿tienes unas tijeras?

\- Pensé que te gustaba.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mi cabello. Es lo primero que tocas siempre que estoy contigo, así que supuse que te gustaba mucho y decidí dejarlo crecer.

Marin guardó silencio un momento, pillada en sus fijaciones.

También he pensado dejar de afeitarme un tiempo ¿tú qué opinas? – se llevó una mano al rostro frotando la zona del crecimiento de la barba.

Marin pudo imaginarlo con un aspecto más salvaje, más masculino, más leonino y se sonrojó ante la provocativa imagen en su cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- La opinión que tenga de tu cabello no significa que puedas andar por allí como un vago – le soltó el cabello que volvió a caer sobre su frente.

Aioria se puso de pie y la tomó por la cintura – Bien, pero… admite que te gusta mi cabello – la miró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres conseguir con eso?

\- ¿Te gusta o no? – acentuó la mirada y se acercó más dejando escasos milímetros entre ambos. Ella lo encaró.

\- Eres un engreído, eso es lo que eres – lo retó.

\- Responde.

\- Oblígame.

Él le dio un beso superficial en los labios y le susurró al oído - ¿Quieres que lo haga de la manera en que sucedió en la regadera esta mañana? – buscó su mirada, quería ver su reacción pero la encontró sin inmutarse; si alguien era bueno para ocultar sus emociones era ella.

Lo tomó como un desafío, se acercó con intención de besarla de nuevo. La mirada de Marin oscilaba de sus ojos a sus labios y el subir y bajar de su pecho se tornó más acentuado, eso no lo pudo controlar. Una vez que sus bocas se encontraron comenzaron a besarse muy despacio, muy dulce, deleitándose con cada roce y en cada toque. Sin aviso alguno, Marin detuvo los labios de Aioria con una mano.

\- Bien, tú ganas. Sí, es verdad, me gusta… no, me encanta tu cabello. Pero ahora vas a darme esas tijeras – se zafó de su abrazo ante la atónita mirada del santo.

\- Eres una mujer malvada y difícil – dijo mientras se quedaba con un palmo de narices y no le quedó de otra que alcanzarle las tijeras.

Con expresión de niño encaprichado salió de sus privados, entró en la habitación del comedor y se sentó en silencio. Marin lo siguió y se quedó recargada en el marco mirándolo y riéndose.

No fue para tanto, ni siquiera se nota que lo corté. Solo fue un poco – seguía riendo al contemplar la expresión del joven. Se llevó una mano a la boca para silenciarse – Ya, no te molestaré más. Me voy ahora sí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – reaccionó de inmediato cambiando la expresión de berrinche a súplica – No puedes irte, es hora de cenar y debes acompañarme.

\- Oh, ¿Y qué cenaremos señor? – se cruzó de brazos en la entrada.

\- Es una sorpresa – se dirigió a ella y de los hombros la sacó de allí – No vengas hasta que yo te llame – le besó la frente y volvió a la cocina.

Marin solo lo observaba mientras la risa jugaba en sus labios una vez más – No vayas a incendiar el templo – lo dijo en voz alta burlándose.

Se volvió a la habitación principal y se dejó caer en el sillón a esperar. Se encontró con su máscara sobre la mesita de al lado y la tomó, observó su reflejo en ella – Quisiera que este día no terminara – suspiró. Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Después de un rato, Aioria tocó la puerta de la habitación.

– Está listo.

Se despertó de golpe, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el griego que le tendía una mano cortésmente mientras que en el otro brazo tenía una servilleta a modo de elegante mesero. Marin le tomó la mano y este la llevó directo al comedor. Había un platón con aceitunas, queso y carnes frías como entremés, una jarra de vino y 2 copas. El de leo llenó las copas, tomó una y puso la otra en manos de su acompañante.

\- Quiero hacer un brindis por un día perfecto contigo – levantó la copa y ella correspondió.

La de águila sorbió un trago de vino y tomó una aceituna con un mondadientes.

\- Odiaba las aceitunas cuando recién llegué aquí – dijo mientras masticaba la que había puesto en su boca y bebía – Huele bien ¿Qué es? –.

\- Es el plato principal – respondió mientras se llenaba su copa de nuevo - ¿La lleno?

\- Por favor – le extendió la copa – Eso ¿lo cocinaste tú? – Dijo con toda la incredulidad del mundo una vez más – Tomó la copa llena de manos de Aioria.

\- Ahm…pues…no, la verdad no, tuve que pedírselo de favor a las doncellas del santuario – se rascó la cabeza.

Marin por poco escupe el trago que había dado de la risa repentina después de escucharlo. Aioria se dirigió a la estufa y apagó el fuego, tomó el recipiente caliente que contenía una salsa de tomate que olía muy bien con un toque de laurel y lo vertió en dos platos con pasta, pero a uno le puso más cantidad de la adecuada y cuando tomó el plato sin delicadeza alguna, se le derramó sobre la camisa. Profirió una maldición en voz alta, lo que hizo que la pelirroja volteará rápido preguntando qué pasaba, el joven volteó muy molesto y entonces vio la enorme mancha roja en el blanco lino de su prenda y esta comenzó a reírse muy fuerte.

Aioria se giró para dejar los platos y se quitó la prenda sucia. Marin lo observaba de pie junto a la mesa, vio como esos poderosos músculos dorsales se marcaban al levantar los brazos y despojarse de la playera dejando al descubierto la hercúlea espalda. Con las pupilas dilatadas ante esa divina vista y el calor del vino haciendo de las suyas se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en la copa y se relamió los labios sensualmente.

Se dirigió hacia él quien limpiaba el desorden con una toalla cuando se vio sorprendido al sentir los tibios labios de Marin sobre su espalda. Lo aprisionó entre el mueble y su cuerpo con fuerza, dibujó la línea media de su espalda con un dedo hasta toparse con la presilla de su pantalón, la caricia le erizó la piel como a un gato. Aioria se quedó quieto, con la boca entreabierta a la expectativa. Marin volvió a posar su boca sobre su hombro, comenzó a besarlo, a recorrer el ancho de su espalda rozándole con sus labios y recogiendo ese sabor salado de su piel con su lengua.

Las tenues caricias le arrancaron un suspiro al santo, que cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Estiró una mano tratando de alcanzarle la cabeza y tocarla pero ella le detuvo en el intento y le sujetó ambas manos con fuerza contra la tarima y siguió su recorrido de besos hasta media espalda; entonces llevó las manos a su torso y lo acarició yendo hacia abajo, sintiendo bajo sus dedos toda esa exquisita piel y la firmeza de su bien esculpida anatomía y se permitió ser más atrevida de lo que jamás imaginó al desabotonar su pantalón y meter sus manos entre su ropa interior para acariciar y estrujar suavemente su virilidad.

Aioria no pudo más que apretar sus puños, un ronco gruñido salió de su garganta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en total sumisión ante el sensual atrevimiento de su amada.

Cuando aquellas manos abandonaron su entre pierna, se giró completamente excitado y la tomó en sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente.

\- ¿Y… la cena? – profirió Aioria entre respiraciones cortadas.

\- ¿Por qué… no… pasamos al postre? – le respondió de igual manera agitada.

Nada pudo detener el deseo vivo entre los dos. Estimulándose entre besos y caricias, desnudándose con las manos y la mirada llegaron a la habitación.

Aioria se dejó caer sobre el sillón con las piernas ligeramente abiertas; la tomó de la mano y la llevó a él.

\- Ven, colócate aquí.

Marin se paró en frente, abrió las piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo apoyando sus rodillas en el sofá, rozando su sexo con el firme y erecto miembro de él al encontrarse.

\- Despacio, no te lastimes – la tomó por las caderas y ella se dejó caer muy suave sobre su pene.

Lo abrazó fuerte por el cuello y se aferró a sus cabellos mientras un dulce gemido inesperado brotó de su boca al sentir el contacto tan profundo. Aioria tampoco se quedó callado al sentir la fuerte contracción y la tibieza del interior del santo femenino alrededor de su miembro. Marin se quedó quieta un momento para acostumbrarse una vez más a él y comenzó moverse muy despacio en círculos; la sensación fue tan agradable desde el comienzo que no tardó en ir más rápido deslizándose de arriba abajo tomando el control del ritmo y velocidad a su total placer.

Aioria le acariciaba los pezones con sus labios y su aliento, controlando la humedad que colocaba en ellos, secándolos, mojándolos, sintiendo en sus manos que acariciaban esos rojizos y ondulados mechones la tensión de un nuevo grito. La posición les permitía tener ese contacto íntimo y esa cercanía que tanto disfrutaron desde la primera vez, profiriéndose besos, caricias y miradas sin fin.

En medio del acto, Marin se detuvo, con la respiración agitada, mejillas encendidas, jadeante con la boca abierta, buscó la felina mirada de quien de igual manera respiraba pesado, entreabiertos los labios.

Aioria levantó ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos tratando de encontrar el porqué de su acción.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella lo miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear, recuperando el aliento para poder hablar, para poder pronunciar las palabras que nacían de lo más profundo de su interior, las mismas que se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta más temprano esa tarde por no haber encontrado el valor suficiente. Le hizo hacia atrás los cabellos que con el sudor se le habían pegado a la frente y despejó su rostro. Sus ojos no se perdían el contacto ni pronunciaban sonido alguno, solo el calor de sus alientos colisionando se escuchaba entre los dos.

- **Te amo** – lo pronunció suave y a la vez con decisión, una verdad absoluta.

Palabras que no le había dicho nunca a nadie antes, a nadie fuera del vago recuerdo de su familia.

El griego agachó la mirada y dibujó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios descubriendo sus blancos dientes y afilados caninos.

Iba a decírtelo yo primero pero tuve miedo.

Yo también tuve miedo – sonrió.

Sus profundos ojos esmeraldas se clavaron una vez más en aquéllos zafiros que lo miraban sin parpadear.

\- **Te amo, Marin.**

\- **Te amo, Aioria.**

 **CONTINUARÁ... En Enero 2016.**

* * *

 **Hola, hola gente! Felices fiestas! Pasen todos y todas una Feliz Navidad y Un Feliz año nuevo en compañía de sus seres queridos.**

 **Pues que les cuento que me demoré en publicar el XVII porque me enfrasqué escribiendo una escena de más adelante, una lacrimógena, que si no lo hacía en el momento pues los feels se van y luego ya no sale.**

 **Pues este es el último capítulo del año. Mirando hacia atrás... wow! nunca creí poder embarcarme en escribir un fic largo y aquí estoy :D.**

 **Pues en este capítulo terminamos el maratón sexual y afianzamos la relación con esas maravillosas 2 palabras que perdón si soy anticuada pero no se les dice a cualquiera de a gratis.**

 **El próximo año esta historia entra a la segunda parte donde pues ya no todo es miel sobre hojuelas U_U.**

 **Posiblemente suba en estos días un oneshot navideño, a ver si no me da flojeritis aguda para escribir XDDD.**

 **Pásenla bonito, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios en diversas redes.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto de nuevo.**

 **BYE-BYE.**


	18. Capítulo XVIII Aviso

**Capítulo XVIII. Aviso.**

* * *

Entrada la madrugada, la joven guerrera abrió los ojos y esperó un momento a que estos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad de la habitación. Se echó atrás de la oreja los mechones de cabello que se interponían en su rostro y cuando quiso moverse se percató del peso del brazo del hombre que dormía a su lado.

Muy despacio y con mucho tiento le apartó de sí, se giró y le observó profundamente dormido con la mitad de la cara hundida en la almohada y sus cabellos revueltos encima dejando al descubierto solo parte de una de sus pobladas cejas y la orilla de su párpado adornado por esas espesas pestañas.

Lo miró fijamente un momento y sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa. La tentación de acariciarlo la invadió pero el temor de despertarlo le detuvo y se conformó con simular la caricia sobre su cabello.

Se deslizó hasta la orilla de la cama y abandonó el lecho. Se vistió y salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de despedida al bello durmiente.

Abandonó el quinto templo y se dirigió a cruzar el resto para abandonar la zona y regresar a casa.

Cuando cruzaba por aries casi a punto de salir, una voz entre las sombras la sorprendió.

\- ¿Ya no pides permiso para pasar por mi templo?

Salió de entre los pilares de la entrada el santo de aries.

\- ¡Mu! – exclamó con sorpresa – yo…lo siento, es que…bueno, no sabía que habías…lo siento, error mío – balbuceaba apenada.

\- Solo bromeo. Puedo ver que has tomado decisiones importantes desde la última vez que nos vimos – volteó la mirada en dirección a leo.

\- Sí, así es. ¿Cuándo regresaste?

\- Ayer por la tarde.

\- ¿Volviste para el festival?

\- No. Para algo más importante – el tono de su voz cambió a uno más serio y Marin pudo notar el ligero cambio en su mirada.

\- ¿Puedes decirme qué es? – preguntó con esa mala corazonada latiendo fuerte en su pecho, esperando por confirmación.

\- No. No me corresponde a mí el informarte sobre esto. Sólo puedo decirte que ya está muy próxima a llegar aquella que gobierna sobre este recinto y entonces ella nos lo dirá – volvió su mirada a la joven y sonrió tenuemente.

"Athena" cruzó por la mente de la guerrera.

\- Te pido una disculpa por lo de antes, no pasaré de nuevo tan irrespetuosamente – inclinó la cabeza disculpándose.

\- Disculpa aceptada. Buenos días – El carnero se adentró en su templo.

Marin se dirigió a su cabaña pero a la mitad del camino, tomó otra ruta que llevaba a ese lugar donde muy frecuentemente Aioria y ella se reunían a platicar y mirar el firmamento de noche.

Se sentó sobre el pilar tirado y se quitó la máscara. El viento de la madrugada golpeó su rostro y ella sonrió ampliamente; recargó los codos en sus rodillas y sostuvo su cara con sus manos mientras fijaba su mirada en el horizonte. Recordó aquella conversación con Shaina acerca de imaginarse una vida fuera del Santuario, ella misma había dicho que no podía hacerlo, pero ahora, después de haber pasado 24 horas muy intensas con ese hombre, en su mente jugaban imágenes de una vida alterna junto a él, lejos de todo lo conocido. Se regodeó en esas ensoñaciones hasta que los colores del alba comenzaban a pintar el oscuro cielo. Se levantó de allí y esta vez sí se dirigió a casa.

Una vez que llegó, abrió la puerta y entró, aún estaba oscuro el interior. Se retiró el rostro de metal una vez más y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

Un bulto envuelto en sombras la miró desde la cama.

\- ¡Vaya! Al fin reapareces.

Marin se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz a su espalda y volvió la vista en dirección de la cama, muy tensa.

El bulto se incorporó y dio unos pasos hacia ella.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- ¡Shaina, por los dioses! – suspiró.

La otra mujer rio al ver el sobresalto de su compañera.

\- Debiste ver tu cara, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

\- Esperándote ¿qué no es obvio? – jaló una silla y se sentó. Le hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo.

Marin enarcó una ceja, ya sabía a dónde iba esto. Aun así, lo hizo.

\- Ayer vine a buscarte temprano y me encontré con tus alumnas buscándote también. Luego de la charla que tuvimos durante la guardia, pues… - inclinó la cabeza mirándola inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Así que cuidaste de ellas ayer? – Marin no volteó a verla y quiso cambiar el tema.

\- Sí, algo así. No sé como las soportas, son unas entrometidas y muy hablantinas niñas, sobre todo esa pequeña de en medio.

\- Ah, Melina, sí, lo sé – rio al escucharla quejarse.

\- Sé que tratas de cambiar el tema, pero no podrás – le agarró del brazo que descansaba sobre la mesa y le buscó la mirada - ¿Estabas con quién creo que estabas?

La de águila la miró de soslayo y volvió los ojos a la mesa, no dijo palabra.

\- Lo sabía – dijo triunfante la italiana.

\- No he dicho nada.

\- ¿y…? – volvió a preguntar, ávida.

\- Pues… nada.

No puedes pasar todo un día en el templo de Leo y que no haya pasado nada.

\- Si pasó o no, no voy a contarte eso.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Pasó de todo – se recargó en el siento.

Como no queriendo, Marin se sonrojó al recordar esos bellos e intensos momentos con Aioria. Aún podía sentir la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo y su piel se erizó nuevamente.

\- De alguna manera te envidio.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Marin volteó a mirarla y esta solo se encogió de hombros – ¿Lo dices por Seiya?

\- Olvida eso ¿quieres?. Eso fue…bueno, son cosas que pasan a veces – dijo un tanto avergonzada.

Ambas se tiraron a reír.

\- Voy a preparar café, ¿gustas?

\- Por favor.

Marin fue hacia la estufa y puso a calentar agua para preparar algo de café.

\- Se acerca la Khalkeia.

\- Es cierto – observó Marin.

\- Este año si quiero bajar al pueblo. ¿Por qué no vamos?

\- Suena divertido – le contestó mientras colocaba las tazas sobre la mesa y tomó asiento.

\- Podrías invitar a Aioria y… él podría llevar a su "muy buen amigo" Milo… - sugirió Shaina en un tono de interés mientras daba un trago a su café que humeaba y despedía ese delicioso aroma.

Marin enarcó ambas cejas mirándola con atención.

\- ¿Milo? ¿qué pasa entre tú y Milo?

\- Nada. Pero no vas a negar que es un tipo interesante.

\- Orgulloso, medio necio, un tanto presumido…

\- ¡Agh! Cómo si Aioria no lo fuera.

\- No, te equivocas, él no… - suspiró – Por los dioses, escúchame, debo estar loca por él para decir eso – se rió, apretando la taza caliente entre sus manos un poco frías.

\- Mu regresó al recinto.

\- Lo sé, tuve un sorpresivo encuentro esta madrugada con él al salir de aries.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Me quedé en blanco por un instante pero él sabía perfectamente de donde venía, fue muy vergonzoso.

La italiana se tiró a reír al escuchar tal anécdota – Ahora ya no podrás subir y quedarte a "saludar" hasta tan tarde en el quinto templo – le dirigió una mirada pícara. Dejando eso de lado, ¿no te da cierta curiosidad el que haya regresado? Él pasa la mayoría del tiempo en Jamir y solo regresa para asuntos importantes.

Al escucharla decir eso, la pelirroja recordó ese sentimiento de mal augurio que había estado experimentando desde el incidente de la guardia nocturna y ese mal sueño la mañana anterior. Bajó la mirada a su café y no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros.

La claridad del día llenaba la habitación de luz poco a poco. Sobre la cama, destendida, yacía una masculina figura, desnudo, recostado boca abajo con el rostro hundido en la almohada y medio cubierto hasta la cintura con una sábana, el joven santo de leo aún dormía. Estiró un brazo para alcanzar el otro lado de la cama esperando encontrar a la mujer que pensaba aún estaba con él, pero no encontró nada más que vacío. Abrió lentamente un ojo y comprobó que Marin ya no se encontraba allí. Puso atención a percibir algún ruido en el baño o cerca de la habitación pero no hubo más que silencio, indicándole que no solo no se encontraba en el cuarto, sino que había abandonado el templo.

\- He sido abandonado – profirió en una ronca voz de recién despierto.

Se giró con pesadez para quedar boca arriba mirando al techo con ambos brazos extendidos mientras sonreía satisfecho. Se resopló los cabellos y se levantó para ir directo a la ducha.

Salió de la regadera y comenzó a afeitarse cuando un guardia se presentó en el templo llamándolo.

\- Qué fastidio – refunfuñó.

Tomó una toalla y se la anudó alrededor de la cintura para cubrirse, aún estaba completamente empapado, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su pecho y su abdomen y eran absorbidas por las fibras de la toalla, los cabellos escurriendo y pegados a su frente. Salió al encuentro del guardia dejando un rastro detrás de él. Este lo vio aparecer por el pasillo central con una mejilla cubierta de espuma de afeitar y la otra hecha.

\- Disculpe mi interrupción, señor – se inclinó.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hay un mensaje para usted – le entregó un sobre.

Aioria lo tomó y lo examinó con la vista.

\- ¿Es todo? – interrogó.

\- Otra cosa, señor. Pido permiso para pasar por este templo al de virgo y entregar el sobre a su guardián.

Aioria se interesó en esa información - ¿También hay para Shaka?

\- Para todos los santos dorados y de plata presentes, señor.

\- Cuando regreses no es necesario que pidas permiso para pasar ¿de acuerdo?

\- Entendido, señor.

El guardia se adentró en el templo para atravesarlo y seguir su tarea.

Sin más espera, Aioria abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido. Su mirada se tornó severa, como intuyendo el resultado.

\- 3 días más – dijo al vacío.

El tiempo se fue volando mientras ambas guerreras platicaban muy entretenidas. El sol salió dando paso a una nueva mañana.

\- Ya terminó de amanecer – Marin volteó la vista a la ventana

\- De vuelta a la realidad – Shaina se resopló el flequillo.

Unos toquidos a la puerta las tomaron por sorpresa y ambas se colocaron sus respectivas máscaras rápidamente.

\- ¿Quién es? – profirió Marin.

\- Tengo una carta a tu nombre – respondió un guardia del otro lado de la puerta.

Esta se dirigió allá y le abriío. Se encontró con el guardia mensajero quien le entregó el sobre. Shaina la alcanzó preguntando de que se trataba.

\- Shaina, estás aquí. Toma, hay un sobre para ti también – se retiró después de eso.

Marin abrió el sobre primero y leyó el contenido; su compañera le siguió.

\- Athena regresa al recinto. Espero que sea para celebrar la khalkeia.

Marin entonces recordó la pequeña plática con Mu y se quedó callada.

\- ¿No dices nada? Sabes, es muy probable que veas a tu alumno ¿no te da gusto?

\- ¿Eh? … claro…

\- Te dejo. Hablamos luego.

Se alejó despidiéndose. Marin volvió al interior de la casa, dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se fue directo a la regadera para comenzar sus actividades diarias.

* * *

 **Feliz año! Holaaaaaa! ya regresé del abismo. Pensé que no lo lograría ya nunca jamás pero me acordé que prometí que sí acabaría con esta historia y no la dejaría abandonada en el cajón**

 **espero se hayan pasado estas fiestas muy contentos, con paz y amor.**

 **Perdón por haberme tomado más vacaciones de las previstas pero últimamente traigo una flojera invernal de esas que no puedo con ella. No tengo ganas de hacer nada pero debo trabajar o no como jajaja. Y no se diga para escribir algo. Espero que ya se me quite esta pesadez infernal.**

 **Volviendo a la historia, Athena está por regresar, esto ya huele a final y a llorar, bueno, sí pero no. Aún no.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	19. Capítulo 19 Enferma I

**XIX. Enferma. Parte I.**

El guardián del quinto templo abandonaba sus privados para dirigirse al comedor dispuesto a degustar su desayuno. Cuando entró en la habitación no pudo evitar evocar el ardiente recuerdo de lo ocurrido allí la noche anterior y una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

\- La mesa está servida, señor - La voz de una de las doncellas del santuario lo trajo a la realidad.

Se acercó a la mesa y jaló la silla. Se dio cuenta entonces que había platos para dos personas, frunció el ceño extrañado.

\- ¿Y esto?  
\- Recibí estas instrucciones, señor.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de quién?  
\- De mí.

Una tercera voz se escuchó en la estancia mientras la presencia de Escorpio se hizo presente por todo el lugar.  
El ojiazul apareció en la entrada del comedor.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Con el permiso de quién?  
\- El mío.

El desagrado se hizo presente en el rostro de Aioria.  
\- ¿Se les ofrece algo más?  
\- No por ahora, puedes retirarte - dijo Milo.

La joven hizo una reverencia y salió de allí.  
Milo tomó asiento y Aioria ya no tuvo más opción.

\- Todo se ve delicioso.  
\- ¿De qué quieres hablar, Milo?  
\- De la carta de esta mañana - Dijo muy serio mientras mordía una rebanada de pan.  
\- No veo de que, Athena regresa en 3 días

\- ¿Y la reunión urgente una vez que esté aquí?  
\- Ah, eso... - Aioria estaba serio ahora, comenzó a comer.  
\- Algo está pasando o va a pasar. Además, están esas misiones exprés que tuvimos y lo que escuchamos.  
\- Milo, déjame desayunar tranquilo. Lo que sea que venga, ya lo sabremos en tres días.  
\- Mu ha regresado, él y Shaka deben saberlo; podríamos...  
\- ¡Milo, basta! - Aioria golpeó sobre la mesa con el puño.

El de escorpio miró la sombría expresión en la cara de su compañero, mezcla de enojo pero sobre todo de angustia y decidió dejar ese tema.

\- Bien - comenzó a comer.

El ambiente se tornó pesado de pronto, el silencio sepulcral aunado a esa aura angustiada que despedía Aioria, no eran muy gratos para comer.  
Milo decidió romper con la tensión.

\- Ya viene la khalkeia. Deberíamos bajar a divertirnos un rato, si Athena nos lo permite, claro. Tal vez haya regresado a eso.  
\- ¿De verdad lo crees? - dijo el de leo con una risa sarcástica.  
-No, pero quisiera.  
\- Yo igual - profirió por lo bajo en medio de un suspiro.

Lograron romper con ese tema y hablaron de otras cosas. Aunque sonreía, el interior de Aioria estaba preocupado y angustiado, por su mente no pasaba otra cosa que refugiarse en los brazos de Marin, sentía que eso era lo único que podía calmar ese sentimiento tan desagradable y que hacía mucho no experimentaba, no desde que su hermano había muerto y tuvo que enfrentarse al mundo solo, con el estigma de ser hermano del traidor.  
Aprendió a ser un hombre recio, de apariencia dura, pero en el interior a veces seguía siendo el niño asustado de hace 13 años.

De vuelta al campo de entrenamiento de santos femeninos, Marin bajó a buscar a sus aprendices y las encontró comenzando su rutina de entrenamiento, solas. Sonrió orgullosa bajo la máscara, pues las pequeñas mejoraban día a día.  
Se acercó a ellas quienes no la habían notado.

\- Cuida tu postura, Ersha.

Las 3 reaccionaron al instante y fueron a su encuentro. Melina, ruidosa como siempre, le dio la bienvenida con júbilo agitando los brazos. Pero fue la pequeña Nerissa quien se abrazó a la cintura de Marin con fuerza, dicha acción la tomó por sorpresa.

\- No vuelva a abandonarnos, la maestra Shaina casi nos mata ayer.  
\- Cállate Melina, no seas imprudente - Ersha reprendió a su compañera después de sus quejas.  
\- Pero es verdad.  
\- Fue una buena sesión, pero eres muy débil para soportarlo. No le haga caso maestra - volvió el rostro a Marin quien las escuchaba divertida pues las quejas de Melina no estaban alejadas de la realidad.  
-Vaya, vaya, me extrañaron - le acarició la cabeza a Nerissa quien no la soltaba - tal vez debería dejarlas más seguido con Shaina.  
\- ¡No! - Ersha y Melina respondieron al unísono.  
\- Bueno, bueno, ya fue suficiente charla, vamos a comenzar.

Marin notó que la temperatura en la cabeza de Nerissa era un poco elevada.  
\- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó.

La niña solo asintió, le soltó y volvió a su posición junto a las otras para continuar donde se habían quedado.  
Casi al final de la jornada, la pequeña estaba muy agitada y cansada y no pudo seguirles el ritmo a sus compañeras. Marin lo notó y se aproximó a ella.  
\- ¿Nerissa, estás bien?  
\- Sí, solo quiero agua, tengo mucho calor.

A pesar de que las tardes ya no eran tan calientes a comparación de la primavera y ni hablar del verano, era un poco extraño pues no la había visto tan exhausta desde los primeros días de entrenamiento.  
\- Ve a tomar agua y descansa un momento.

La niña se dirigió a donde estaba su recipiente del agua y se sentó.

\- ¿Puedo descansar yo también? - preguntó Melina levantando una mano.  
\- No.  
\- Pero, ¿por qué Nerissa...?  
\- Dije que no. Vamos a continuar - No le dio oportunidad de terminar la réplica y Melina solo se resignó con un suspiro.  
\- Recuerden que en una pelea, jamás deben confiarse con la victoria inmediata, no hasta que su enemigo esté completamente derrotado o se haya rendido por completo. Si se confían, pueden pasarlo muy mal o incluso morir.  
\- ¿Nos puede dar un ejemplo? - Ersha preguntó.  
\- ¡Es el señor Aioria!

Melina apuntó a espaldas de Marin.  
Esta y Ersha lo buscaron rápidamente con los ojos.  
Aioria se acercaba con una sonrisa como siempre.

\- Hola, ¿interrumpo la lección de hoy?  
\- No, de hecho llegas en buen momento, ¿Quieres ayudarme?  
\- De acuerdo.

Él y Marin se alejaron un par de metros, comenzaba a ponerse el sol y el viento arreciaba con una temperatura más baja de la acostumbrada en gran parte del año.

\- ¿y… qué tengo que hacer?

\- Atacarme.

\- ¿Qué? Pero…

\- Basta de hablar santo de Athena y pelea – le tiró un par de golpes al cuerpo.

\- ¿Es en serio? – volvió a cuestionar mientras esquivaba los golpes de Marin.

\- Yo nunca hablo en broma – esta vez fueron dos patadas que fueron detenidas con los antebrazos del santo seguidas por otros dos puñetazos que esquivó juguetonamente balanceando el cuerpo.

Entre la confusión de él, el santo femenino de un salto se posicionó a espaldas de su contrincante y lo tomó por el cuello aplicándole una llave.

\- ¿Podrías ponerte más serio? – aplicó un poco más de fuerza y Aioria hizo una mueca al sentir la presión en su garganta.

De un hábil movimiento y aprovechando su peso y estatura se zafó del agarre tomándola por un brazo y llevándolo a su espalda torciéndolo obligándola a dar la vuelta y quedar de espaldas a él.

Me abandonaste vilmente esta madrugada – se acercó a decirle al oído.

Cualquiera se hubiese rendido con esa llave pero no ella; con su brazo libre lanzó un golpe con el puño cerrado al costado abierto de Aioria, este lo detuvo con la mano. Ersha y Melina observaban bastante entretenidas la dinámica interacción entre ambos.

\- ¿Crees que lo derrote, Ersha? Es un santo de oro, es muy fuerte.

\- Claro, si no, no probaría su propia lección.

Marin aprovechó el momento en que Aioria detuvo su puño para revertir el candado y tomándolo de la cintura y una pierna, lo impulsó hacia arriba y hacia atrás para tumbarlo pero no funcionó, el santo dio una vuelta completa en el aire cayendo de pie e hizo exactamente la misma maniobra en su compañera, la cual reaccionó de igual manera pero cuando estaba por poner ambos pies en tierra, de una zancada, Aioria la derribó y se posicionó sobre ella colocando las manos a los lados de su cabeza aparentemente aprisionándola.

\- ¡Oh no, no lo logró! – Melina manoteó con desilusión.

\- Espera, recuerda lo que dijo – Ersha se mantenía expectante.

El orgulloso león le sonrió engreído. De pronto, sintió los dedos de Marin acariciando su mejilla.

\- Perdón por dejarte sin decir nada – le tomó el rostro con ambas manos entonces.

Aioria se confió ante la acción de su contrincante y bajó la guardia, no supo en qué momento las piernas de ella se deslizaron por entre las suyas y con gran fuerza le impulsaron hacia adelante invirtiendo en un parpadeo los papeles. Lo próximo que sintió fue su espalda golpeando el piso al dar la vuelta y el peso de Marin sobre su pecho; esta le tomó los brazos y los llevó por encima de su cabeza inmovilizándolo de una vez.

\- ¡Wow! – Exclamó Melina.

\- ¡Te lo dije! – Exclamó triunfante Ersha.

Un muy sorprendido Aioria yacía en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Eso fue trampa – le reclamó.

\- Eso fue exceso de confianza, la lección de hoy – ella le respondió.

Le liberó y ambos se pusieron de pie sacudiéndose el polvo de las ropas. Se aproximaron a las aprendices.

\- ¿Estuvo bien el ejemplo, Ersha?

\- Excelente, maestra. No lo olvidaré.

\- ¡Wow! La maestra es genial – celebró Melina.

\- Bueno, pueden irse, vayan por su compañera.

Las pequeñas corrieron a donde Nerissa y regresaron con ella a despedirse de Aioria.

Ersha a medio camino se regresó, le agradeció el haber ayudado a ejemplificar la enseñanza y le felicitó por su encuentro con Marin, estaba muy nerviosa al hablarle, este le sonrió cálidamente y le acarició la cabeza con gentileza agradeciéndole sus palabras; la pequeña se sonrojó completamente tras su máscara y se marchó.

\- No deberías hacer eso.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De Ersha, está enamorada de ti. Ya te lo había comentado.

\- Claro que no. Es una niña.

\- Y tú un hombre que no se da cuenta que es popular con las mujeres.

\- ¿Qué? No es verdad.

\- Están las muchachas del mercado que te saludaron efusivamente el otro día, los comentarios de algunas compañeras que siguen entrenando y que no me atrevo a contarte…bueno, es tu personalidad, ese cabello, tus ojos – habló como si no le diera importancia al asunto – supongo que no puedo hacer nada con eso.

\- ¿Estás celosa?

\- ¡Ja! Sí, claro. El león engreído ha hablado – se cruzó de brazos.

\- Quiero mi revancha entonces. Si pierdes, admitirás que estás celosa y tendrás que besarme y si tú ganas…pues…haré lo que pidas.

\- No. Perdiste, acéptalo.

\- ¡No! tú hiciste trampa – levantó la voz competitivo.

\- De acuerdo.

Sin más preámbulo, la guerrera se lanzó sobre su retador con gran agilidad y soltó un par de golpes que fueron neutralizados. En respuesta recibió una dosis igual. Más que un enfrentamiento, aquello parecía un juego. Ninguno de los dos se atacaba con toda su fuerza. En aquella danza con tintes de pelea, el águila se vio sorprendida por león cuando este le tomó por la muñeca tirando de ella con gran fuerza hacia él estrellándola contra su pecho y de un movimiento inesperado y veloz le arrancó la máscara y la besó.

Aunque tomada por sorpresa no lo rechazó y le correspondió el beso. Creía que el día y la noche anterior había saciado todas sus ganas por él, pero no era así; en el momento en que sus labios la tocaron, esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de sentirlo siempre con ella volvieron a inundar su ser, pero esa cálida sensación y el beso se vieron interrumpidos por una fría corriente de aire que le dio de lleno en la espalda.

\- 寒い (samui) – exclamó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiere decir frío en japonés, me refiero al viento.

\- Es cierto, la temperatura y el clima comienzan a cambiar ya.

\- 木枯らし (Kogarashi) - le respondió - es el viento frío que nos hace saber de la llegada del invierno.

\- Me gusta escucharte hablar en tu idioma, casi nunca lo haces.

\- Tal vez sea bueno que regrese a casa o enfermaré - le arrebató la máscara y se la colocó de nuevo.

\- ¿Vas a invitarme?

\- Claro que no – se rió – bromeo, puedes acompañarme pero no te quedarás, te lo advierto.

El santo frunció los labios en desacuerdo y le siguió hacia su cabaña.

Cuando entraron, Marin se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar, Aioria se dirigía a la mesa a tomar asiento cuando sobre el mueble vio una carta muy similar a la que había recibido esa mañana.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?

\- Oh, no, gracias. Ya cené – le respondió mientras tomaba el sobre y sacando su contenido lo leyó, era el mismo mensaje aunque sin la convocatoria a la reunión en privado con Athena.

\- Puedo ver que también recibiste el aviso sobre la llegada de Athena.

\- Sí, muy temprano esta mañana; ¿té?

\- Está bien, gracias – el santo por fin tomó asiento.

La verdad era que quería hablar con Marin sobre ese tema pero no sabía si debía contarle todo lo que sabía o no. Se perdió en sus pensamientos un momento hasta que el ruido de la taza sobre la mesa lo hizo reaccionar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Marin al sentarse frente a él.

\- Ahm…sí, sí, gracias.

Ella se quitó la máscara y comenzó a comer bajó la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

\- No me mires así, me pones… nerviosa.

\- Lo siento – sonrió y desvió la mirada.

Ella también quería discutir el tema de la llegada de Saori al recinto pero al igual que él, tampoco se atrevía, temía descubrir cosas que no iban a agradarle, así que decidió tomar una ruta alterna al tema.

\- La Khalkeia está cerca, Shaina me propuso bajar al pueblo a divertirnos un rato.

\- ¿Ella y tú?

\- No. Tú, yo, ella y… Milo.

\- ¿Qué? – el de leo hizo una mueca de extrañeza a la propuesta.

\- Ella quiere que invites a Milo, suena bien ¿no? – le tomó una mano por sobre la mesa y le sonrió.

\- ¿Shaina sabe de nosotros?

\- Pues… algo así. Entonces ¿qué dices? – lo miraba con ambas cejas levantadas a la expectativa.

\- Bien, pero, ¡¿Milo?! ¡¿Shaina y Milo?!

\- … - Marin solo se encogió de hombros, divertida.

Unos fuertes toquidos a la puerta rompieron el ambiente divertido entre los dos.

Marin se cubrió el rostro y se levantó para abrir. Aioria la detuvo tomándola del brazo y le guiño un ojo.

\- No abras.

El llamado se volvió más fuerte y constante, con desesperación y entonces una voz conocida para Marin se dejó escuchar.

\- ¡Maestra! ¡¿está allí?! ¡ábrame por favor! – sonaba totalmente desesperada.

\- Ersha.

Aioria le soltó y esta se dirigió rápido a la puerta. Cuando abrió, se topó con la pequeña quien estaba agitada, había corrido hasta allí.

\- Ersha ¿qué sucede? Te ves…

\- ¡Es Nerissa, ella está … está muy mal, está enferma!

* * *

 **Hola! después de 2 semanas, regresé, tarde pero segura jajajaja.**

 **Empiezo agradeciendo sus reviews, me dio mucho gusto leer nombres nuevos entre los comentarios (S-uma, Shayk, Aila, Volkova, Jena, Beauty4ever) y también ver los acostumbrados que no me han abandonado *se pone dramática* T^T.**

 **Pobre chiquita de Nerissa, enferma :(, por cierto, nadie se ha enfermado con el clima invernal? espero que no.**

 **Veamos que le pasa a la nena en el siguiente.**

 **nos estamos leyendo pronto, saludos!**


	20. Capítulo XX Enferma II

**Capítulo XX. Enferma II.**

-Es Nerissa, ella...ella está, muy mal.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Está enferma, no lo sé, es que... venga rápido por favor - la pequeña se atropellaba con sus palabras.

Marin la tomó por los hombros para tratar de calmarla.

\- ¡Ersha, tranquilízate! - la sacudió levemente - Dime, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Nerissa?

Ersha ya más tranquila pudo responder mejor.

\- Está enferma, creo, está sudando mucho y su cuerpo se siente muy caliente, respira muy agitada.

\- Por Athena - exhaló con preocupación.

Aioria se acercó preocupado también tras escuchar a la niña.

\- Nerissa está enferma - Marin volteó hacia Aioria - debo ir, hablamos... - se vio interrumpida por él quien le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Vamos todos, no voy a dejarte sola en esto ni a ellas tampoco - habló franco.

Marin se limitó a ladear su cabeza sutilmente como era su costumbre para aprobar y salieron los tres rápidamente en dirección a la cabaña.

Marin fue la primera en irrumpir en el interior apresurada. Se encontró con Melina sentada al pie de la cama vigilando.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Fue mi culpa.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ayer la dejé que se bañara con agua fría, no quise compartir el baño con ella y ahora está enferma - comenzó a llorar.

\- No es tu culpa, tranquila - Marin acarició su cabeza consolándola - sécate esas lágrimas - le limpió algunas con los dedos.

Ersha se aproximó a ellas - ¡Melina, ponte la máscara, el señor Aioria está aquí! - le dijo con tono exaltado.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó la niña y se cubrió graciosamente el rostro con sus manitas.

\- ¡Prometo no ver nada! - Aioria levantó la voz desde la entrada y se cubrió los ojos con una mano mientras se acercaba.

Ersha le alcanzó la máscara a su compañera y esta se la colocó rápido.

\- Ya puede mirar, ¡no, mejor no!, Nerissa no la tiene.

Aioria se rió ante el cándido comentario de la pequeña.

Bien, me quedaré volteado.

Se detuvo a unos 2 pasos de ellas y se giró, todavía con la risa jugándole en los labios cuando escuchó su nombre en voz de Marin.

\- Aioria, necesito que te lleves a Ersha y Melina a mi cabaña y me traigas los medicamentos que tengo en la cómoda, por favor - su voz sonaba seria.

-Pero... ¿irnos? - le contestó Ersha.

\- No quiero irme - Melina la secundó.

\- No está a discusión - volteó hacia ellas.

\- ¿Cree que le estorbaremos? queremos ayudar.

\- Ersha, yo sé que están preocupadas pero no quiero que se contagien ustedes también, eso es lo que más me preocupa, su bienestar.

\- Nerissa no se va a morir ¿verdad? será mi culpa si se muere y yo... - Melina quiso comenzar a llorar una vez más.

\- Nadie se va a morir. Lo que que te pido está en una pequeña maleta en la parte baja de la cómoda - esto último se lo dijo a Aioria quien volteado asintió.

\- Bueno, ya escucharon a su maestra, andando.

Los 3 salieron de allí y se encaminaron a la cabaña.

Marin, mientras tanto, observaba a la pequeña acostada, respiraba agitada, estaba entre dormida y despierta, la levantó suavemente colocando la mano debajo de su nuca y la acercó a ella, se quitó la máscara y pegó su frente a la de la niña, en verdad tenía alta temperatura.

-Hey, Nerissa, ¿me escuchas? - Le preguntó a la niña mientras la acostaba de nuevo.

Esta solo hizo un sonido entre entendible y no.

\- Quédate conmigo ¿de acuerdo? - acarició los espesos cabellos de la niña que estaban pegados por el sudor a su frente.

Se levantó y se dirigió a llenar la bañera con agua fría para bajarle la temperatura.

Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña, Aioria y compañía buscaron la maleta que debía llevar de regreso. Una vez que la tenía en las manos se dispuso a regresar.

\- Me voy. Quédense aquí y no vayan a regresar hasta que Marin o yo vengamos por ustedes.

\- Nerissa va a estar bien ¿verdad? - Melina insistió una vez más.

\- Por supuesto, Marin y yo la vamos a cuidar muy bien esta noche. Ahora, traten de dormir, me voy.

Salió y se dirigió presuroso por donde había venido.

Ambas niñas querían obedecer el irse a descansar pero no podían, la angustia y la preocupación las consumía. Se sentaron en el piso al pie de la cama, sus siluetas bailaban reflejadas en la pared por la tambaleante luz de la llama en la lámpara que Ersha había encendido.

\- ¿Crees que sí fue mi culpa?

\- Claro que no, el clima está poniéndose frío, está el entrenamiento de ayer que casi nos mata, son muchas cosas, pero no es tu culpa. Creo que sí deberíamos descansar.

\- No tengo sueño.

\- ¿Y si enfermas tú también? anda, vamos a dormir.

Ambas se levantaron y se acomodaron en la cama. Melina se abrazó a Ersha y esta la arropó.

-¿Quieres que apague la lámpara?

-No, así está bien.

Y las dos trataron de cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño.

Cuando Aioria llegó a la cabañita, vio a Marin salir del baño.

\- Ya estoy aquí, ¿cómo está?

\- Tiene mucha fiebre, acabo de llenar la bañera con agua fría, eso servirá.

\- Traje lo que me pediste - le mostró el bolso.

Marin lo tomó y hurgó en el rápidamente sacando un termómetro y una caja de medicamento.

Se dirigió a la cama y le colocó el termómetro a la pequeña bajo la axila. Pasados un par de minutos, lo tomó y vio la cantidad marcada: 38 ºC.

\- Saca una pastilla de esa caja y muélela. Trae el polvo junto con un vaso con agua y una cuchara.

El joven se apresuró a hacer la tarea encomendada y pronto se halló a su lado con las cosas. Marin volvió a tomar a la niña por la nuca y levantó levemente su cabeza, le habló para medio despertarla y le dio de tomar el medicamento en 3 cucharadas acompañadas con agua para que lo ingiriera de a poco y el amargo sabor del polvo no fuera rechazado.

Una vez que lo había tomado, la despojó de sus ropas con ayuda de Aioria y la llevó en brazos hasta la tina. La sumergió hasta el cuello y le vertía agua sobre la cabeza.

\- No abras lo ojos para que no te entre ¿de acuerdo?

ella solo asentía en silencio.

Llamó a Aioria con voz fuerte desde el baño pensando que estaba más lejos pero se había quedado recargado en la puerta todo el tiempo esperando impaciente; entró súbitamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó apresurado.

\- Todo está bien, solo trae las toallas que dejé sobre la cama.

En un parpadeo estuvo de regreso.

\- Déjame ayudarte.

Cargó a la pequeña sacándola del agua para que Marin pudiera envolverla bien y la llevó de nuevo a la cama donde fue arropada. Su respiración era un tanto agitada todavía y la pesadez en sus párpados no se había ido así que se quedó dormida.

\- Agua - Se habló a sí misma y se dirigió a llenar un recipiente.

El de leo como una sombra la siguió sin saber qué.

\- Quita esa cara de susto - le dijo cuando volteó a mirarlo mientras cerraba el grifo del lavabo.

\- Nunca había cuidado de un niño enfermo – Sonrió nervioso.

\- Estás todo mojado, quítate eso - le señaló agarrándole por la camisa - no quiero tener que cuidar de otro niño enfermo mañana en la noche - le sonrío divertida por la expresión de enfado efímero de él.

La pelirroja volvió al lado de Nerissa y le colocó un paño húmedo en la frente.

Aioria se despojó de su prenda para tenderla sobre una silla y volvió junto a Marin; se arrodilló al costado de la cama y recostó la cabeza en sus brazos apoyados en el colchón para observar a la niña de cerca.

\- Es una niña muy linda.

\- Lo es.

El antipirético comenzaba a actuar, después de un momento, Nerissa comenzó a sudar nuevamente y su sueño se tornó un tanto inquieto.

\- Ma...m - murmuró casi inaudible.

-Nerissa, ¿dijiste algo? - Marin preguntó y le tomó una mano. Aioria la imitó y le tomó la otra.

Nerissa al sentir el toque de ambos se aferró con fuerza a ellos.

\- M...a...mamá...papá...

Ambos voltearon a mirarse y compartieron una cálida sensación que se expresaron con una mirada y una sonrisa solo para los dos.

\- Todo va a estar bien, nena – maternalmente Marin le acarició la mejilla.

\- Aquí estamos, no estás sola – Aioria le apretó la mano para darle confianza.

Pareciera que junto al medicamento, las palabras de ambos la tranquilizaron y su respiración se estabilizó y volvió a un sueño tranquilo.

Aioria se apartó un instante mientras que Marin no movía ni un músculo vigilando a su pequeña aprendíz. Entonces escuchó el arrastrar de un mueble y volteó a ver que pasaba, era Aioria acercando un viejo sillón justo frente a la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le habló quedo.

Él no respondió y siguió con lo que hacía. Cogió una manta, se envolvió en ella y se sentó en el sillón.

\- Ven aquí - la llamó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ven, descansa un poco.

\- Pero...no quiero dejarla sola.

-No está sola, estamos aquí a cuatro pasos de ella, anda, ven a descansar, está enfriando, ¿Cómo está?

\- La fiebre ya está cediendo - una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y le hizo un ademán invitándola nuevamente.

Marin terminó por aceptar y se acercó. Aioria le tendió la mano y la sentó entre sus piernas, extendió los brazos y la cubrió con la manta mientras la abrazaba; ella dejó caer su peso sobre el pecho del santo quien besó sus cabellos.

\- Fue mi culpa - suspiró - yo la noté rara esta mañana y en la tarde...

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Sí lo es, yo estoy a cargo de ellas, son mi responsabilidad ahora.

\- Tú no puedes controlar las situaciones que causaron esto.

\- ¿Crees que me odien por abandonarlas ayer en manos de Shaina y que ahora sucediera esto?

Aioria comenzó a reir y Marin volteó el rostro hacia él con ligera expresión de enfado.

\- Perdón - trató de ponerse serio pero seguía divertido - ¿odiarte? vamos, esas niñas te adoran, lo he visto, sobre todo Ersha, quiere ser como tú. Jamás te culparían o te "odiarian" por esto - le dio un beso en la frente y ella sonrió.

\- Gracias por quedarte y ayudarme. Me sentí más capaz y segura teniéndote a mi lado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un instante, sinceros.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, ustedes son mi familia ahora y mientras yo esté aquí, voy a cuidarlas - dulce y despacio besó la punta de su nariz.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos en silencio y sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco. Cerrando los ojos, sus labios se encontraron, despacio, muy suave, como la caricia de una pluma y con el sabor de un dulce durazno.

La tomó de la nuca y la fue llevando hacia abajo muy despacio recargando su peso, recostándola sobre el sillón y su brazo.

El calor de su cuerpo bajo la manta era tan agradable que Marin no resistió el tocarlo y con las yemas muy sutilmente recorrió de su abdomen hasta su pecho haciendo una pausa y de ahí hasta su rostro y terminar en sus cabellos. El santo comenzó a moverse hacia su cuello rozándolo con su nariz y sus labios entreabiertos. Su mano inquieta sobre su muslo fue subiendo con firmeza por sus caderas y su abdomen hasta sus pechos, Marin entonces dio un vuelco.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Nada - siguió con el rostro escondido en su cuello.

\- Te recuerdo que estamos aquí para cuidar de Nerissa.

\- Lo sé.

Sus besos fueron de regreso hasta sus labios una vez más.

\- Lo siento, el tenerte tan cerca siempre me provoca.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - sus dedos delinearon sus labios y su vista no la pudo apartar de ellos apreciando cada movimiento cuando esbozó una sonrisa - Aioria, acerca de la llegada de Athena...

La reacción del santo fue inmediata, apretando los labios y los dientes.

\- ¿Qué con eso?

\- Quiero que me prometas que pese a lo que la haya hecho venir, nuestro deber sigue siendo primero.

Aioria dio una respiración profunda - otra vez con eso.

\- Estoy hablando en serio - su amorosa mirada cambió por una severa - ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos al principio de esta relación?

\- Siempre te vas a los extremos - desvió la mirada y el rostro del de ella.

Con su mano hizo volver su rostro y su atención a ella.

\- Prométemelo, por favor.

\- Te lo prometo – respondió secamente.

Al santo de leo no le quedó otra opción ante aquella mirada insistente que en el fondo escondía otras emociones al igual que la suya; una mezcla de temor y dolor.

Temor de saber que algo podría sucederle a cualquiera de los dos y que no pudieran seguir juntos nunca más, dolor de saber que el deber para con su diosa siempre había marcado sus destinos y era irrefutable y el dolor de ocultarle cosas a alguien amado.

Ambos guardaron silencio después de eso. Marin se abrazó a él y acurrucó su cabeza contra su pecho, el rítmico latir del corazón de Aioria terminó por arrullarla.

Él, por su parte, concilió el sueño con más dificultad, había mucho ruido en su cabeza después de esa conversación.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Holaaaaaa! parece una eternidad desde la última vez. Pues que les cuento que mi cargador se descompuso y mi hermana me estaba prestando el suyo pero tuvimos una pelea de esas inevitables entre hermanas y pues que me lo quita y estuve sin compu 15 largos días y estuve terminando el capítulo en mi celular, así que si hay algún error de ortografía o algún signo faltante pues perdónenme esta vez.**

 **Después de esta crónica, gracias por sus reviews, siguen apareciendo nombre nuevos entre ellos y realmente me pone muy contenta eso, al igual que los que no me han abandonado desde el cap. 1. Y perdón que no les pude contestar a nadie, ni como hacerle jajajaja, pero ya ven que siempre les contesto sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto de nuevo. Espero ya no haya retrasos esta vez :p.**


	21. Capítulo XXI Fuera de Peligro

**Capitulo XXI. Fuera de Peligro.**

La noche parecía transcurrir tranquila, Nerissa seguía dormida y la fiebre había cedido por completo. A escasa distancia de ella, se hallaban sus guardianes, recostados sobre un sillón, envueltos en un abrazo y una manta, el área tenuemente iluminada por la llama de la lámpara sobre una pequeña mesa a un costado de la cama. La calma y el silencio parecían imperar, parecía que nada podría romper con esa tranquilidad hasta que la mañana llegara; pero solo eso parecía.

Algo parecía romper el silencio momentáneo dentro de los pensamientos de Aioria. Una voz y unas palabras que ya había escuchado comenzaban a hacer eco en su cabeza, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su pulso fue en incremento.

"Nunca serás feliz con la mujer que amas... nunca… la sombra de la muerte…caerá sobre ti…te maldigo…"

Todas esas palabras en orden, en desorden, resonaban cada vez más fuerte y la angustia dentro de sus sueños comenzó a apoderarse de él, sus poros comenzaron a transpirar frío, su subconsciente por fin descifró el origen de ellas y despertó de golpe, agitado. La mujer que dormía abrazada a su cuerpo despertó al instante una vez que sintió la sacudida.

\- Nerissa – fue lo primero que salió de su boca una vez que abrió los ojos.

Se incorporó rápidamente y con la vista clavada en dirección a la cama.

\- Ella está bien – le tomó del brazo.

Marin volteó a él - ¿Fuiste tú?

\- Lo siento, te asusté.

\- ¿Está todo bien? Te ves un poco…agitado – acarició su mejilla y despejó algunos cabellos de su frente.

\- Una pesadilla, creo.

A pesar de que ya había despertado y la angustia que sufrió en sus sueños estaba desvaneciéndose, esa rara sensación de inquietud seguía vibrante dentro de él.

\- Voy a revisar a la niña – Marin se dio la parada pero seguía sujeta del brazo.

\- Lo siento – Aioria se percató que no la había dejado ir.

Nerissa dormía tranquila, su respiración se había tornado estable, no había más sudoración y su temperatura parecía haberse regulado. Marin encontró satisfactoria su inspección y pudo respirar aliviada por fin.

\- No vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo – le dijo en voz muy baja y le propinó una tierna caricia en la suave mejilla.

Aioria se incorporó y sentado se había quedado muy atento observando a aquella mujer, se preguntaba ¿por qué el solo mirarla lo hacía sentir tranquilo, en paz? Nunca había encontrado una respuesta, solo sabía que era así desde el primer momento y fue así que su agitado interior volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien? - volvió a preguntarle sentándose a su lado.

\- Ahora lo estoy.

La acarició y ella apoyó la cabeza en sus dedos, la ternura de ese gesto lo sobrecogió y sintió deseos de quedarse así por siempre, le acarició los labios con el pulgar y se acercó para besarla en la comisura de la boca.

\- ¿Ya te dije que te amo? – susurró muy cerca de su boca después de besarle.

\- No desde ante noche – le contestó sonriendo un poco avergonzada.

\- Te amo – volvió a susurrar el de leo.

\- Creo que ya te contagiaste – bromeó con él.

Ambos volvieron a recostarse.

\- ¿Crees en las maldiciones? – Aioria preguntó de la nada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿maldiciones? ¿cómo cosas de hechicería y eso?

\- Hmm.

\- Pues…puede sonar raro, pero, la reencarnación de Athena vive entre nosotros estos días, todo podría ser posible, ¿a qué viene eso de repente? – levantó la vista hacia él.

\- Olvídalo, tonterías mías, volvamos a dormir, pronto va a amanecer – le sonrió.

Marin volvió a acomodarse buscando resguardo en su pecho y cerró los ojos; así mismo el santo la abrazó fuerte, como aferrándose a algo muy valioso que no quería perder.

El amanecer llegó sin retrasos, una pequeña silueta salía del baño, envuelta en una cobija, los cabellos sueltos. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el sillón frente a su cama, se quedó parada frente a las dos personas que dormían allí sin que se dieran cuenta; los observó un momento en silencio, inspeccionándolos, realmente dormían profundo. La niña tiró levemente de la manta del lado de Marin, pero esta no respondió así que tiró de nuevo un poco más fuerte. Marin reaccionó entonces, abrió los ojos lentamente y giró la cabeza para ver que había sido eso y se encontró con Nerissa parada justo frente a ella. Se incorporó de inmediato preocupada de que algo le pasara a la pequeña. Aioria sintió el brusco movimiento de su compañera y despertó también.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – la miraba un tanto alarmada.

Nerissa solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Tengo hambre – dijo con una voz nasal signo de congestión.

\- Por supuesto – Marin le sonrió aliviada – regresa a la cama, te prepararé algo.

Nerissa obedeció y subió a la cama de nuevo, parecía que ahora ya solo se trataba de un resfriado.

\- ¿Cómo está? – la voz de Aioria aún era un poco ronca y se veía adormilado.

Dentro de ese resfriado, creo que bien – sonrió – voy a preparar algo para que coma, dice que tiene hambre, eso es bueno - Movió el cuello de lado a lado haciéndolo crujir y se dirigió al baño.

Aioria, de igual manera se incorporo. Frotándose los ojos y los cabellos, perezoso se estiró y bostezó, parecía un enorme felino.

Se levantó y fue por un vaso con agua, tomó su prenda colgada sobre una silla y se la colocó. Quiso prepararse una taza de café pero buscó en vano. Cayó en la cuenta entonces de que no encontraría ese producto en la morada de tres niñas.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y fue al encuentro con Marin quien salía sacudiéndose los rojizos cabellos apagados por el peso del agua que los empapaba. Él se le quedó mirando muy sorprendido, lo que la desconcertó.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Te bañaste sin mí?

Ella sonrió ampliamente y le dio un ligero empujón.

\- En vez de que me des los buenos días, dices esas cosas – la risa aún jugaba en sus labios.

Colgó la toalla con que se secaba el pelo en una silla y comenzó a hervir agua para preparar un poco de avena para la niña.

\- Creo que podrías ir a informarles a Ersha y Melina que Nerissa ya está mejor, conociéndolas, apuesto a que no pudieron dormir.

\- Tienes razón, iré en seguida.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse mientras Marin se concentró en lo que hacía, pero no esperó que regresara y la sorprendiera robándole un beso.

\- Buenos días - le guiñó un ojo y salió de la casa.

Ersha y Melina aguardaban ansiosas por alguna novedad de su compañera, daban vueltas por la cabaña.

\- ¿Y si vamos ahora?

\- No, recuerda lo que la maestra dijo, debemos obedecer.

Ersha trataba de calmar a Melina aunque en el interior ella también quería salir corriendo hacia allá.

\- Pero, ella lo entenderá, entenderá que desobedecimos porque nos preocupamos por Nerissa. Sé que tú también quieres ir.

Ersha lo pensó seriamente un instante, lo que Melina decía era la verdad así que aceptó. Se colocaron sus máscaras y estaban decididas a salir cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta. Melina estaba abriendo en un parpadeo y se encontró con Aioria quien era portador de buenas noticias.

\- Buenos días. Les traigo excelentes noticias, Nerissa está mucho mejor esta mañana, ya no corre peligro.

Ambas aprendices sonrieron con emoción tras sus máscaras.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo saben, debo regresar, no se muevan de aquí hasta que Marin o yo volvamos por ust…

\- ¡¿No podemos ir?! – respondió Melina un tanto alterada.

\- Es cierto que ahora solo es un resfriado, pero, aún hay peligro de contagio.

\- Llévenos, por favor, déjenos volver – suplicó la pequeña tomándolo de la mano.

\- P…por favor…déjenos acompañarle – al fondo, una tímida Ersha también se lo pidió.

Aioria no pudo negarse ante las niñas, aunque tampoco se puede decir que lo intentó siquiera. Los tres abandonaron aquella cabaña para regresar al lado de Marin y Nerissa. Una vez que llegaron, el santo quiso entrar por delante para tratar de explicar la situación.

\- Ah, llegaste. ¿Cómo están?

Interrogó una Marin que se había ya cubierto el rostro y que le estaba sirviendo un tazón de avena caliente a la pequeña convaleciente.

\- Ahm… bien, creo, verás… ellas estaban muy preocupadas…y… pues…yo…

Marin se acercó a él cuando notó que balbuceaba, se paró en frente y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Las trajiste ¿no es cierto?

\- Ahm…sí – no logró mentir.

\- Te dije que no.

\- Ellas me insistieron, no pude negarme.

\- Sabía que esto pasaría, nunca dices que no a nadie. Hazlas entrar, ya tengo el desayuno – se alejó resignada para colocar los platos en la mesa.

Aioria las hizo pasar, las mañanas eran frías ya y debían ser precavidos o habría más enfermos que cuidar.

Melina, efusiva como siempre, entró corriendo, buscando a su pequeña amiga y la encontró sentada a la mesa, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pintó en su rostro cubierto. Ersha, más sobría como de costumbre, se alegró de igual manera y se llevó una mano al pecho suspirando de alivio.

\- Siéntense, creo que tienen hambre ¿o no? – su maestra las invitó a la mesa.

Hicieron caso y comenzaron a interrogar a Nerissa sobre su estado, mientras tanto, Marin volvió la vista a Aioria quien desde el otro lado de la estancia le sonreía satisfecho y le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole que le acompañara; esta lo siguió y ambos salieron de la cabaña.

\- ¿No te quedas a desayunar?

\- No, hay muchas lindas mujeres reunidas y mi vida correría peligro si llego a mirar a alguna – bromeó – además, hay muchas cosas que hacer para mañana, los otros y yo nos reuniremos más tarde.

\- Entiendo. Shaina y yo también tenemos preparativos que hacer con los guardias.

\- Es probable que no nos veamos hasta que Athena haya llegado y … - guardó silencio unos instantes - …y todo sea normal de nuevo.

Ella solo asintió, sabía que así sería y que no se podía hacer nada.

\- Gracias por ayudarme anoche y hoy – quería prolongar más la despedida, sabía que lo extrañaría aunque pareciera tonto, pues no iba a ir a ningún lado fuera del recinto pero aún así, la idea de no verlo un día o tal vez dos, le provocaba un sentimiento un tanto frustrante.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, te lo dije anoche, el protegerlas es uno de mis deberes ahora.

\- Sobre el festival…

\- Cierto, le haré saber a Milo y lo obligaré a ir a rastras si es necesario.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose, volvieron a esa rutina que tenían antes de confesar sus sentimientos, esa rutina donde no había palabras pero sí miradas que decían mucho y nada.

El guardián del quinto templo se despidió con la mano y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando escuchó su nombre y volteó para encontrarse con el rostro de Marin de lleno, quien de puntillas se alzó para besarlo muy sutilmente sin que este lo esperara. Se cubrió el rostro de nuevo y dando un paso atrás se despidió de él con la mano.

El día transcurrió sin muchos percances en los preparativos para la llegada de su diosa la mañana siguiente.

Ya por la tarde, los santos de oro se reunieron en el templo de Aries. Quien había pedido tal reunión había sido el escorpión. Todos llegaron puntuales al encuentro, se saludaron y Milo decidió ir al grano.

\- Todos hemos sido convocados a una reunión a puertas cerradas con Athena mañana.

\- ¿Nos citaste para decirnos algo que ya sabemos? – replicó Aioria.

\- No, lo que quiero, es saber el por qué.

\- Milo, nadie aquí lo sabe, todos recibimos la misma información por escrito – Aldebarán le contestó.

\- ¿Quieres apostar sobre eso?

\- Milo, sé a dónde quieres llegar, es sobre lo que hablamos ayer ¿o no? - Aioria lo interrumpió, cruzado de brazos y recargado sobre el muro.

\- Sí, así es – le contestó.

Aldebarán se quedó confundido, no encontraba el hilo de la conversación, Mu sospechaba de las intenciones de dicha reunión y Shaka podía leer cual agua transparente al santo de escorpio, pero permaneció en silencio hasta que se le pidiera su opinión.

\- Milo, por favor, ¿querrías explicarnos? – pidió tauro.

\- Estoy diciendo, que creo que hay personas aquí que nos ocultan algo a los demás – clavó la mirada en Mu, pero este no se inmutó.

A su vez, Aioria le dirigió una penetrante mirada a Shaka quien se encontraba justo frente a él.

\- Mu, ¿quisieras compartirnos algo? – inquirió Milo.

\- No realmente.

\- Te lo dije – respondió Aioria desde su lugar.

\- ¡No me vengas con tu silencio! – el escorpiano comenzaba a agitarse – podría apostar a que tu sabes el porqué de la llegada de Athena.

\- Aún si lo supiera, no me corresponde.

Milo gruñó de enfado y se posicionó cerca de Aioria.

\- ¿Y tú, Shaka? Tú debes saberlo – Aioria cuestionó al de virgo de manera seca.

\- Era de esperarse de ustedes dos, corazones apasionados, espíritus de fuego – Virgo habló.

\- Corta tu filosofía – Milo seguía molesto.

Shaka sonrío – lo que está establecido, sucederá, nada detendrá su curso y la paciencia es la aliada perfecta en esta situación, mañana se despejarán sus dudas, así que sean pacientes… hasta mañana.

Milo rechinaba los dientes con furia y Aioria se resopló el flequillo con fastidio ante la inmutable actitud de su compañero.

\- Muchachos, estoy de acuerdo con Shaka, mañana se nos dirá – Aldebarán trató de ser pacificador – Además, el festival de la Khalkeia está aquí, tal vez Athena ha decidido asistir, es en su honor en todo caso.

\- Bien, te lo preguntaré una vez más Mu, es obvio que Shaka lo sabe pero no dirá nada; ¿Qué sabes? Algo grande está por ocurrir ¿cierto? – Milo trató de ser pacífico pero era evidente que su paciencia estaba casi al límite.

Ambos hombres se miraron muy seriamente, ninguno de los dos se intimidó.

\- Bueno, si esas son tus sospechas, puedes despejarlas mañana en presencia de Athena.

\- ¡Carajo! – exclamó con furia.

Caballeros, creo que la reunión ha terminado, si me disculpan, regresaré a virgo, hasta mañana – Shaka se levantó del sillón y se encaminó a su templo sin más.

Los 4 hombres restantes guardaron silencio, nadie decía nada pero nadie se retiraba tampoco.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Shaka y con Mu, lo que sea lo sabremos mañana y aun sea malo o no, debemos afrontarlo como verdaderos santos de Athena – Aldebarán rompió el silencio.

Aioria y Milo chasquearon la lengua al mismo tiempo.

\- Hasta mañana entonces – Aioria se despidió malhumorado y le hizo una seña a Milo para que se fuera con él. Este lo siguió.

Ambos santos salieron de Aries y se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, iban en silencio, dejando que el aire frío del anochecer les calmara.

Llegando a leo, Aioria le invitó una copa, este la aceptó, ambos dejaron que el vino calmara sus agitados espíritus.

\- Te dije que no nos dirían nada.

\- Por los dioses que Shaka y Mu lo saben.

\- Sabemos que sí, pero, tal vez Shaka tenga razón y debamos ser "pacientes".

\- Por favor Aioria, ¿tú y yo? – lo miró divertido mientras bebía de su copa.

\- Podríamos intentar – le devolvió la mirada divertido.

Ambos se sirvieron otra copa, entonces Aioria le dejó saber sobre la petición para la Khalkeia.

\- Ahora que Aldebarán mencionó el festival, Marin me propuso, que tal vez podríamos bajar juntos a divertirnos un rato ese día ¿qué dices?

El griego tomó una uva del frutero y se la llevó a la boca – ¿Marin, tú y yo?

\- Shaina también nos acompañaría.

Milo siguió masticando sin responder, haciéndose el interesado.

\- Con que Shaina también, suena interesante.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – levantó las cejas en su dirección.

\- Por mí está bien.

Terminó el vino que quedaba en su copa de un trago y salió de leo a su templo despidiéndose.

Mientras subía las escalinatas de su templo una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios de la nada.

\- Así que la cobra y el festival – musitó – que interesante y refrescante cambio de ambiente, esperaré ansioso.

Deleitado con esa idea, Ingresó al edificio perdiéndose entre las sombras.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Hola, hola, un nuevo capítulo, un nuevo mes. Qué rápido ya es marzo, dicen que el tiempo transcurre igual pero que llegando a cierta edad tu percepción de como transcurre es la que cambia, lo que significa que ya estoy viejilla jajajajaja.**

 **comienzo agradeciendo sus reviews, una vez aparecen nombres nombre nuevos y eso me complace mucho, gracias.**

 **Por ahí, Dany, andas un poco confundida en el cap. 16, cuando llegues a este y leas estas líneas pues déjame decirte que efectivamente, la premonición es sobre Aioria no sobre ella misma.**

 **Por allí me comentaron que dejé muy claras mis intenciones en el capítulo pasado, solo diré que...puede ser.**

 **Athena está por llegar y pues ya sabemos a donde va esto U_U, pero... aún no :D.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.**


	22. Capítulo XXII Inesperado

**Este capítulo lo desarrollé porque varios (as) me habían estado comentando que les había gustado la idea de haber metido el hint hacia un Milo x Shaina y pues traté de elaborar el cómo sucedió.**

 **Nota: El recuerdo sucede justo antes de aquél entrenamiento entre Alde, Milo y Aioria, donde introduzco el hint de la pareja.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXII. Inesperado.**

Muy de mañana ya se escuchaba mucho movimiento en el santuario, murmullos de voces se dejaban oír cerca del coliseo y no eran precisamente por animar los combates rutinarios. Todos los guardias andaban de aquí para allá bajo las órdenes del santo de plata de ofiuco. Ella y su compañera, el santo de águila, eran las encargadas de la seguridad de ese día y todo debía salir perfecto o rodarían cabezas según advertencias de Shaina a los hombres.

Al término de sus últimas instrucciones se dirigió en busca de Marin quien la había abandonado un momento para dar últimas órdenes a la escolta que resguardaba la parte oeste del recinto.

En su camino se encontró con cierto santo dorado, ambos se toparon de frente.

El santo la había estado observando a la distancia, dando órdenes e indicaciones, enérgica como siempre; en los últimos días algo había cambiado en ella para sus ojos, siempre había pensado que era una mujer aguerrida, fiera, atributos destacables en un santo de Athena pero que siempre le parecieron interesantes en un santo femenino que podía medirse con cualquier hombre sin acobardarse. Pero era cierto que también le parecía una mujer difícil de tratar a nivel personal, temperamental, dominante y hasta algo cruel.

Pero eso cambió después de cierto incidente en el mercado del pueblo. Esa tarde de domingo, el de escorpio había bajado al pueblo a distraerse un rato cuando dos adolescentes arrebataron la bolsa de víveres de las manos de una jovencita de alrededor de unos 12 años acompañada por su hermana menor, en el acto, la niña más pequeña fue empujada y cayó al piso lo que le provocó el llanto. Milo había observado todo desde la esquina de la calle y siguió a los ladrones sin que se percataran así como él tampoco se percató que Shaina estaba muy cerca del incidente en el lado opuesto lo que le dio ventaja a la hora de seguirles.  
Ambos rufianes llegaron a un callejón solitario creyendo que se habían salido con la suya, para su sorpresa el demonio enmascarado se les apareció frente a ellos.

\- ¿Se creen muy valientes robándole a niñas, no?

Milo no tardó en llegar al lugar también pero fue entonces que sintió una presencia conocida y al mirar quien era decidió no tomar partido y observar desde la entrada del callejón.  
Shaina les dio un buen susto y sentenció al par de jóvenes truhanes.

\- Esta vez los dejaré vivir, pero si vuelven a tomar algo que no es suyo, los partiré en dos con mis manos.

Los dejó colgando de las ropas un par de metros sobre el piso en el barandal de una terraza.  
El escorpión estaba que no se aguantaba de la risa al ver aquel castigo y las caras de temor de los jovencitos.  
Shaina recogió la bolsa y algunos de los frutos regados y regresó.

\- ¿No crees que te pasaste?  
Shaina giró la vista y se encontró con Milo recargado en la pared.  
-Milo - dijo algo sorprendida - ¿estabas observando?  
-Sí - y se echó a reír -esos pobres chicos no volverán a hacerlo.  
-Esa es la idea.

Los chicos colgados comenzaron a pedir ayuda para bajar, la diversión de Milo no terminaba, su risa contagiosa hizo que Shaina comenzara a reír también.

-¿Vas a dejarlos allí?  
-Sí.  
-Ahora veo porque los guardias del santuario se quejan tan amargamente de tus castigos.

El octavo guardián dorado era un hombre encantador, alto, de penetrantes ojos azules, nariz recta, labios delgados que se tornaban seductores cada vez que sonreía pícaramente, con aire orgulloso y al igual que Aioria no era muy paciente pero era un hombre de convicciones fuertes.

-¿Vienes o ...?

El santo la miró un instante y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que se lo merecían.

Y se encaminó junto a ella.  
De vuelta a la plaza, el santo femenino fue al encuentro de las niñas que aguardaban muy desconsoladas cerca de una fuente.

-Creo que esto es suyo - les habló mientras les mostraba la bolsa.

Ambas abrieron los ojos de lleno ante tal sorpresa.  
Milo guardó su distancia y se quedó muy atento a todo lo que su compañera hacía, una suave sonrisa se le escapó al ver como se arrodillaba para consolar a la más pequeña que ahora parecía llorar de alegría y que de repente se abrazó a ella.  
Cuando se hubo despedido regresó al lado de él.

-Siempre pensé que tú...  
-¿Que era una mujer sin compasión? ¿Un demonio? sí, me lo han dicho.

Milo la miró atento y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres acompañarme por un trago? yo invito, te lo mereces.  
-Querrás decir que te acompañe a mirarte beber - Shaina se cruzó de brazos frente a él.  
Milo se extrañó de su respuesta a la primera y lo comprendió entonces.  
\- Ah, lo siento, es verdad.  
-Está bien, te acompañaré ya que estoy aquí.

Ambos entraron a una taberna y le acompañó mientras se bebía un par de cervezas, compartieron algunas anécdotas, la charla se tornó muy amena, nunca habían interactuado más de lo necesario o se habían dicho algo más que lo indispensable dentro del santuario. Ni uno ni otro pensó que congeniarían tan bien.  
El griego le contaba sus anécdotas orgulloso pero sin llegar a la presunción, ella lo encontraba bastante interesante y sus ojos verdes tras el rostro de plata lo observaban atentamente.

El tiempo pasa volando en buena compañía y así sucedió. Los dos salieron de aquel lugar ya entrada la tarde, el sol ya estaba ocultándose cuando iban por el camino de regreso al santuario.  
Shaina se adelantó ligeramente a él y cuando este levantó la vista lo que vio lo dejó encantado, el hermoso juego de colores ofrecido por la puesta del sol iluminando la silueta de aquella mujer frente a él. Se detuvo mientras la veía alejarse más. Shaina notó que su compañero no la seguía ya y giró la cabeza en su búsqueda, el suave viento movió sus cabellos llevando algunos mechones de manera dramática a su rostro de metal y el efecto que había maravillado a aquel hombre inesperadamente se acentuó.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? - ella preguntó.  
Milo solo sacudió la cabeza negando y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que había sido culpa de los tragos y como si Shaina hubiera leído su mente volvió a hablarle.

-No me digas que el alcohol hizo de las suyas - se rió bromeando.

Él enmudeció y se limitó a alcanzarla, no dijo una palabra más lo que restó de camino. Había oscurecido ya y llegaron al punto donde se despedían.

-Milo, ¿de verdad estás bien? te callaste de pronto.  
-No me pasa nada, no te fijes.  
-Si tu dices.  
-Gracias ... por acompañarme aunque solo me viste beber como dijiste.  
-Aunque no lo creas lo disfruté más de lo que esperaba. Debes extrañar a Camus en días aburridos como hoy.

\- Hum, él se lo buscó, necio – sus ojos se tornaron melancólicos y ella lo notó.

\- Perdón, creo que hablé de más – se disculpó.

\- No te disculpes, hoy fue todo menos aburrido – volvió sus ojos a ella.

Se miraron un instante y se hizo el primer silencio incómodo entre ambos.

-Ya...debo...buenas noches - Shaina fue la primera en marcharse.

Esos ojos azules, agudos e hipnotizantes estaban haciendo mella en ella desde el primer contacto directo esa tarde y eso la inquietaba.  
Ella no era la única confundida, el santo dorado de regreso a su templo no pudo sacar de su mente la imagen cautivadora que ese atardecer le había regalado así como el cambio de perspectiva hacia su persona y todo en una sola tarde.  
Culpó al alcohol por esa extraña sensación y decidió no prestar atención, más se perdió en la profundidad de su templo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ese breve incidente los había acercado de manera inesperada y esa mañana en que todo estaba por cambiar en el santuario, se cruzaron por el camino de nuevo. Shaina lo saludó y él contestó, iban a dejarse pasar sin más pero el escorpión dorado sintió la urgencia de hablarle más.

\- El festival…

Shaina se detuvo al escucharlo y giró hacia él de nuevo, con cierta sensación de satisfacción, pues era como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – disimuló no haberlo escuchado ni saber nada

\- Aioria… Aioria me invitó a la Khalkeia, dijo que Marin, él y yo podríamos ir a divertirnos un rato, ¿tú…vas a ir? – trató de sonar lo más casualmente posible.

\- Sí, planeaba ir con Marin.

\- Entonces tal vez nos veamos ese día.

\- Estaré esperando…el festival, claro .

-Yo igual, hablo del festival también.

Titubearon, se aclararon la garganta al mismo tiempo y se despidieron, ambos se alejaron en sentido contrario pero compartiendo la misma sonrisa y esa suave sensación, esperando por esa cita, más nunca sospecharon lo que pronto vendría.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Volví del más allá creo jajajaja, ya parecía una vez más que no continuaba pero heme aquí.**

 **Este capítulo es cortito y puede ser extra o de transición a la parte final (?)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos pronto de nuevo.**


	23. CAPÍTULO XXIII REUNIÓN DORADA

**Capítulo XXIII. Reunión Dorada.**

En la mitología griega, la sabia y virgen diosa Athena era la diosa de la guerra, protectora de ciudades y divina patrona de las artes y oficios. La forma completa de su nombre, Athenaia o Athenaie fue reducido a Athene y luego a Athena en la usansa del Ático tardío. Su entrada en el mundo es de los hechos más remarcables cuando su padre Zeuz se tragó a su madre Metis estando embarazada de ella y entonces nació de su cabeza, de acuerdo al himno Homérico a Athena, surgió de su cabeza, ataviada en armadura completa, ofreciendo un espectáculo tan temible que los dioses se vieron acogidos con asombro, tanto que el Olimpo se estremeció, la tierra clamó y el mar se sacudió y arremolinó (1).

Ya que existen en este mundo seres malignos que escapan al entendimiento humano, ella ha continuado luchando contra estos seres desde el tiempo del mito. Una vez cada cientos de años renace en este mundo, acompañada por unos guerreros con poderes sobre humanos conocidos como santos de Athena y junto con ellos protege el amor y la paz en la tierra de dioses malvados y seres malignos y ha llegado al santuario a prepararse para una última batalla. (2)

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando el avión de la fundación Graad aterrizó en el santuario de grecia.  
Los cinco santos dorados presentes encabezaban la bienvenida. Detrás de ellos los dos santos femeninos de plata y más atrás todo el cuerpo de doncellas y guardias que componían la población del recinto.

Se abrió la puerta del avión y surgió entonces la figura de una joven mujer, frágil en apariencia, de femeninas, hermosas y delicadas facciones, cabellos largos, ojos azules y calmos como el mar pero que podían llegar a agitarse y arreciarse como este, su mirada era noble e inteligente. La de los ojos de lechuza, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa, Athena, había arribado al fin.

Comenzó a descender los escalones y todos los allí presentes pusieron una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto.  
Detrás de ella le seguían un grupo de jóvenes quienes la escoltaban, eran santos de bronce.  
Una vez que la joven puso ambos pies en tierra dirigió un breve saludo a todos los presentes y agradeció el recibimiento. Los invitó a ponerse de pie entonces.

Mu de aries se acercó a ella.  
-¿Athena, no prefiere descansar antes de la reunión?  
-No, estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación - sonrió gentil y volteó hacia sus acompañantes - Desde ahora seguiré con ellos.  
\- Sí - le respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Athena, rodeada de sus santos dorados y un séquito de doncellas quienes se encargarían de ella se dirigieron rumbo al salón principal donde tendría lugar la tan ansiada reunión que había provocado enfrentamiento entre sus participantes la tarde anterior.

Al encaminarse el cortejo, los ojos Marin estaban puestos en el de leo. Esa mañana su corazón parecía un barco en alta mar en una noche de tormenta.

\- ¿Ya viste? Seiya y los otros no han venido - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shaina.

Fue entonces que se percató de ello. Era cierto, el séquito que acompañaba a Athena estaba compuesto por los santos de unicornio, lobo e hidra.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿dónde están Seiya y los otros?

Shaina no tardó en querer averiguar el por qué de su ausencia.

Ambas mujeres se acercaron a ellos.

\- Marin , Shaina ¿cómo les va? – saludó de lo más casual el de unicornio.

\- Bien, bien, responde – Shaina manoteó.

\- No sabemos, la señorita Saori nos solicitó a nosotros personalmente que la acompañáramos en este viaje. Geki y Ban llegarán e días más, pero de los demás no sabemos.

\- ¿No lo sabes o no quieres decirme? – se irguió un poco amenazante como una cobra.

Los tres jóvenes sintieron el cambio en su voz y titubearon.

\- Shaina, basta, sí dicen no saberlo, tal vez así es, no los amenaces – Marin intercedió entonces para calmar a su compañera – supongo que los únicos que estaban en Japón eran Seiya y Shun ¿no es así? .

\- No, solo Seiya; Shun había ido a visitar la isla Andrómeda justo antes de que la señorita nos pidiera esto – le contestó Nachi.

\- Marin suspiró fuerte – Bien, pues, bienvenidos – se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Shaina se sorprendió con la acción y fue a alcanzarla.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? – Shaina la detuvo.

\- ¿ Y qué quieres hacer? ¿sacarles respuestas que no tienen a golpes? No seas impaciente.

La otra guerrera la miró y decidió apaciguar su curiosidad por ahora, volteó hacia los jóvenes antes de marcharse con Marin – Ya nos veremos luego.

\- Shaina me da miedo – dijo Ichi.

\- Ya lo creo – le respondió Jabu.

Y los tres se marcharon para instalarse en el recinto.

El salón principal y los privados de Athena se situaban en la cima de los doce templos zodiacales resguardados cada uno por un santo dorado protegido por una constelación del zodiaco.

Templo compuesto de dos espacios divididos por un profundo pasillo oculto tras unas pesadas cortinas carmesí y que guiaba justo a la habitación de la diosa.

Al pisar dicho templo, la joven diosa se sintió en casa y así lo había sido desde la era del mito. El séquito que la seguía entró con ella.

\- En un momento estaré con ustedes – pronunció.

Los santos dorados asintieron y la vieron adentrarse tras las cortinas, seguida del cuerpo de doncellas a su servicio.

Una vez en los privados, todo había sido perfectamente dispuesto para atenderla y asistirla en sus necesidades personales.

La tina de mármol estaba humeando, lista para el baño, cubierta la superficie del agua con pétalos de rosa y vertidos aceites preciosos para perfumarla.

Con la ayuda de sus doncellas, Athena fue desvestida y se metió al agua, dejó que la temperatura cálida y el vapor junto al delicioso aroma de los aceites inundaran sus sentidos para relajarse mientras limpiaba su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, los guardianes dorados esperaban por ella, algunos pacientemente, otros no tanto.

Uno de los impacientes era Aioria, que se paseaba de lado a lado del amplio lugar.

\- ¡Maldición, Aioria! Detente ya, me estás poniendo nervioso – dijo Milo quien se encontraba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos aparentemente tranquilo pero el golpeteo rápido de sus dedos en sus brazos delataban su impaciencia también.

\- No me hables tú de tranquilidad – le hizo notar aquel detalle y este frunció la boca.

\- No sé como esos tres lo logran – señaló con la cabeza a los demás.

Del otro lado del salón, Mu estaba recargado en un pilar con los ojos cerrados, apacible cual cordero, a su lado, Aldebarán sentado con los antebrazos recargados en sus rodillas, el apacible toro en el campo, eso parecía.

Apartado de ellos, Shaka, sentado en posición de loto, en silencio y en paz.

\- El solo verlos me desespera aún más – se quejó el escorpión.

Aioria rió un breve instante. En su semblante se asomaba la impaciencia pero también la angustia, su corazón estaba agitado y no lograba encontrar la calma. Se recargó en el muro junto a su compañero, echó a cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un pesado y fuerte suspiro.

\- ¿ Y a ti que te pasa? No es que me importe, claro – preguntó mientras lo miraba de soslayo.

\- ¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo de no volver a ver a alguien nunca más? – Aioria respondió sin pensarlo mientras miraba a cualquier lado en el techo.

Dicha interrogación desconcertó a Milo, no sabía a qué se refería o de que iba todo eso.

Al no escuchar respuesta, giró la vista hacia él y se encontró con un Milo que lo miraba interrogante, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué?

\- No sé, dímelo tú. ¿De qué va todo eso? Suenas como sí le hubieras prometido amor eterno a una jovencita del pueblo.

El de leo calló y desvió la mirada.

\- ¡¿No me digas que lo hiciste?! – levantó la voz tanto que Mu y Aldebarán voltearon en su dirección.

¡No es una pueblerina! es M…- Se detuvo en seco, casi se le escapa de los labios – M…metafóricamente hablando, tú me entiendes.

\- No, realmente no entiendo.

El de leo manoteo molesto.

\- Lo que quiero decir es…

En ese preciso instante, las pesadas cortinas carmesí se abrieron y salieron dos de las doncellas anunciando la entrada de Athena. Todos se reunieron frente al solio. La diosa por fin hizo su aparición, ataviada en un hermoso peplo blanco y empuñando la Nike, todos los presentes pusieron una rodilla en tierra para mostrar su respeto, ella recibió el saludo y tomó asiento.

\- Me alegra verlos nuevamente – fueron las primeras palabras de la diosa, llenas de paz y sinceridad – también me alegra ver que las cosas aquí han marchado bien – todos la miraban con atención.

\- Nos alegra mucho tenerla de vuelta en el recinto, Athena – dijo Aldebarán con una franca sonrisa a la que la joven correspondió cálidamente de igual manera.

\- ¿Hay alguna noticia o novedad que quieran informarme antes de comenzar? – preguntó.

Los jóvenes santos voltearon a mirarse entre sí.

\- Milo, Aioria, gracias por el informe detallado que mandaron sobre sus misiones – dio un suspiro audible – bien, no tiene caso prolongar el suspenso de esto.

Al escuchar estas palabras, las expresiones de todos se tornaron serias, por fin se iba a desvelar el motivo principal; cabe mencionar que el corazón del santo de leo era el más inquieto, ese mal presentimiento que había venido cultivando en su interior los últimos días esperó este momento para esparcirse por todo su ser.

\- Mu, tengo entendido que prestaste una visita al viejo maestro en Rozan.

\- Así es, señorita.

\- Entonces creo que tú ya tienes una idea.

Él no respondió, Aioria y Milo lo miraron de reojo muy serios.

\- Shaka, tú también, ¿cierto? – una espontánea sonrisa se pintó en sus delicados labios. La verdad es… - dudó un instante – como ustedes bien saben, varios dioses han tratado de apoderarse de esta tierra desde la era del mito; a través del tiempo lo he evitado con la ayuda de valerosos santos como ustedes. La última vez que la tierra estuvo en un peligro mayúsculo fue hace 243 años, en la última guerra santa más feroz contra el dios del inframundo, Hades.

Tan pronto como ese nombre llegó a sus oídos, los santos levantaron la mirada hacia su diosa a excepción de aries y virgo quienes permanecían tranquilos. Leo y escorpio eran quienes tenían la mirada más grave, pues no era la primera vez que ese nombre era mencionado para ellos y lo suscitado en sus misiones solo venía a redondear sus sospechas.

\- Athena, no estará diciendo que… - Milo pronunció inesperadamente.

\- Así, es. Han pasado 243 años desde que sellé ese mal, el tiempo se ha cumplido y el sello está por romperse desatando una vez más la mayor amenaza a la que nos hemos enfrentado.

Aioria se quedó frío ante tales palabras, apretó los dientes y los puños mientras cerraba los ojos con rabia. Ahí estaba la verdad que tanto quería y que al mismo tiempo deseaba evitar.

\- Athena, ¿sabe exactamente cuándo sucederá?

\- No, Mu. He estado teniendo sueños que presagian este hecho desde hace varias semanas y cada vez son más fuertes y claras estas visiones, lo que indica que podría suceder muy pronto y aunque el viejo maestro quien vigila el sello no ha percibido nada claro, cree lo mismo que yo y es por eso que estoy aquí, debemos estar alerta noche y día desde ahora.

\- Athena, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿no debió traer a todos los santos de bronce con usted? Si vamos a una batalla de esta magnitud, todos sus santos deberían concentrarse aquí – Habló Milo muy decidido.

La actitud y la mirada de la diosa vacilaron un breve instante.

\- No. Comprendo tu punto Milo pero…ellos no vendrán. En el pasado todos ellos han enfrentado diversas batallas y han puesto en peligro sus vidas por mi bien y a veces por mi indecisión – desvió la mirada recordando - ahora, lo que quiero, aunque suene egoísta es que vivan una vida ordinaria y no peleen más. Así que, desde este momento, su entrada a este recinto queda prohibida ¿me entendieron? – pronunció enérgica y restrictiva aparentemente.

\- Athena, con todo respeto, ¿cree en verdad que en su momento ellos no vendrán? Usted y nosotros los conocemos bien, sobre todo a Seiya – Aioria por fin pronunció palabra.

\- Lo sé, pero…ya me escucharon, su presencia aquí queda restringida, este asunto solo nos competerá a ustedes y a mí y a nadie más en este santuario.

La reunión se prolongó un poco más dando detalles y tratando otros asuntos.

\- Ya lo saben entonces, no informarán a nadie sobre lo que hablamos aquí, a su tiempo mandaré llamar a los santos de plata. Aioria, Milo, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, pueden partir en el momento que les sea conveniente.

\- ¡Sí! – contestaron los dos.

Entonces dio por terminada la reunión y con un ademán, Athena los invitó a abandonar el salón.

Fueron escaleras abajo hasta alcanzar el templo de escorpio, allí se despidieron de Milo y prosiguieron.

-¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, Aioria?!

Él volteó con el resto de sus compañeros ante tal enérgico llamado.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Debemos partir ahora mismo – estaba impaciente.

Aioria no dijo nada y solo se le quedó mirando.

\- Milo, entiendo como te sientes, pero, creo que deben tomarse esta tarea con calma – Aldebarán trató de dialogar.

\- No estoy de acuerdo ¿tú también piensas igual que yo, o no, Aioria?

\- Creo…bueno, creo que esta vez opino lo mismo que Aldebarán – respondió un Aioria muy apagado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – la molestia en la cara del escorpión se hizo más clara.

\- Ciertamente las palabras de Athena nos han perturbado a todos en diferente manera, lo más conveniente es calmar nuestros espíritus y pensar con claridad desde hoy.

\- Shaka tiene razón, planeen el viaje – Mu apoyó al de virgo.

Milo chasqueó a lengua en señal de enojo y manoteó molesto.

\- Te propongo que hablemos más tarde, después de comer vendré a buscarte – le propuso Aioria.

El otro griego se resopló el flequillo más resignado que dispuesto – Bien, yo bajaré a Leo.

Aioria y los otros salieron de la octava casa. Escaleras abajo, Mu le hizo notar al joven león lo aparentemente apacible que estaba y el haber reaccionado con esa prudencia y no con euforia como su compañero, a lo que él le respondió con una efímera mueca que parecía cualquier cosa menos una sonrisa.

Al llegar a Leo, su guardián no se quedó allí, sino que continuó el camino hasta abandonar las 12 casas.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la tumba de su hermano, aunque sabía que estaba vacía y era solo simbólica, le hacía sentir bien el visitarle y hablarle.

Comenzó a platicarle sintiendo que eso ayudaría a aminorar su carga en ese momento.

\- Ya sabes lo que pasa ¿no? siempre lo sabías todo, siempre sabías que hacer y de la mejor manera y te admiraba por eso - se detuvo para tomar aire y volvió los ojos a la lápida grabada con el nombre Aioros.

\- Hermano, tengo miedo, no había vuelto a sentirlo desde que te fuiste y me quedé solo, tal vez esa era la razón, el creer que estaba solo, pero ahora es diferente, tengo a mi lado a alguien muy especial y no quiero dejarla, pero, es mi deber proteger a Athena, a esta tierra y sus habitantes y eso la incluye a ella. Hermano ¿qué debo hacer? – levantó la mirada al cielo, despejado y claro – necesito de tu fuerza y tu valor.

Calló un instante sin apartar la mirada de la lápida frente a él y entonces le sonrió – Tal vez vuelva a verte por fin cuando esté del otro lado y…

Se detuvo al escuchar el crujir de una rama, giró y se encontró con el santo de águila a unos metros de él, palideció de pronto temiendo el que hubiera escuchado todo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Lo siento, no creas que estaba espiándote o algo así, estaba muy nerviosa esta mañana y el recorrer el santuario despeja mi mente y yo… yo…llegué aquí – su nerviosismo se dejó sentir en su titubeo y se acrecentó al verlo callado y con una expresión muy fría en el rostro.

\- No importa – habló por fin, con un tono cortante – iba a buscarte más tarde de todos modos para hablar.

Ante tal frialdad, Marin no se atrevió a dar un paso hacia él.

\- Creo que tenías razón.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Cuando dijiste que una relación sentimental entre ambos solo nos traería problemas y distracción de nuestro deber como santos.

Tales declaraciones en ese tono tan distante y frío la dejaron atónita, su expresión se volvió tan rígida como la máscara que portaba, no se lo había dicho aún pero intuía el rumbo de esta conversación de alguna manera.

\- Sí, yo lo dije, lo sé, pero…eso era antes, porque…

\- No he terminado – la interrumpió abruptamente – lo he pensado mucho desde ayer y a pesar de que yo insistí en lo contrario y no lo creía, al final era verdad, es una molestia, en este momento debería estar en camino y mírame aquí, perdiendo el tiempo con sentimentalismos.

El interior de Marin colapsó de pronto, su intuición no le había fallado y sabía bien lo que quería decir entre líneas.

\- Ya veo – le respondió antes de que él continuará y se le adelantó– si eso es lo que sientes, no voy a discutirte o a pedirte razones, a veces todavía siento que solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento y nada más.

Aioria, a su vez, también se sorprendió con esa respuesta y entonces se le acercó, levantó su mano, quería acariciarle por encima de la máscara pero se detuvo en el aire, ambos se quedaron mirando un breve instante.

\- Creo que será mejor así antes de que…de que pase más el tiempo y sea más complicado - pronunció su boca pero su interior decía "perdóname".

Marin aceptó su resolución en el silencio que vino después y al final lo reafirmó.

\- Sí… tal vez así sea mejor, tal vez siempre fue lo mejor.

Ambos se alejaron uno del otro como dos extraños que se cruzan a medio camino y se ignoran para seguir su recorrido.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

 **(1) The Routledge Handbook of Greek Mythology. Hard Robin. Págs. 180 – 181.**

 **(2) Saint Seiya, Saintia Sho. Kurumada Masami, Kuori Chimaki. Vol. 1. Pág. 69.**

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **POR LOS DIOSES! HE REGRESADO, ESTA VEZ PENSÉ QUE NO LO LOGRARÍA Y DEJARÍA COLGADA ESTA HISTORIA QUE FRANCAMENTE YA NI ME ACORDABA EN QUE ME HABÍA QUEDADO, PERO NO ME GUSTA DEJAR LAS COSAS INCONCLUSAS Y MENOS ALGO EN LO QUE TENÍA ILUSIÓN COMO UN FIC LARGO DE AIORIA Y MARIN.**

 **UN SALUDO Y UNA DISCULPA A MIS FIELES LECTORES QUE NO SÉ SI VAYAN A ABANDONARME DESPUÉS DE ESTE LAPSO O SÍ SE ACUERDEN EN QUE NOS QUEDAMOS JAJAJAJA Y UN SALUDO A LOS NUEVOS QUE SE HAN AGREGADO HACE POCO.**

 **PASANDO A LA TRAMA, PUES, LA HORA SE ACERCA, Y HASTA LOS MÁS VALIENTES TIENEN MIEDO DE DEJAR A SUS SERES AMADOS Y NO ACTÚAN DE LA MEJOR MANERA :(.**

 **POR ÚLTIMO, YA HACE UN AÑO QUE EMPECÉ ESTO, WOW! COMO SE VA EL TIEMPO TAN RÁPIDO. PROMETO NO TOMAR UNAS VACACIONES TAN LARGAS PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	24. Chapter 24 Verdades y Promesas Parte I

**Capítulo XXIV. Verdades y Promesas. Parte I.**

* * *

Cerca de las 4:30 de la tarde se oyeron pasos adentrándose en el templo de leo. Se dirigieron a la sala de estar y la encontraron vacía, se dirigieron al comedor y corrieron con la misma suerte; la mesa estaba servida, más ningún comensal estaba allí. La comida dispuesta estaba fría y sin tocar. Entonces, dichos pasos condujeron a su dueño a la habitación personal del morador de esa casa. Allí corrió con más suerte, encontró a un joven de ondulados cabellos tirado de costado sobre la cama. Había una garrafa de vino en la mesita de junto y le faltaba un cuarto de contenido.

\- Puedes servirte si quieres – Le respondió el joven desde la cama sin voltear con una voz apagada y no por el alcohol.

\- Pensé que estabas dormido, ebrio y dormido – atendió la invitación y se sirvió una copa.

Acto seguido, se dejó caer en el sillón junto a la mesita con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás resoplándose los cabellos que cubrían su frente.

\- ¡Qué día! No he hecho nada y me siento tan cansado – el joven griego declaró y dio un buen trago a su copa.

Después de fijar sus azules ojos sobre el techo por un breve instante, enderezó la cabeza y miró al hombre sobre la cama que seguía dándole la espalda sin emitir sonido alguno.

\- ¿Vas a seguir dándome la espalda, miserable gato? – dijo con cierta molestia - ¿Qué diablos te sucede? Desde la reunión con Athena, no, desde antes estás así.

Aioria por fin se dignó a girarse quedando boca arriba pasando sus brazos y manos por detrás de la cabeza.

\- Solo se me ocurren dos cosas que podrían ponerme así: una amenaza al santuario y una mujer. Pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que son ambas ¿o me equivoco?

Aioria lo miró fijamente y solo se volteó en el instante en que aquella sonrisa irónica típica de Milo apareció.

\- En fin, no vine para consolarte, vine para ponernos de acuerdo a qué hora partiremos.

\- A la hora que quieras.

\- Excelente. A primera luz del día. Nos vemos por el viejo camino que viene de Rodorio, bajo el olivo ¿recuerdas? Y por primera luz del día me refiero a las 4 de la mañana.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A las 4?!

El aviso de Milo lo hizo enderezarse de un solo movimiento, mientras que su compañero tenía ese pícaro brillo en los ojos con la intención de molestarle y casi siempre lo lograba.

\- ¡Pero si eres un león holgazán! ¡ja,ja,ja,ja,ja! – se echó a reír fuertemente – Bien, que sea a las 5, pero sí no estás allí, no te esperaré un minuto más y me iré yo solo.

\- Bien - Aioria suspiró resignado.

\- Otra cosa antes de irme; espero que tengas mejor actitud mañana porque si no, tal vez me canses a mitad de camino y sea yo quien me deshaga de ti. Te voy a dar un consejo, lo que sea que le hayas hecho o dicho a la dama, de seguro fue una estupidez y fue tu error. Eres tú, no puedo hacer nada con eso – la ironía se dejó sentir en sus palabras así como nuevamente en su sonrisa – Así que, ten agallas y arréglalo como un hombre – El de escorpio se bebió lo que quedaba en su copa y se levantó para marcharse.

\- ¿Hablas por experiencia, Milo? ¿Has amado a alguna de verdad? ¿o a todas las que se te han acercado les dices lo mismo?

\- Les gusto a las mujeres, es cierto, pero eso no significa que me gusten todas las que se me acercan. Solo te diré que tal vez pude amar a una, pero creo que llegó muy tarde a mi vida – sin decir más, salió de la habitación y del quinto templo dejando a un pensativo Aioria detrás.

Dentro de la cabaña de Marin, las cosas no iban mejor, desde el fatídico encuentro de medio día regresó y se encerró, su humor no era el mejor, trató de controlarse y dejar pasar el mal trago diciéndose que estaba bien, que sucedería, que era mejor así, que no era el fin del mundo.

Se recostó y se quedó dormida un par de horas para tranquilizarse y enfriarse la cabeza. Cuando despertó, parecía más serena, se preparó algo de comer ya que no había probado bocado desde el amanecer.

Se sentó a la mesa y se dispuso a comer, pero no lo logró, ni siquiera tomó los cubiertos, solo se quedó allí, sentada, con la mirada fija en el plato y la mente dispersa. Había rabia y dolor en su mirada y sus ojos rápido se empañaron con lágrimas que por orgullo no dejó caer.

La noche cayó inevitable sobre el recinto, era una noche fresca, anunciando invierno, el clamor de voces diurnas dio paso a un silencio nocturno invadido solo por el sonido de los insectos.

La joven guerrera salía del baño secándose los rojizos cabellos, dejó la toalla sobre una silla y un poco más serena tomó una manzana y la comió. Cepilló sus dientes y fue a la cama sin más, su cabello estaba completamente mojado todavía pero no le importó, se tumbó de lado acercando las rodillas al pecho y cerró los ojos.

Con un sueño incómodo abrió los ojos de golpe, pensó que había sido solo un parpadeo pero el reloj marcaba un poco más de las 3 A.M. , de pronto tocaron a la puerta con mucha insistencia lo que la sacó del ensimismamiento y bastante extrañada preguntándose quién podría ser a esa hora se levantó, se cubrió el rostro y fue a la entrada. Los toquidos no cesaban, entonces abrió la puerta con cautela y con cierto enfado. Para su sorpresa y desagrado se topó con Aioria.

\- Eres tú – dijo con desánimo y fastidio.

Él abrió la boca pero al final no dijo nada y solo la miró.

\- ¿Qué quieres a esta hora? – su molestia era evidente – Creí que habías…que habíamos puesto las cosas en claro esta mañana – dijo sin moverse un centímetro.

\- Sobre eso… - hizo una pausa – necesito hablar contigo sobre eso y otras cosas antes de que me vaya.

Fue entonces que ella notó la dorada caja de Pandora que cargaba, se había centrado solo en su rostro que no había percibido nada más. Cierta sensación de ansiedad golpeó su estómago de nuevo pero retomó el control.

\- Podemos hablar otro día a una hora más conveniente.

\- ¡No! – se apresuró cuando la vio con la firme intención de cerrarle la puerta en las narices – Marin, por favor – la miró muy sinceramente y con la súplica en los ojos – por favor – repitió.

\- No es justo cuando me miras así – dijo ella entre dientes dándose la vuelta y alejándose de la puerta.

Aioria entró detrás de ella, cerró la puerta y descansó la caja que llevaba a cuestas a un lado de la entrada. Cuando giró buscando a Marin, la encontró a unos pasos de la mesa, recargada sobre una viga con los brazos cruzados, típico de ella cuando estaba molesta. Tras la máscara lo miraba con una mezcla de coraje, curiosidad de saber donde iba, angustia y cariño. El joven, al sentir la hostilidad no supo si sentarse o no y menos por dónde empezar. Decidió quedarse de pie sin acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Viniste a hablar o a quedarte parado como tonto mirándome?

\- Perdón. Fue lo primero que salió de su boca tomando a Marin por sorpresa lo que hizo que la furia en su interior apaciguara un poco.

– Las palabras que te dije esta mañana nunca debí decirlas pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor y he venido a contártelo todo.

* * *

 **Holaaaa! Feliz año nuevo. Sí ya sé que me volví a perder y lo siento, y eso que comencé a escribir casi inmediatamente de que publiqué el 23 pero pasaron muchas cosas a nivel personal y no podia concentrarme para terminarlo. Ya no sabía ni en que me había quedado, el a donde quería llegar con la historia ya no lo tenía tan claro como antes, pero por fin acabé con mi drama personal...por ahora XDDD. La parte 2 de este cap. la subo tal vez e días.**

 **Gracias por seguir este relato, gracias infinitas por sus mensajes preguntando que habia pasado conmigo jajajaja, de verdad gracias.**

 **Sin más por ahora nos leemos muy muy pronto.**


	25. Chapter 24 Verdades y Promesas Parte 2

_**Capítulo XXIV. Verdades y Promesas. Parte II.**_

* * *

\- ¿Viniste a hablar o a quedarte parado como tonto mirándome?

\- Perdón. Fue lo primero que salió de su boca tomando a Marin por sorpresa lo que hizo que la furia en su interior apaciguara un poco.

– Las palabras que te dije esta mañana nunca debí decirlas pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor y he venido a contártelo todo.

Tales palabras la dejaron más contrariada de lo que estaba, ¿a qué se refería con "todo"?

Nuevamente esa rara sensación le golpeó la boca del estómago.

\- Tiene que ver con que Athena haya regresado al santuario ¿no es así?

Aioria la miró y asintió con la cabeza. Ella comprendió que no era algo trivial. El del leo arrastró una silla y tomo asiento, pensó que ella haría lo mismo pero permaneció en la misma posición la cual lo hacía sentir algo incómodo. Le invitó a tomar asiento con él pero se rehusó.

\- ¿Al menos quieres quitarte la máscara? – sugirió ya un poco malhumorado.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – respondió con el mismo humor.

\- No quiero mirar ese trozo de metal sin expresión cuando te hable, siento que me ignoras.

Marin hizo una mueca de fastidio pero se retiró la máscara y la colocó sobre la mesa. Volvió a recargarse sobre la viga cruzada de brazos, sin mirarlo pero dispuesta a escucharlo. Él sabía que estaba molesta pero sintió algo de alivio al ver que aceptó su petición.

Aioria comenzó a hablar, le contó desde la mañana que había recibido aquella carta de Saori desde Japón encomendándole la tarea de reconocimiento en Corinto; le relató el encuentro que había tenido con alguien que parecía ser ella y lo que sucedió dentro de aquellas ruinas de templo con el espíritu de esa hechicera, su pelea y el cómo lo maldijo después de advertir la pronta llegada de un enemigo al Santuario; Marin se quedó más que sorprendida al escucharlo, atando cabos sueltos, entonces lo detuvo para confirmar.

\- Así que, las heridas en tu espalda y rostro habían sido por… - volteó a mirarlo. Él solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente – Pero… ¿y la tal maldición? ¿qué te dijo?

Aioria no quería decirle de que forma lo había sentenciado aquella horrenda bruja aunque cada palabra resonara fuerte en su mente en ese instante.

– Pues, palabras, tonterías, no sé, ya no lo recuerdo, no importa – le contestó solamente desviando el tema esperando que su escucha no siguiera presionando para que le contase y siguió adelante con el resto.

Le contó también de las pláticas con Milo sobre las advertencias del peligro que se acercaba, ambos habían experimentado advertencias similares entonces, le habló de la reunión con los otros santos de oro tras recibir la notificación de que Athena regresaría y también lo que hablaron con ella esa mañana.

Le reveló la misión que les había encomendado a él y a Milo de sellar una de las entradas al tártaro: la Hierápolis; y era a donde se dirigía ahora mismo. El corazón del santo femenino estaba desbocado, el estómago hecho un nudo y sintió las piernas débiles tras escuchar el nombre de "Hades" al final del relato y más aún sobre la misión a la que se dirigía el griego. Fue entonces que volvió sus ojos de lleno al joven frente a ella, observó como tenía esa expresión de angustia, frustración y ¿acaso era temor en sus ojos?

Se dio cuenta entonces de la inmensa carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros hacía ya un tiempo y tragó saliva pesadamente. No supo qué decirle para aliviarlo un poco y se quedó tanto estática como muda.

Aioria al no recibir una respuesta finalizó su relato.

\- Bueno, eso es todo hasta ahora. He desobedecido a Athena contándote. Sé que pronto tanto tú como Shaina serán llamadas ante ella, solo finge sorpresa cuando lo escuches de su boca ¿quieres? - intentó bromear para aligerar el momento pero siguió sin recibir réplica.

El tiempo se había ido volando y eran casi las cinco, la hora pactada para partir. El santo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, eso hizo reaccionar por fin a Marin, la sola idea de verlo salir por esa puerta y no verlo más la volvió al aquí y al ahora doblegando su actitud digna y orgullosa. No quería que las cosas se quedaran así, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

\- ¡Aioria! – se precipitó a pronunciar para detenerlo - ¿por qué no me lo habías contado?

\- Ya te lo dije, no podía y…

\- No, eso no. Me refiero a lo de Corinto. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti? ¿Tienes una idea? – No quería que su voz sonara a reclamo pero fue casi inevitable – Luego llegaste, estabas herido y empezaste a actuar extraño y no sabía el por qué y tampoco sabía cómo ayudarte y luego hoy…

\- ¡Lo hice por ti, para protegerte!

\- ¡¿Protegerme de qué?! – se contuvo, respiró profundo tratando de medir lo que diría en seguida – Aioria, yo también soy un santo de Athena, que no se te olvide que nuestro deber es el mismo, además sé cómo cuidarme, sé que lo hiciste con la mejor intención pero no puedo evitar estar molesta contigo por hacerme a un lado así como así, sin preguntarme.

Aioria pudo ver que era un reclamo justificado como doloroso, entonces agachó la mirada, ella también tenía razón en su argumento.

\- Lo siento – dijo una vez más con la mayor sinceridad que había en él.

Ambos se quedaron en total silencio, el ambiente era tenso todavía, ni uno ni otro sabían que terrenos pisaban o en qué términos estaban ahora. Finalmente, el águila se resolvió.

\- No puedo dejarte ir así, no ahora que sé todo esto - Aioria se volvió hacia ella – Así que – hizo una breve pausa - ¿Quién de los dos va a dar el primer paso hacia el otro? – lo cuestionó.

El joven santo la miró fijamente y también se resolvió – ¿Y si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?

Ella hizo mueca de una tenue sonrisa, al parecer era la respuesta que quería escuchar y los dos fueron al encuentro...

* * *

El cielo oscuro de la noche comenzaba a clarear anunciando que pronto sería un nuevo día. Milo de Escorpio se dirigía al lugar donde se vería con Aioria para partir hacia la Hierápolis, el viento más que fresco era frío esa madrugada, le meció los largos cabellos sobre su espalda y llegó a erizarle la piel. Casi al llegar a la salida del santuario se topó con alguien casi de frente. Al igual que él iba cabizbajo y un tanto distraído, la sorpresa fue mutua al levantar la mirada.

\- ¡¿Shaina?!

\- ¡¿Milo?!

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – preguntaron al unísono y se sonrieron al haber coincidido en pensamiento.

\- ¿Estabas de guardia?

\- No realmente, la verdad es que no pude dormir y salí a caminar muy de madrugada, eso ayuda a veces pero creo que el amanecer me alcanzó – fijó su mirada por sobre los hombros del griego y notó su cargamento - ¿Vas a alguna parte fuera del santuario, cierto?

Milo se percató del comentario sobre su armadura y respondió positivamente.

\- ¿Vas solo?

\- No, iré con el holgazán de Aioria. Ya casi es la hora acordada y no lo veo por aquí – frunció el ceño mientras volteaba a sus espaldas buscando signos de él.

\- Eso… quiere decir que no estarás para la Khalkeia… - dijo en voz baja y un tanto decepcionada creyendo que Milo no la escucharía.

\- Haré todo lo posible por estar aquí, lo prometo – contestó aún de espaldas buscando a su compañero.

Tras su máscara, Shaina sintió sonrojarse levemente por la pena y la sorpresa de haber sido escuchada.

\- Cuida de este lugar y de Athena hasta mi regreso ¿quieres? - Le sonrió gentil y pasó por su lado para seguir su camino.

\- ¡Cuídate! – le dijo ella mientras Milo sin voltear ni detenerse alzó su pulgar en respuesta.

\- Ja,ja, eres un arrogante.

Dijo muy complacida de aquel encuentro...

* * *

El calor y la seguridad en ese abrazo hacían más difícil el separarse. Tan solo había pasado un día y se sentía como una eternidad, ¿qué pasaría cuando tuvieran que separarse definitivamente? ¿Quién sería el más fuerte? ¿Cómo hacerle frente a lo inevitable? todo eso cruzó la mente de Marin mientras Aioria la estrechaba y tomaba prisioneros sus labios con los propios necesitadamente. Apartó su mente del tema por un instante y se centró en él correspondiéndole con la misma necesidad. Al sentir que su pasión amenazaba con desbordarse se detuvo y lo detuvo.

\- Aioria, debes irte, Milo te espera – le dijo mientras detenía el avance de su boca con sus manos, él solo se quedó mirándola, sabía que tenía razón.

Resignado, descansó su frente sobre la de Marin y esta llevó las manos a sus cabellos rizados y los acarició mientras sentía el tibio resuello de su respiración chocar contra su nariz y hacerle cosquillas.

\- Te prometo que regresaré para el festival, iremos juntos como lo planeamos.

\- El festival ya no me importa, lo único que quiero es que regreses de una pieza, que ambos regresen sanos y salvos – le decía mientras le sujetaba la cabeza con firmeza y lo miraba severamente.

\- Te prometo que regresaré bien y que traeré a Milo a rastras de una pieza si es necesario, no dejaré a Shaina sin acompañante – se echó a reír.

\- Eres de lo peor a veces – ella se echó a reír también – Una última cosa, es de vida o muerte que me digas la verdad, ¿Quién besa mejor? ¿Esa bruja muerta o yo?

\- No lo sé, ella se esforzó mucho esa vez y pues...

\- ¡Largo de aquí Aioria de Leo! – empujó su cuerpo y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Aioria, decidido y con nuevos bríos, tomó la caja de pandora y se la echó a los hombros, a punto de salir Marin lo detuvo inesperadamente, le tomó una mano y puso algo en ella; este echó una mirada y reconoció el objeto.

\- Pero, esto es… - le dijo bastante sorprendido.

\- Quiero que me lo devuelvas cuando regreses – lo sentenció apuntando a su rostro con un dedo.

Él comprendió el mensaje y asintió. Apresurado salió corriendo mientras se despedía en voz alta.

\- ¡Cuida de Athena y de este santuario en mi ausencia, no tardaré, espérame!

Ella lo miró alejarse a toda prisa y una vez que su silueta se desvaneció en el horizonte, una extraña punzada atravesó su pecho provocándole cierto dolor.

\- Yo siempre…siempre voy a estar esperándote – susurró al vacío.

Veloz como el rayo, Aioria atravesó el recinto hasta el lugar pactado con Milo; temió el que este ya se hubiese ido, pues habían ya pasado 10 minutos de la hora acordada, sin embargo lo encontró allí, sentado bajo el enorme olivo con los ojos cerrados, parecía muy tranquilo, "¿A caso estará dormido?", Se preguntó.

\- ¡Llegas tarde! – le reclamó.

\- Pensé que estabas dormido.

\- ¿Crees que soy tú? - Se levantó, se sacudió el pantalón y cargó su caja de pandora – vámonos ya.

Comenzaron su viaje, caminando por aquél camino serpentino, Milo notó un sutil sonido, como de campana, al parecer provenía de su compañero, lo examinó rápidamente y encontró el origen: un bello colgante de estructura entramada con lo que parecía un cascabel de cristal en el interior.

\- ¿Y eso? – le señaló el objeto con el dedo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Esto es… un objeto muy valioso que prometí devolver cuando regresemos – respondió orgulloso y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

\- Hum, creo que pudiste arreglar tus asuntos. Creo que ambos tenemos promesas que cumplir así que tenemos prohibido morir por ahora.

Ambos guerreros se miraron con complicidad sonriendo arrogantes y continuaron su camino.

* * *

 **Parte II ya lista por fin! yay! jajajaja. Pero me molesta que se modifique todo el formato y el acomodo cuando lo subo, alguien sabe como se soluciona esto? :(**

 **Nuestros sexys muchachos dorados van camino a la Hierápolis a sellar esa entrada al inframundo, el otro día me topé con una nota de: "Los 10 portales al inframundo alrededor del mundo" y esta era una de las que se mencionaba, se me ocurrió incorporarla a la historia. Les paso los datos que decía:**

 **Hierápolis es una antigua ciudad helenística, actualmente en ruinas, situada en lo que actualmente se conoce como la ciudad de Pamukkale, en la provincia de Denizli, Turquía. Desde 1998 los remanentes arqueológicos del lugar han sido considerados como un Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la UNESCO. En el templo de Apolo, en una zona conocida como Plutonium puede encontrarse una antigua grieta sobre la que la tradición dice es una entrada sin retorno al averno.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews una vez más. Proxima parada, el festival de la Khalkeia (espero que no se atraviese algo más XDDD) Nos leemos pronto de nuevo, Bye-Bye.**


End file.
